How to NTR Women in the DXD world
by PizzaSpinner
Summary: This is the story of an Illegal Pharmaceutical Scientist Otaku who died, and was reincarnated into DXD as pure blood devil. "If people got themselves reincarnated into another world, usually they would try their best to fix the plot into better one right? Me? Sorry I think I'll just taint or rape all the beautiful women that are my type. (Not for Kids high amounts of rape :3!)
1. Ntr beginnings

... **Gremory Mansion Dining...**

The rich aroma of Tea in the dry air filled the inside of the Mansion.

【Jhin】  
（...( ͡o ͜ ͡o)...）

From a corner of the large dining room, I was gazing at the back of Grayfia Lucifige, who stood in the Dining room table preparing the untensils.

【Grayfia】  
「...」

Pouring a cup of the Tea she had brewed in the Teacup, she skillfully placed it on the dining table.

With Rhythmically practiced hands, she looked from behind to be the ideal maid of every wealthy family.

It was a mundane morning scene for a mother err... a maid.

However, My reincarnation Jhin Zepar heir to one of the esteemed 72 clan pillars Ars Goetia had lost his biological mother (who would normally have been the one to show this scene) and father three years ago.

One morning, 7 years ago, my parents had gone on a business trip together.

The couple were involved in an accident on their business trip, and never returned to my side.

A number of adults whose names and faces my reincarnation didn't know made the funeral of my parents (who were, reputable, members of the Anti Maou Faction.) go off without a hitch, but because I, who had been left on my own, had no relatives to take responsibility for my upbringing, I had to be left in the care of my clan's facility until I'm old enough to assume the mantle of clan heir.

However, My reincarnation had never once thought of resenting that.

The adults had grieved over My parents' death, and had greatly sympathized with my circumstances. That was enough.

And above all, Grayfia, who was friends of my mother, had put forth her name to take care of me, and worked hard to groom Me to be the next heir of my clan.

【Grayfia】  
「Here you are Venenlana-sama.」

【Venelana】  
「Mmm...Thank you Grayfia...」

Being childhood friends, My mother and Grayfia had grown up like sisters, so My mother and Grayfia had an intimate familial association due to that relationship. So it was a no brainer my mother betrayed the old maou faction, and ended up joining Grayfia's side during the devil civil war.

Having said that, I knew full well that it was not easy to suddenly take in another person's orphan.

Now, I felt deep gratitude towards Grayfia who had visited me casually and even suggested to let me live with them when I was all alone.

On top of that...

【Jhin】  
（Grayfia-san is really beautiful...）

For a reincarnated boy of my age, 7 years ago felt like the distant past.

The figures of my parents were already starting to become hazy in my memories.

However, even if I closed my eyes and searched for an image of my reincarnation's mother within my memories, it didn't seem at all likely to me that she was as beautiful as the woman before my eyes right now.

【Jhin】  
「...」

Her body movement was so youthful, and her skin was young and vivacious, right up to the tips of her fingers.

【Jhin】  
（You're really pretty, Grayfia-san. You would definitely pass for a single woman.）

I swallowed my words―for which, if vocalized, I might be scolded『Don't flatter me』―and instead repeated them once more under my breath.

【Jhin】  
（Grayfia-san's really pretty and alluring... She gives off a real womanly feel.）

Her beautiful waist, which didn't suit a woman who was more than a hundred years old, emphasized her abundantly protruding bust  
and round buttocks all the more.

Her lean ankles seemed to be the result of the devil civil war she partook in many years ago.

【Jhin】  
「Mmm, I wonder if that's it...?」

Her breasts, which hadn't lost their firmness, peeked around her skinny (yet moderately plump) back, even though her beautifully ripe ass was covered by her maid uniform.

【Jhin】  
（I think Grayfia-san is more beautiful than the girls from my class, more than the women on TV.）

Her body seemed far more radiant than those of the young stars who appeared on TV, or the gravure idols in the manga magazines I and the other boys took turns reading at the Devil school I go to.

【Grayfia】  
「Uh, I hope Jhin-sama will like this egg on rice...」

【Jhin】  
（Haha...）

Still staring at Grayfia, who gave off sex appeal even from the action of casually tilting her head to the side worry, I unintentionally let out a stifled laugh.

At the same time, feeling a tingle around my groin, I restlessly adjusted the balance of my legs.

【Jhin】  
（...）

Then came footstep sounds, and the presence of a person standing behind me.

【Sirzechs】  
「Oh... What's the matter, standing around in a place like this Jhin?」

【Jhin】  
「Ah. Good morning Sirzechs-san.」

【Sirzechs】  
「Yeah, morning. Now, sit, sit.」

Grayfia's husband, Sirzechs, enthusiastically pushed my shoulders  
and turned me towards the table.

Since I could not allow my subtle feelings from just now to be realized by Sirzechs or Grayfia, I took my seat with a slightly stiff expression.

【Venenlana】  
「Oh, good morning. Jhin.」The beautiful brunette standing right before me was none other than my Rias Gremory's mother Venelana Gremory formerly known as Venelana Bael.

【Jhin】  
「Yeah, good morning.」

【Venenlana】  
「You've gotten up early by yourself again, if only my daughter Rias was like you... Well, Jhin, you sit down too. Don't hold back.」

【Jhin】  
「Ah, right...」

【Venenlana】  
「We're family now, after all.」

【Jhin】  
「Thank you very much Venelana-sama.」

【Venelana】  
「Jhin! Such informal wording...」

【Venenlana】  
「Ah... Sorry. Uh, thanks, Venelana-san.」

【Venelana】  
「Well, all right. Jhin, just don't ever call me oba-chan ok. or I'll start feeling like an old lady.」Venelana giggles.

【Jhin】  
「Haha...」

【Jhin】  
「Ah, by the way Venelana-san will Zeoticus-san returned home today? He promised to train me in more advanced lessons in demonic alchemy this afternoon...」

【Venelana】  
「Oh? did he now? I'm sorry to inform you this Jhin...but my husband left on a business trip early with Lord Phenex, and won't be back for while.」

【Jhin】  
「Is that so? Then I guess it can't be helped then...」

After having idle chatter with the hot brunette milf the dining room suddenly became lively when the other occupants arrived.

【Sirzechs】  
「Hmm. I'm eating light today, so... Just Jade tea is fine Grayfia. My stomach feels a bit heavy.」

【Grayfia】  
「Oh, again? you working hard that's a new change of pace Sirzechs -sama... Will you last until lunch?」

【Sirzechs】  
「Haha please don't look at me with those doubtful eyes, I figured I should start acting my age and be a good role model for Jhin and Rias~tan.」

【Grayfia】  
「I see.」

While carrying breakfast from the kitchen to the table, Grayfia stopped and questioned her husband again.

【Grayfia】  
「Are you really okay with just tea Sirzechs-sama?」

【Sirzechs】  
「I'll be all right. I'll just be sitting a lot in my job anyway, so I think it'll be fine.」

【Venelana】  
「Don't you go drinking? You go out too often these days Sirzechs.」

【Sirzechs】  
「I can't just stop socializing you know mother.」

Grayfia brewed Sirzech's tea, which she had poured boiling-hot water into, and placed it in front of Sirzechs.

【Sirzechs】  
「Mmm...」

The eyebrows of Sirzechs, who nodded, were slightly knit. It really looked like his stomach wasn't doing well.

【Jhin】  
「Ah, I'll help.」

Grayfia shrugged her shoulders and authoritatively spoke to Me, who had gotten up.

【Grayfia】  
「Jhin-sama, didn't Venelena-sama say not to hold back? And besides being a Maid, this is my job.」

【Jhin】  
「But...」

【Grayfia】  
「I'm Sorry, Jhin-sama, but could you wake up Rias oujou-sama instead? Super-fast, okay?」

【Jhin】  
「Okay!」

Happier than anything to be able to help Grayfia, I rushed out of the dining room after a quick reply.

【Grayfia】  
「Sorry. Oujou-sama is truly useless in the mornings.」

... **Gremory House Mansion Bedrooms floor**...  
【Jhin】  
「Honestly. I wanted to stay there forever with Grayfia and Venelana, and yet... This is all Rias fault...」

I strode up the stairs of the Gremory Mansion to wake up Rias.

Being Venelana's only daughter, me and Rias had been very close friends since kindergarten, so it was rather easy for me to shape her in how I saw things hehe...

Since last year, our classes had brought us together once more, and our savoury, inseparable, bond had grown even deeper. This opportunity allowed me to slowly corrupt her bit by bit into my ideal lover.

【Jhin】  
「Rias, are you up? Hmm, you're sleeping naked again, aren't you?  
Wake up quickly!」

Knocking on the door, I shouted at Rias, who must have been still fast asleep.

Contrary to our exactly opposite characters, Rias who, when she was awake, went around being the attention of all as she walks and me who was the quiet, introverted type had gotten along perfectly since the old days.

It was probably because we were as mischievous as each other.

Since the old days, we had been raised and scolded by Venelana side-by-side.

Despite appearances, when Venelana got angry, she did not go easy on us.

While nostalgically thinking back to when we were little, using demonic alchemy power I procured a replica key to Rias room.

【Jhin】  
「Here goes...」

Pressing the key into the doorknob to Rias's room, I easily unlocked the door.

And...

...Rias Room...

【Jhin】  
「Rias wake up it's morning time for breakfast.

【Jhin】  
「Hellooo~?」

【Rias】  
「Nnn...-ZzZz-」

That face. So content...

She's totally zonked out from all those obscene hentai CDs we watched and imitated last night...

And she's still sleeping naked. I can't believe I've been seeing this fan service in real life for the past 7 years.

Jeez Rias it's like your inviting me to fuck your so early in the morning...

【Jhin】  
「Rias.」

【Rias】  
「ZzZz.」

【Jhin】  
「Oi if you keep sleeping Grayfia-san will be angry at you.

【Rias】  
「Ooh...」

【Jhin】  
「Heeyyyy!」I begun groping Rias's developing breast.

【Rias】  
「Wah, uwaah?!」

【Jhin】  
「Get up right now!」

【Rias】  
「Jhin? Wait, don't pull on my Pillow! Stop, ahaha, don't  
touch me there it tickles!」

【Jhin】  
「Don't you care if you end up going to school without  
breakfast again?」

【Rias】  
「*laugh, that tickles... ! Why are you being Grayfia's lackey?!」

【Jhin】  
「Because if I help her she'll be more lenient and lower her guard on me, now get up or we'll be late.」

【Rias】  
「Mou fine, but you're gonna be the one to change me again got it Jhin?」

【Jhin】  
「Sigh fine, fine.」Agreeing to her demand I princess carry Rias to the bathroom.

Arriving at the bathroom I set her down.

【Rias】  
「ZzZz」

【Jhin】  
「Rias don't tell me. You managed to fall asleep standing up.」

Man she is scary-good at sleeping.

【Jhin】  
「Rias wake up. If you don't hurry up and wash your face, brush your teeth, and eat breakfast, all our time to do naughty things is gonna disappear y'know.」

I waited for a response, but it was no use; she was still in a dream and couldn't hear me.

Oh well. From here on out, it's all up to me.

I took her toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it.

【Jhin】  
「Hey Rias. Open your mouth. Go Ahh~」

【Rias】  
「Ahh~」

「*brush *brush」

【Jhin】  
「Sigh every morning it's the same with you.」

【Rias】  
「Ahh~」

【Jhin】  
「Seriously Are you gonna be this spoiled forever? what will you do when we finally gain evil pieces of our own?"」

【Rias】  
「Oooh~ That's an easy question teddy-san~ I'll just become Jhin's Queen and be spoiled by Jhin ~forever~...」 Rias answers while still in a dazed state.

Oh? Hehe I guess I misjudged her for not planning far ahead into the future...Rias as my Queen piece..I must say that idea is not half bad...

I'll take her up on her offer and claim her as my Queen in the future then.

【Jhin】  
「Alright, done. Now rinse your mouth...Next is your clothes.」

【Rias】  
「*gargle. *spit, rinse.」

I opened the cabinet beside the sink and took out Rias's school uniform.

【Jhin】  
「Now then: socks. First your foot.」

【Rias】  
「Kay...」

【Jhin】  
「And...there.」

【Jhin】  
「And... that was the right one! Now. the opposite!」

Needless to say, this can be kind of tedious.

【Jhin】  
「Right...time for pantsu time~...」

【Rias】  
「Yeah~... Rias responded half asleep again..」

After putting Rias underwear the uniform was next...Seriously it's like I'm the one being manipulated to be the ideal partner here...

【Jhin】  
「Oh come on, what kind of dolt puts their head in a sleeve?...There your left hand! And your right!..Would you wake up!?」

【Jhin】  
「You can do the buttons yourself, can't you? Cool. Alright, raise your leg and put on the petticoat.」

【Jhin】  
「Lift a centimeter higher and it'll go on. A bit higher... there done.」

【Jhin】  
「Ahh you've crossed one of your buttons...」

【Rias】  
「Still sleepy fix it Jhin please~.」

【Jhin】  
「Don't give me that. Your awake now do it yourself.」

【Rias】  
「I'll let you take the lead again when we do naughty things if you do~.」 Rias says casually.

Hearing her bargain my eyes glint, as I quickly knelt right away and fixed her buttons.

...As time passes, her chest seems to get bigger and bigger...Thinking about it now I'm such a lucky sly bastard *dark laughter*.

As I fixed her one piece. I found myself looking at the developing hills wrapped by her brassiere.

They too, like my days in this household are slowly developing and bearing fruit *dark laughter*...

【Jhin】  
「There done.」

「Nn...thanks. 」

Saying her thanks Rias then proceeds to give me a passionate kiss on the lips as a sign of gratitude.

【Jhin】  
「Alright, alright enough lovey dovey we can do that later all we want without being seen after class. Right now it's time for breakfast Hurry hurry.」

【Rias】  
「Mou, you should really read a woman's mood more Jhin you idiot... I wanna do naughty things right now!~.」

Ignoring Rias protest I grab her hand and we go back down the stairs to have breakfast.

Thus the day began for Me, and Rias.

...Jhin and Rias after class...  
【Rias】  
「Sensei sure was more boring today than usual right Jhin?」

【Jhin】  
「Yep, I feel ya I still cant believe she had the gull to give us a 5 minute quiz after that too...」

While Complaining of our morning class, Rias clung to my arm affectionately as we walked towards the rooftop of the school to have our lunch.

【Jhin】  
「Ah, wait a minute!」

I remembered something I had forgotten and suddenly stopped.

【Rias】  
「Eh, again?!」

【Jhin】  
「Sorry, I completely forgot.」

【Rias】  
「Do you absolutely have to go home?」Rias clung to me harder with moistened eyes.

【Jhin】  
「Yeah. Absolutely.」

I told Rias, who was clinging to me and tapping her foot on the spot, when I said I was going to return home for a moment.

【Rias】  
「Mou, fine I'm going on ahead then, Just don't rape Grayfia and Mother with your eyes for too long again okay? You promised me that we'll do naughty things this lunch-time Jhin.」

【Jhin】  
「Yeah. I'll run back and catch up to you as soon as I can.」

【Jhin】  
「Sorry again! Save some food for me ok?」

【Rias】  
「Kay. Don't keep me waiting!」

【Jhin】  
「Yeah. Later!」

【Rias】  
「Yeah!」

Turning my back on Rias, I quickly conjured up a teleportation circle.

...…... **Gremory Mansion**...

【Jhin】  
「Fuuh...」

Once I got back home, I stopped for a moment and used my demonic power to enchant my body with invisibility and presence concealment.

Sneaking into the Mansion. I quietly approached the entrance, and went inside without detection.

As I was headed to the kitchen floor, I spotted Grayfia with other maids inside the living room, busily cleaning.

The other maids tried to offer their assistance to Grayfia, but she denied them and continued to clean her designated spot professionally.

【Jhin】  
「Hmm, she's doing her best today too...」

【Jhin】  
「...」

After admiring Grayfia from a distance I left the living room, quietly.  
Using my demonic power like sonar, I checked the area for threats.

The signature of Sirzechs, who was one of the Maou, were gone. I had no doubt he had already left the house to attend a meeting or something, and it looks like he brought with him his other peerage members too, lucky me.

Having confirmed that the inside of the mansion was not heavily guarded, I secretly went to the kitchen, and went straight to the kitchen storage room.

Having gone into the kitchen storage. I retrieved two large, round tins from a cupboard.

【Jhin】  
「They decreased by this much...Grayfia-san and Venelana-san sure love their Tea.」

Just from the weight of the two tins that I picked up, I got a rough estimate of how many Tea leaves were inside.

The contents of the two tins contained the tea leaves of what Grayfia and Venelana drink respectively during their past time.

They tried serving their respective teas to me and Rias at one time, but me and Rias were fussy about their choice of flavors, so they both never served it to us again.

Some time ago, Grayfia and Venelana passionately said that tea was bought by multiple successful people, and savored in the dark.

So needless to say, they love their tea very much and never noticed a little increase or decrease in the amount.

I opened the two tins, and the fragrant aroma of the tea leaves gently rose.

While smelling that aroma, Using my demonic alchemy I produced a large glass bottle out of thin air with practiced hand movement.

I placed the two tins and the bottle on the stainless steel of the kitchen storage, but never made a single sound.

【Jhin】  
「...」

Next, I produced two large sheets of oilpaper from demonic alchemy, spread it out, and poured the entire contents of the two tins onto them.

I quickly spread the mountain of Tea leaves on top of the papers, and brought the lid of the glass bottle towards it.

The contents of the bottle I procured were a tasteless and odour-less liquid of my own grand creation. as I was sprinkling that all over, and making it permeate the tea leaves, I applied my demonic power's essence into it as well.

This fluent procedure was careful and precise, just like that of a skilled alchemist.

In fact, I was confident that I performed this sequence more perfectly than any master alchemist would.

【Jhin】  
（After all, I have done it every day for the past 5 years now...）

I had performed this action consecutively every day, without fail. Without missing a single day for 5 whole fucking years.

Once I finished sprinkling all the liquid and applying my demonic power's essence, I removed thoroughly the damp portions, and returned the remainder to the two tins.

Placing the two tins in the cupboard, as before, I closed the door, turned towards my equipment, then folded the oil-papers and stashed them all inside my bag.

Once I finished this series of actions, not a single trace of the Tea leaves remained in the kitchen storage.

...Then, I stopped moving for just a moment, having caught sight of the other tins of Jade Tea next to Grayfia and Venelana's in the cupboard.

【Jhin】  
「Yeah. Let's add Sirzech's and Zeoticus part too. Just to be sure.」

Grayfia and Venelana should be approaching their limit before long.

Until then, it will be necessary to make Sirzechs and Zeoticus energy and sperm count decline sufficiently.

Materializing a different liquid using my demonic alchemy, this time  
I soaked it into the tea leaves and applied my demonic energy's essence once again.

Now I really had finished all the work, and I clicked the lock on my school bag closed.

【Jhin】  
「Okay. Now I'm good.」

I had done this continuously for over 5 years.

For the past 5 years since I came to the Gremory house, without missing a single day...

I had resolved in my mind that I would definitely fulfill my desire of a harem in this second life.

By my own methods.

... **Gremory Library**...

For the whole 5 years since I became their lodger, I had continuously made the Gremory family except my corrupted lover Rias to take certain drugs imbued with my demonic essence.

In the things they each loved and drank every day: Their food and even the tea...

For Sirzechs and Zeoticus, a drug with the effect of slowly, but surely, decreasing their fertility, vigor and sexual desire.

And for Grayfia and Venelana, one with the exact opposite effect to Sirzechsi's and Zeoticus. A sort of aphrodisiac, that slowly but surely corrodes their minds to my bidding...

My efforts had paid off, and there had been no signs of sex between the couples for over 4 years now.

I had crept into their bedrooms when they weren't around, and made sure that Grayfia and Venelana had a sexless marriage.

And now, the effects of their respective drugs are showing their signs...

I doubt Milicas will be born in this fiction at this rate now hahaha...*cough* where did that come from?... moving on.

I uneventfully finished the daily routine that absolutely nobody except my associate Rias knew about, and stealthily left.

Peeking on Grayfia once more, I checked her state of wellbeing.

【Grayfia】  
「Oof...! Ah, mm...?」

【Jhin】  
「...」

Grayfia, who alone had bent forward to clean the bookshelves of the Gremory Library, twitched slightly.

【Grayfia】  
「Eh...? Mmph...」

【Jhin】  
（*Dark laughter*...）

I had gained a certain confidence, not just from the scene I was witnessing now, but also from observing Grayfia changing to her maid uniform every morning.

【Jhin】  
（Very soon, Grayfia-san.）

Grayfia's ripe body had shown a great transformation these last few years.

【Grayfia】  
「No! I... Ha, fuh...」

Pausing from what she was doing, Grayfia restlessly looked around, and quickly moistened her lips with her tongue.

【Grayfia】  
「Kuh, hmmm...」

She clutched her shaking shoulders, and rubbed her inner thighs together in frustration.

【Grayfia】  
「Anh...! Hah, mmh... Why...?」

Her face blushed as far as her earlobes, and on her beautiful breasts, if one looked closely enough, her nipples were so hard that it was clear even through her maid uniform.

【Grayfia】  
「Strange, I'm, so... Ah, nuhh. Really strange...」

Shaking her head in refusal, she tried to distract herself, but Grayfia instantly twisted her body once again.

【Grayfia】  
「Ah...! Haah, haah... It's no use... I'm, strange...!」

【Jhin】  
（No, you're not strange at all, Grayfia-san!）

While secretly watching Grayfia writhe frustratingly, I nodded in silence.

She isn't at all strange. Grayfia-san is truly beautiful.

【Jhin】  
（It's because I've awoken Grayfia-san's "Dark side"...）

...And then. When the time is right I'll be the one to comfort her awakened "Dark side"...

【Jhin】  
「...( :D)...」

For a mere moment, I expressed an emotion which resembled that of burning obsession, but it was promptly painted over again by my innocent smile.

【Jhin】  
（...(^ ͜^)...）

This innocent smile wasn't just for the use in this household. No, no this phony smile, which was famous even throughout the underworld, deceived all the adults around me.

Putting on this smile even fooled Serafall Leviathan who was known as the best Maou for judging character.

【Jhin】  
「Tch. This is bad...!」

Still expressing a smile without a bit of gloom, I made a teleportation circle and rushed to school.

I think I burned a lot of time from watching Grayfia's sexy scene too much, I might end up being scolded by my Rias for being late for our kinky lunch~.


	2. Its a man's job omake

... **School Rooftop**...

【Rias】

「Jhin has been focusing on his grand master plan on how to corrupt Mother and Grayfia a lot lately...」

This is so frustrating.

【Rias】

「He's not here! Not here! Not here! Not here! Why are you not here, stupid Jhin!」

【Rias】

「The food that you've cooked specially for me is here, yet you're nowhere to be seen!」

【Rias】

「I want to be spoon fed romantically right now Dammit !」

For many years I've been letting him groom me everyday just so I could show him my beautiful body. Every day, I let him wake me up, I even let him wash my face at the bathroom, everything... just for him.

And yet ever since he came clean and told me about his plans, he'd been focusing on it a lot...

Does this mean he is not interested in me like he used to anymore?

「…No, no! Something like that should be impossible! My hair, my body, the angle of my curves… no matter how you look at it, I'm still developing into a bombshell woman so that cant be it!」

Sigh… I've been talking to myself again...

【Rias】

「Maybe I should eat for the meantime...」

【Rias】

「…No, no! this cycle is all wrong!」

I won't eat by myself.

It's Jhin's job to feed me food in school, and it's my right to let him do naughty things to me during free times.

That's why I wont eat until Jhin comes back and spoon feeds me.

But still… I have to say… the lunches that Jhin has been cooking for me have gotten quite tasty a lot lately.

【Rias】

「I want to eat…」

I wonder what's taking Jhin so loong~...

 **...A minute later...**

Before I knew it, the lunchbox Jhin had prepared for me became empty...

I wonder if he'd call me vulgar if he saw how I ate it.

But I don't care. The one who's at fault is Jhin.

If Jhin had properly spoon fed me like all lovers should, then I wouldn't have ate as fast as I did.

Mn~ Still… It sure is heartwarming eating food prepared by your lover...

In fact I could still feel the delicious after taste in my mouth.

【Rias】

「*Hum* *hum*~"」

Before I knew it, I was humming happily.

【Rias】

「Ha, …No good. No good.」

When Jhin gets back, I need to make sure I properly show how unsatisfied I am.

That's why I need to bring this lunch box, and t-throw…

Actually it's not like I need to throw the lunchbox at him... that would be taking it too far… right?

Then how about I make a crater with my power of destruction, and put the lunchbox there to show him how really un satisfied I am, …No, no! that's no good too, I'll be labeled as a violent lover...

Hmm... I guess I'll go with the dissatisfied legal wife look...

【Rias】

「Right! Let's go with that!」


	3. The Legal Wife

… **Lilith Academy** ….

After I, had finished the thing I『forgot』, I silently passed through the school entrance with an innocent look.

【Jhin】  
「Haah, haah, this is bad...! The bell's already rung...!」

【Jhin】  
「Afternoon! Phew, I was in time...!」

「Safe! Just barely. Even though Rias got here a while ago and was glaring daggers right beside me.」

【Pervert Student】  
「Hey, Jhin, about the magazine you borrowed...」

【Jhin】  
「Later, later. Sensei's coming.」

One moment after I had leapt into the classroom from the back entrance, the front door suddenly opened.

【Sensei】  
「Okay, okay, take your seats. Class Rep, please give the orders.」(TL: "Class Representative", refers to a student selected on a rotational basis to be the teacher's assistant.)

Sensei who had suddenly opened the door and entered, holding an attendance record under her armclapped both hands and addressed the students.

【Sona】  
「Stand! Bow!」

【Students】  
「Good morning!」

【Sensei】  
「Um-hmm, nice response. Everyone's nice and lively. Who was it who hadn't reached their seat just now, even though the bell had rung?」

【Rias】  
「It was Jhin Zepar Sensei!」

【Jhin】  
「Ah, Rias...!」

Because Rias said it in a loud stupid voice, my classmates all laughed except for one Sitri Heiress.

【Sensei】  
「Oh?」

【Jhin】  
（Rias, you bitch...）

I groaned in a low voice over the treacherous act of Rias, who nonchalantly reported to Sensei, one seat ahead of me.

【Jhin】  
「Ah, yes. It's me... I'm sorry.」

Being stared at by Sensei's long-slitted eyes, which extolled an intellectual radiance, I hung my head in defeat.

I admit I sort of deserve this since I stood her up on our special time, but she didn't have to go this far dammit. Sigh…Women are truly scary, once you fail a promise to them you end up looking like this as a result.

【Sensei】  
「Zepar? Strange. Why did your housemate do that, Gremory?」

【Rias】  
「I told him to hurry, but he went back home for a moment, saying he had forgotten~ something.」

【Jhin】  
「Uh, it's like that.」

I once more groaned, "Rias, you bitch"under my breath.

【Sensei】  
「In the future, take care not to run in the hallway.」

【Rias】  
「Yeah Sensei is right be careful! If you do it again, you'll be scolded by me too.」

【Jhin】  
「Understood. I don't think it's any of your business, Rias.」

【Jhin】  
「I'll definitely get back at you for this Rias….」 I stare at her with annoyance.

Which she returns with a giggle and sticks out her tongue.

【Jhin】  
(I really need to train her more….)

【Sensei】  
「Well, let's get through this quickly. Attendance!」

Sensei brushed her slightly wavy hair upwards, then moved away from the teacher's platform with the attendance record in one hand, tapping her heels as she walked.

【Sensei】

「Sitri.」

【Sona】  
「Here.」

【Schoolgirl】  
「Here.」

【Sensei】  
「Mmm, good, good. Nice faces.」

Sensei took the roll-call, walking through the classroom while making eye contact with the students one by one. She seemed to be particular about that, too.

Perhaps influenced by her appearance which was always energetic, in the summer or the winter, or even the sleepy morning hours, my class seemed to maintain excellent grades without any serious problems.

【Sensei】  
「Zepar.」

【Jhin】  
「Here.」

【Sensei】  
「...Mm. Now, Gremo...」

【Rias】  
「Heeeeeeeere～!」

【Sensei】  
「That was long. A long response, but nice and lively.」

【Rias】  
「Heheheh.」

【Jhin】  
（Dear, o dear the center of attention of the class as always….）

... **After school** …..

【Sensei】  
「Now then, we're going to have a meeting before we go home!」

Finishing the afternoon lessons and cleaning, Sensei distributed handouts at a place in the classroom where the students had gathered.

【Sensei】  
「Now, summer vacation is a bit further on, but a study plan is written on these handouts, including the curriculum for the second term.」

【Sensei】  
「You can mark it in your textbooks. Those of you with cram schools or tutors, give it to your instructors.」

【Students】  
「Yeeesss!」

With an increasing number of pupils going on to better schools through a special exam devised by the devil government, Lilith Academy had established an equilibrium with the tutoring schools so that a lot of good students could have an even greater education, and with this equilibrium sparked a demand for them to cooperate with the cram schools regarding adjustments to the curriculum.

There were times when Sensei stuck out her tongue and laughed, "It's so stiff and serious these days."

【Rias】  
「Hey, what are you gonna do, Jhin?」

Right after we finished bowing and Sensei left the classroom, Rias looked beside me and asked a question to me, who was right beside her.

【Rias】  
「Keep going on like this? Or take an entrance exam?」

【Jhin】  
「Exam, huh? I haven't thought about it.」

I replied, and Rias made a face that seemed surprised.

【Rias】  
「You're smart, so I thought for sure you'd take the entrance exam.」

【Jhin】  
(But I still want free time...)

Taking the exam and getting into a good school meant more hard work.

I was confident I could live by those standards, but...

An image of the three women to me popped in my head. My time would be severely limited if I entered a better school…..

【Jhin】  
「You... Won't be taking the test, right Rias?」

【Rias】  
「What? Don't say that so confidently I'm not that smart...! And besides even if I did manage to pass, our time together would be drastically limited so no thanks.」

It was the natural answer I expected of Rias. There was no way Rias would like that to happen too.

【Jhin】  
「I know, right?」

【Jhin】  
「So Um, before we do naughty things can we grab something to eat first pretty please Rias?」I give my brightest smile to make Rias agree.

But….

【Rias】  
「Pfft…Nice try Jhin, but you still owe me for what you did to me today. Rias clung to me and repeatedly punched me in the gut. 」

Ow, ow ok, ok I promise this time we'll finally have our naughty time I swear.

【Rias】  
「Good boy... now let's go. 」

….School Exterior…..

【Rias】  
「Hurry up! Everyone's started leaving. Come on, Jhin!」

【Jhin】  
「You don't have to be in such a hurry...」

【Rias】  
「The best spots go to the first ones there!」

【Jhin】  
「"Best spots". Aren't we the only ones who have sex in the abandoned Gym?」

【Rias】  
「Ssshhh! Your voice is too loud!」

Having gone outside the school building but not proceeding to the gate.

We headed directly for the abandoned gymnasium.

【Rias】  
「Good, we're the first ones here.」

... **Abandoned Gymnasium**...

Confirming no one was around, Me and Rias undressed ourselves.

【Jhin】  
「Truly amazing proportions...」

No matter many times Rias does it, the way she undresses her clothes is too lude.

【Rias】  
「Fufu thanks...」

Engrossed in the searing image of Rias undressing before my eyes, my groin couldn't help get erect.

【Jhin】  
「Rias, that's a new underwear you're wearing right now, isn't it?」

【Rias】  
「Yeah. I just changed into it.」

【Rias】  
「Jhin.」

【Jhin】  
「Hmm?」

【Rias】  
「...」

Rias had become ominously silent after calling my name, occasionally glancing in my direction as if wanting to convey something...

After we had both gone silent for a while, Rias muttered a little, her eyes still pointed forwards.

【Rias】  
「I've known you longer, so...」

【Jhin】  
「Yeah... I get it you're my first woman so you shouldn't worry about your position being stolen, believe in me ok.」

【Jhin】  
「You're a bit naughty, playful and have some insane parts but…I love that about you Rias Gremory.」

【Rias】  
「Jhin...」

To show that my words were sincere I embraced her from behind and peck the nape of her neck.

It's true that Rias was rude and selfish, but she was a nice girl too nice for me in fact.

【Rias】  
「Aah…Jhin!」

【Jhin】  
「Also…I love Your body. It's very sexy…I want to embrace it all the time. When you're clinging to me, I always can't help but get erect. Your sexy, Wonderful, Cute. I love you very much…!」

Rias looked at me and couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

【Rias】  
「Me too…I love Jhin too, even though your face looks evil when scheming something, I can't help but love that part about you… like those girls who fall for evil protagonists in hentais I cant help but love your dark side!」

As we said these sweet words to each other, we were already going at it each other like animals.

My penis is sliding in and out of Rias vagina…  
And yet…we  
We're confirming our love even in such condition…

【Jhin】  
「Rias your inside feels good. It's very warm and wrapping me gently…」

【Rias】  
「Is that so? I'm glad Jhin's penis feels good too…It's knocking on my uterus」

【Jhin】  
「…I want to cum inside you Rias. I want to have the roughest of sex with you right now. Is that fine, with you…?」

【Rias】  
「We're already having sex though…」

【Jhin】  
「I still wanted to get my girl's permission. 」

Not the 『Reckless Libido』

【Jhin】  
「This time around I wanna embrace you like my wife…」

【Rias】  
「?!…」

Leaving Rias with no time to process what I had just said I captured her lips with mine.

Today our sex must be a very memorable one! If I don't make this memorable for Rias, the remains of doubt in her heart might become catastrophic and comeback to bite our relationship. Or worse it could end everything I've worked for up until now...

I should do anything I can to put her heart at ease.

The only thing I dare say in this situation is-

【Jhin】  
「I love you…Dear」

I didn't call Her 『Rias』but…『Dear』

【Rias】  
「Huh?…」

No, not "huh."

I don't need to think about my answer. She had been blindingly devoting herself blindly to me for a long time. And besides...

【Jhin】  
（Besides, for my sake she even betrayed her family and offered all of herself to me, so it's only right I repay her with my affections...）

Rias vagina tightened firmly…

Her love nectar begins to spill out…

【Rias】  
「C-could you repeat what you've just said to me just now please…!?」

As she asked me to repeat what I just said Rias's waist began to move more energetically than before…

Our rhytm it's getting faster…

Rias is looking straight into my eyes…

That's why…I too also look at Rias eyes.

Fair enough.

【Jhin】  
「I'll only repeat this a second time so listen carefully ok? 」

【Rias】  
「Sure….」

【Jhin】  
「Ok…. 」

【Jhin】  
「 From now on when we have sex I'll call you 『Dear』and in turn you can call me『Honey』.」

【Rias】  
「Kya-….」

【Rias】  
「Kyaaaaaaaaa! Yesyesyesyessssss!….」

【Rias】  
「J-Jhin it's safe to assume that this is a "marriage proposal" right?! 」

【Rias】  
「I have already recorded it in my brain to prove it! In fact My brain is already continuously looping it in my head over and over! 」

【Rias】  
「J-Jhin you are serious about this, aren't you? I mean, it's not like you can take it back later ok?! 」

【Jhin】  
「Yes.」

I immediately say yes in affirmation. The last thing I want her to do now is think I'm joking.

【Rias】  
「YEEEssssss Zepar Clan Legal Wife Title, Claimed!~~」

Hearing my reply Rias face is wrapped in delight and with renewed vigor she rides me up and down in unrestrained joy.

Kuh... It seems that this rhythm will make me reach climax soon…

【Rias】  
「Aaah…Honey I love you! I love you!」

Rias keeps kissing me affectionately.

【Jhin】  
(Kuh..Such energy, it seems I've flipped a hidden switch of Rias just now…)

【Jhin】  
「…Can I lick your breasts Dear?」

【Rias】  
「You don't need to ask... each and everything I have…It's yours!」

【Jhin】  
「I wanted you to say 『Yes please』though Dear…」

【Rias】  
「Geez…You're so spoiled Honey…Yes please, do what you want!」

Rias giving the ok sign I sucked her small nipples like a starved child…

【Rias】  
「Aaaahn…You're like a child…You're so cute! Too cute!」

Rias embraces me squeezing me in her developing bosom in the process.

Aah…no good such destructive power... I'm about to reach climax…!

【Jhin】  
「Dear…I'm about to…!」

【Rias】  
「Wait…I'm almost there too Honey…!」

Rias winds her waist faster and fater…

Responding to her movement I also piston her womb very fast.

【Rias】  
「I'll cum first..Look at my cumming face…I want you to look!」

「I'm looking…I'm watching you Dear!」

Then…Rias reaches climax…!

【Rias】  
「…Aaaaaaaaah…Cumming…!」

The cumming expression of Rias…had a very sexy face.

After cumming Her eyes were now looking down at me, beckoning me to do the same as what she just did.

【Jhin】  
「…I-I'm cumming too!」

【Rias】  
「Let me see…Show me your cumming face too Honey!」

【Jhin】  
「…Cumming!」

I released my cloudy liquid deep inside Rias.

【Rias】  
「Ah, it's flowing in…It's coming inside me!…Cute! You're making such a cute face when you cum!…」

【Rias】  
「T-this is my first time seeing you make such a face like this Honey!」

【Rias】  
「…I'm so happy. I'm the first one who got to see Honey this way!」

Rias embraces me tightly…and once more we make out.

After our intense intercourse we both lost strength and fall into each other's arms.

Losing track of time Rias is still laying on top of me who was on the cold hard floor of the Gymnasium.

【Rias】  
「Haa..」

「What's wrong? Why'd you look at my face and sigh just now?

【Rias】  
「I was just wondering how I fell in love with someone like Jhin who has a terrible personality.」

Though it's already past 9:00 pm. I'm able to pass the day away with Rias like this, because we can reason that we had a study session in the school library.

But her sigh made me concerned.

Did I trigger the catastrophe flag without realizing it!?

【Rias】  
「Haaaa….」

Rias sighed deeply this time and reached out for my cheek.  
I don't know what she's trying to do by pinching my cheek.

【Jhin】  
「Do you regret offering everything to me?」

【Rias】  
「Are you stupid?」

【Jhin】  
「What's with that attitude? I'm not feeling any love.」

【Rias】  
「Aren't you lacking in love as well? Did you seriously think that I'd regret it?」

「I want to believe you don't. Frankly, I don't think I'm worthy enough for you Rias.」

【Rias】  
「What does that mean? I don't get it.」

【Jhin】  
「No, you do. The Maou's sister partner should be more educated and cultured, plus his pedigree should ….Owww!?」

Rias tugged my cheek with all her might before I finished my sentence and began tearing up.

【Rias】  
「I don't care about other guys or how many times they can have sex. I only want you. If you're with me, I'm satisfied.」

【Rias】  
「There are plenty of guys with better background and cultivation in the underworld that may be true…..」

【Rias】  
「But that doesn't matter to me. For me. You're my first and last partner.」

【Rias】  
「It's just that I get worried sometimes, you're sexual desire to corrupt and taint women is of the charts…I can't help but worry about the enemies you'll make in the future Jhin…」

【Jhin】  
「If that's your concern, I'm always worried too. My lover is not just the heir to the esteemed Gremory Clan but also the Maou's little sister, who has millions of fans all over the underworld.」

【Rias】  
「Even if that's true, it's only because of my family's reputation.」

【Rias】  
「The only time I become just Rias is when I'm alone with Jhin like this, you know…?」

【Jhin】  
「Rias….」

【Rias】  
「I love you, Jhin…Mmh, tch, haa, schlp, ngh, tch…」

Rias hands which had been pulling my cheeks, enveloped it gently and pressed her lips against mine gently.

She's always aggressive when it came to kissing, but this time it was just a simple kiss couples do when they're outside in public.

Even as we touched …no, the more we touched the more bashful she became.

【Jhin】  
「The way you kissed me just now made want to push you down again and make love to you all night long.」

However Rias reply was...

【Rias】  
「….We shouldn't .You still haven't had anything to eat the whole day yet.」

【Jhin】  
「Hoh this is a first my Rias thinking more about me than just sex.」

【Rias】  
「I'll praise you for not saying lust.」

【Jhin】  
「Reward me with one more round then.」

【Rias】  
「Put it in my tab. I'll pay it altogether in your room once we get back in the mansion and have dinner.」

【Jhin】  
「With your whole body including your butt?」

【Rias】  
「…Doing it in there may take a while to get used to...though.」

【Jhin】  
「*Dark Laughter* I'm not gonna let you sleep even after we do our first anal though.」

【Rias】  
「Fufu. Let's go home and do it early then Jhin.」

We kissed one last time, and we headed back to the Mansion.

【Jhin】  
（I want to have a time like this with Rias tomorrow too…., Sigh...but I have preparations to make this Saturday...）

 **Note..**

This is the updated version


	4. Into the Ouroboros

…Saturday…

Rather than spending time in the Mansion. I had used my demonic power to make a thought projection of me and left it with Rias.

Who was at the time entertaining our other childhood friend Sona Sitri, who just suddenly came for a visit along with her mother.

Leaving my copy in the care of Rias I went into the center of the City of Lilith.

Slipping down a private road that gave access to the city's center, I proceeded without detection.

...Legion Bar...

I proceeded down the lively street, and before I knew it many shops had started to line up to my left and right.

I stopped at one unit of a large multitenant building with a Snake crest on it, and went up the stairs to the elevator without hesitation.

After proceeding for a little while, the staircase suddenly came to a dead end, with a solemn grand platinum door blocking my path.

Affixed to the door was a small plaque, engraved with the same Snake crest.

【Jhin】  
「...」

Without hesitation I gripped the knob, pushed it down, and slid my body in through the slowly opening Door.

Ignoring the onlookers in the bar I proceeded to the Manager's room.

【Legion Bar Manager's office】

【Ophis】  
「I wonder when Jhin will come and bring me food again ...」

The inside of the sound proofed room was furnished with Fridges all around, but looking at them closely all of them were open and empty.

A cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips stood up from looking at one of the fridge and turned her face toward me.

【Jhin】  
「Hello Ophis.」

【Ophis】  
「Oh, speak of the devil… it's you, did you bring me food Jhin?」

I made an innocent smile, without appearing annoyed by her sudden request, and materialized a lot of food I had bought for her in my dimensional pocket.

【Jhin】  
「Would it be better to wait until you finish your meal and make a request Ophis?」

【Ophis】  
「No stay...I'd rather you stay a day or two and hand feed me instead though…Nn .. never mind forget what I said had just now… Ah, where are my manners would you like to drink something? Some delicious juice you've brought me, maybe? 」

【Jhin】  
「...Um.. Okay. Juice.」

【Ophis】  
「You're strange… befriending me and treating me nicely…. And yet you only ask of me such simple request. Did you inherit that from your parents too?」

【Jhin】  
「I wonder?」

That's right, my parents knew Ophis from way back...they treated her nicely and even were the first supporters to secretly helped her fund her organization to kill great red.

I tried hard to recall the indistinct memory of my reincarnation's parents for the first time in a while.

Instantly giving up on the futile effort, I drank the contents of the cup Ophis had offered me.

I, who had a rather well-bred appearance, had a reason for talking intimately with a very powerful individual like Ophis at such a suspicious place.

This『Bar』 was, at a glance, just a simple bar in the center of Lilith, but behind the scenes, it housed one of the Top 10 beings in the super natural world, and prospered greatly due to Ophis making it her property.

The one who secretly manages this bar even at a young age was none other than me, it's because my parents left an explicit will that if they ever died I would take charge of the secret that is Ophis who was hidden in this place.

To me the will they left was very well thought of because not only did it benefit Ophis. I was benefiting from it as well.

Ophis had gotten on well with me since then. She never looked down on the young me and even trained me so that I could better protect her efficiently from combat and assassinations.

Due to the manners of how my parents treated Ophis, she seems a little more knowledgeable about emotions, and about how the world works than the Ophis in canon DxD.

The name of this『Bar』, which secretly housed the Dragon God Ophis, was named 『Legion』.

The members of the private bar (who had been accepted after a screening) gathered here, and indulged happily in liquor that I had made with demonic alchemy mixed with a drop of saliva given by Ophis.

The noble devils enjoyed drinking it, even though the price of the liquor me and Ophis collaborated to make was like buying a private Island.

Occasionally, nobles would deliberately complain about the price of the liquor, and since they would go as far as do acts that violated the law, which they called "was within their rights", the screening requirements for the members became all the more strict.

But on the other hand, the convenience of things like Discounts if you're a long time member was enormous.

And to be a member of the bar Legion amounted to a kind of high status in the underworld.

【Ophis】  
「It's become peaceful in here a lot lately, eh Jhin? It almost reminds me of home a little...」

Ophis curved her neutral expression into something resembling a smile, and made a show of shrugging her shoulders.

【Ophis】  
「I must say for a child, you are outstandingly gifted. I'm sure your parents are quite proud of you….well except for the part about you raping the people they were close to…」

【Jhin】  
「Hahaha, I know right?」

【Ophis】  
「By the way, did you come here expressly at a time like this because you ran out of my saliva for alchemy again boy?」

【Jhin】  
「No.」

Even the drugs that I had been making Grayfia and Venelana take had the saliva Ophis in them.

【Jhin】  
「There's still plenty left. However, I need lots of other one's from your body today please.」

I placed a list of items, which I had written on a scrap from my school notebook, onto the desk of Ophis, and she stood up and looked at the contents.

【Ophis】  
「Hmm...」

Immediately, she rolled the list into a ball with her hand.

【Ophis】  
「...Lots indeed. Seems your Research Project has been successful, my little deceiver...」

【Jhin】  
「Well, it's so-so... No, I guess I'm doing well. haha」

This conversation, which didn't contain the slightest hint of morality, took place between the child-faced me and the small neutral expressioned Ophis.

【Ophis】  
「Try not to get yourself killed, okay? Though I don't show it much I still consider you very important to me ok? And also, you are far more trustworthy than the small fries that are under me around here.」

【Jhin】  
「Okay. I'll be careful.」

【Ophis】  
「Wait. I'm going to procure the stuff that you listed.」

The Lolita Ophis looked back while opening a door to a room even further back behind her office.

【Ophis】  
「Hmm. So, you'll finally have your hands on the remaining Gremory household women huh?」

【Jhin】  
「Um-hmm...」

【Jhin】  
（Right. Finally, at last. Grayfia and Venelana...）

【Ophis】  
「If you need anything that's not on the list, I'll prepare it. You can use this room.」

Ophis pointed her thumb at the room behind the chair she was sitting on.

【Jhin】  
「Thanks.」

【Ophis】  
「Ah, also, Mr. Future Famous Corruptor...」

While putting the various things that I requested into my bag, Ophis stared fixedly at my face.

【Ophis】  
「You weren't smiling just now, were you?」

【Jhin】  
「Eh?」

It was probably when I was thinking about Grayfia and Venelana.

【Ophis】  
「This is just me butting in, but... Don't forget that smiling face ok? A smile is the most important thing for a living being with intelligence.」

【Jhin】  
「...?」

【Ophis】  
「When someone does what they really enjoy, that expression comes out on their face.」

Taken aback by her unexpectedly serious look, like a child listening to a mother, I listened carefully to the words of Ophis.

【Ophis】  
「When animals are swinging their hips or devouring their prey, they don't smile, do they? It's like that.」

【Ophis】  
「The point is, you become uncivilized. When you become truly engrossed in something, you revert back to an animal. You go completely down the path of a beast.」

【Jhin】  
「...」

【Ophis】  
「You'd best not go down the path of a beast. We are beings with pride that outrank animals, after all. Compassion is crucial. Be considerate when you shape them ok.」

"Otherwise, they'll break quite easily," Ophis added in a low voice.

【Jhin】  
「You're talking pretty knowledgably, Ophis.」

【Ophis】  
「Your parents were the once who parted onto me those wise words when I still didn't how smiling works y'know ... Well, we'll talk about it another time. Off you go」

【Jhin】  
「Hm-hmm... I get it. I'll be careful. See you later Ophis.」

【Ophis】  
「Right... Come back and bring me more food again soon.」

I had been told that my father and mother had died at their destination during a business trip.

"But somehow, Ophis seems to think that seems suspicious..."

I thought, and I became strangely happy.

Handing me back my bag I prepare to leave.

【Jhin】  
「... Thank you again Ophis I'll try to develop this smile more for our plans in the future.」

【Ophis】  
「No problem I'm yours and you're mine right? And besides your smiling face will be one of our greatest weapons, after all...」

From behind I, who left Legion, heard the crackling sound of Ophis disintegrating the note, which she had rolled up into a ball a while ago.

...City of Lilith...

【Jhin】  
「As you'd expect of Ophis, she's very thorough.」

On the way back from the downtown area, I was checking the contents of the paper package I had gotten from Ophis as I walked.

The paper bag had little red and white checkers. It looked just like a purchase from a stationary store or a fancy shop.

From its outward appearance, one wouldn't think it contained sinister ingredients used for dissolving Grayfia and Venelana's reason and making them fall.

I carefully put the paper bag into my school bag, and just as I had locked it, a voice called out from behind.

【Serafall】  
「Hey~, you over there?」

【Jhin】  
「...?」

When I turned around toward the voice, a woman I recognized was looking straight at me.

【Jhin】  
「Ah...」

【Serafall】  
「Hey, there's something I want to ask. Apart from the Mahou shops near here, are there any shops around here that sell vintage magical girl merchandi... Huh?」

【Jhin】  
「Serafall...san?」

【Serafall】  
「Eh? Do I know you from somewhere?」

The woman, who seemed to have finally realized that she knew me, blinked her eyes, which were large compared to her little sister's. Her name was Serafall Leviathan. Formerly Serafall Sitri, Sona my other childhood friend's elder sister.

【Serafall】  
「Wait, You have Auburn red hair so you must be Cornelia-chan's so...」

【Jhin】  
「I'm Jhin. Jhin Zepar.」

【Serafall】  
「Ah, right, right, Jhin-tan! The love interest of Sotan, also one of her childhood friends. You've really grown taller since the last time I met you!」Remembering who I was Serafall glomped me and Squeezed me in her bosom...Ah so soft...I can't wait to make her virgin Maou pussy mine soon.

【Jhin】  
「Nice to see you again too Serafall-san...」

Due to our families having a good relationship, she had visited the mansion a few times.

If I remembered correcly, her job as Maou was... political affairs.

【Serafall】  
「So, what's going on with Jhin-tan...? Coming back from cram school? That's not it~. If it were a cram school, it would be even later. But you don't look like you're going home from Saturday club activities or anything...Were you shopping too for something by any chance?」

Perhaps due to her line of work, Serafall displayed an extremely sharp eye for observation as she unreservedly looked Me over from head to toe.

【Jhin】  
「...」

While making a smile, I considered that she really does deserve to be Maou.

【Rias】  
「Ah!, Jhin!」

Rias approached me, traveling on her own.

【Jhin】  
「Ah, Rias. All alone?」

【Rias】  
「You're one to talk.. you said you were going back early. Sona was really upset when she figured she was playing chess against a thought projection... Hmm?」

【Serafall】  
「My if it isn't Rias -chan...it's been a long time yo~~」

【Rias】  
「Umm, Onee-san... Who are you?」

【Serafall】  
「How rude. Serafall, Serafall, Sotan's big sister. Don't forget someone who visits your home... Rias-chan you meanie!...」Serafall jumps cutely up and down in annoyance while still holding onto me.

【Rias】  
「Right, Serafall-san. I remember! Did you know, Jhin? Serafall-san's an Overlord just like Onii-chan, right?」

【Jhin】  
「Not an Overlord, a Demon king…Ah.. Oh well.」

【Jhin】  
「I've just been interrogated a little by Serafall-san.」

【Rias】  
「Eh, really?! Let's see your warrant!」

【Serafall】  
「It's not like that. I don't need one~~... I was just curious what Jhin-tan was doing in place like this.」Serafall defended as she still lets me snuggle in her bosom...I could stay like this forever hue-hue...

【Rias】  
「Mou Jhin, stop making that kind of face, you'll be labeled a sex offender you know!」

【Serafall】  
「Oh my...Did Jhin-tan see me that way? Don't you have a fiancé?... what was her name again...Ravel I think and my Sotan loves you too right? My... you're a sly boy aren't you? That's no good~~ for Sotan's sake you better control your boy urges a little better ok?」Serafall scolds me as she cutely pinches my cheek.

【Jhin】  
「Hahaha...」

Having talked to Serafall for a while, we parted from her. After we had stood around talking there for a bit.

【Serafall】  
「Go home without stopping anywhere ok?. I'll come by later to pick up Sirzechs-chan for negotiation purposes, so remember me, okay?」

【Rias】  
「Okay!」

【Jhin】  
「Okay. Goodbye, Serafall-san!」

...Gremory Mansion...

【Rias】  
「We're hooome! Thanks for your help!」

【Jhin】  
「Thanks for your efforts!」

Sticking our faces into the bedrooms, which were still open  
from the outside , we greeted the maids and butlers who  
were tending the mansion while Grayfia was away.

Since she had to go and escort Serafall, it seemed that Grayfia  
had entrusted them with the mansion until she got back.

...Gremory Mansion Bedroom floor...

【Rias】  
「Uuuh, I'm thirsty... Ah, I'm hungry too! Food, food!」

【Jhin】  
「I wonder how long Grayfia-san will be... Ah.」

【Sirzechs】  
「Yo, Rias-tan. and Jhin.」

【Rias】  
「Onii-chan?」

Unusually for these days, Sirzechs had returned home early.

【Rias】  
「 ? ?」

【Sirzechs】  
「I've returned. I'm not socializing today, so I won't be going anywhere.」

【Rias】  
「Well then, welcome home.」

【Jhin】  
「Welcome home. You really are early.」

【Sirzechs】  
「Um-hmm. I'm home! But as a matter of fact, starting tonight, I'll be on a negotiation trip with Serafall, so me and my peerage except Grayfia will be absent for a while.」

【Jhin】  
「 Trip...」

Seeming to talk rather quickly, Sirzechs was lining up a bundle of documents, a laptop, changes of clothes, a grooming kit, and so forth on his and Grayfia's bedroom.

【Sirzechs】  
「All that's left is my suitcase, suitcase... It's a big thing. I wonder where'd I put it.」

【Rias】  
「If you can't do it by yourself. You should get Grayfia to do it Onii-chan.」

【Sirzechs】  
「Grayfia is at the Sitri household waiting to escort Serafall here... So for 3 months be good to Grayfia and the other workers ok? 」

【Rias】  
「Got it. Can I use the TV in your office to watch anime while you're away?」

【Sirzechs】  
「Haha, fine. Jhin, protect the house along with Rias, Mother and Grayfia, all right?」

【Jhin】  
「Haha... Okay!」

Making a smile, I couldn't resist snickering, even inside my mind.

【Jhin】  
（A trip, huh... That's convenient.）

I believe that the ideal opportunity has arrived.

It really was convenient. Rias would be no problem since she's my ally.

Zeoticus, is still with Lord Phoenix on a business trip.

Now...

【Jhin】  
（I can corrupt Grayfia and Venelana meticulously, without rushing...）

...Gremory Bedroom floor...

【Grayfia】  
「I'm home. Oh, Sirzechs-sama...」

【Serafall】  
「Sorry to disturb~~, good evening.」

【Sirzechs】  
「Ah, Serafall. Welcome. Sorry everything in my room is in disarray.」

Grayfia returned home, bringing Seralfall along, and the  
room suddenly felt like it had livened up.

【Rias】  
「Ehhh? Serafall-san good evening.」

【Grayfia】  
「Hey. That's "Serafall-sama", to you Rias oujou-sama."」

【Serafall】  
「Um, did me and Grayfia-chan arrive too early?」

【Sirzechs】  
「Far from it. Please, relax at the living room first... I'll ask the other maids to clean up here...」

【Rias】  
「Honestly, Onii-chan is hopeless! Tidy up, Grayfia!」

【Grayfia】  
「Understood.」

【Grayfia】  
(It's suddenly become lively...)

【Serafall】  
「I'll help~~~.」

【Grayfia】  
「No, no. We wouldn't put our guest to work! Oh, right. Serafall-sama, I'll get you something to drink before dinner. I recommend tea.」

【Serafall】  
「Fufu. The tea Grayfia-chan, please.」

【Sirzechs】  
「I'm so ashamed...I couldn't even fix a suitcase without help」Sirzechs hung his head down.

【Grayfia】  
「...」

【Rias】  
「Onii-chan's a man, so you can just sit down and let Grayfia handle it so relax!」Rias pats Sirzechs back.

【Grayfia】  
「Rias ojou-sama...」

【Jhin】  
「Haha...」

That night, next to Rias at dinner, I had become unable to hold back from showing emotions of excitement.

【Jhin】  
（After all Tonight is the last night of everything up to now...）

...Gremory Mansion Entrance...

【Grayfia】  
「I'll escort you, two.」

【Sirzechs】  
「We'll be teleporting using Magic circle, so it's all right.」

Grayfia and Venelana both of you will finally be my possession...

I firmly believed that, starting tomorrow, a daily life unlike anything before would begin.


	5. Tainting my Godmother Grayfia

…Gremory Mansion Jhin's Room…

【Venelana】

「How is it? Is it really bad? Grayfia?」

【Grayfia】

「Yeah... It might be really bad Venelana-sama...」

Answering Venelana's question, Grayfia nodded frailly.

【Rias】

「Whoa, this is serious. Mother! Jhin isn't doing well. His face is bright red!」My Rias sure can act…

【Venelana】

「Oh my...」

Called by Venelana, Grayfia looked at the digits on my thermometer, and her expression clouded over.

【Jhin】

「When I get up, my head hurts a little...」

【Grayfia】

「Could it be a Devil Fever? Your temperature's a little high...」

【Jhin】

「This much is all right, so... Owowow!」

【Grayfia】

「No lie down Jhin-sama.」

Grayfia pushed my shoulders who tried to get up while enduring the severe headache that I casted onto myself with devil power.

【Jhin】

「But, I'll be late! And my studies...」

【Venelana】

「Don't worry I'll request for a copy from your teacher at school. Grayfia, Shouldn't you take little Jhin to the Sitri hospital?」

【Jhin】

「No. I think I'll recover if I lie down... If it were severe like Devil influenza, it would produce a higher temperature.」

【Venelana】

「Really? You're still smart, even when you have a fever Jhin.」Venelana praises me as she pats my head.

I was grateful for Venelana's consideration, but I couldn't allow Myself to be taken to the hospital.

...After all, this was a completely feigned illness.

Using a form Debuff magic I casted it onto myself.

Having suddenly developed symptoms of devil energy poisoning, my temperature had risen immediately, and my cheeks had become flushed bright red.

I had violent palpitations, dizziness and a headache due to the demonic energy in my body going a little haywire. There was no truth to it beyond that.

If I expunged my devil energy and halved it, all these symptoms would immediately abate, and I would be fine again.

But until then, I had to endure this intense nausea.

【Jhin】

（Still, this is nothing.）

Because this day, was a golden opportunity to corrupt my beloved Grayfia I had been waiting for...

…..Gremory Mansion Jhin's Room...

【Grayfia】

「Here, I'll stick a sheet on your forehead.」

Having seen Venelana and Rias off, Grayfia had immediately returned to my room and took care of me.

【Jhin】

「I'm sorry, Grayfia-san. Even though you have chores to do I...」

【Grayfia】

「That's no good. Jhin-sama doesn't have to worry about something like that.」

【Jhin】

「I'm sorry...」

【Grayfia】

「Honestly. I'm the one who should apologize.」

The frail Me still had a red face, as before, but Grayfia's expression was sinking even further.

【Grayfia】

「I'm to blame. Jhin-sama, you've never caught a cold since you came to this Mansion, so I wasn't watching closely.」

【Grayfia】

（I'm sorry. It was wrong to have neglected you, thinking you were like Rias oujou-sama...）

【Grayfia】

(Since Rias has been low-maintenance in terms of health, I might have unintentionally ended up treating Jhin-sama the same way...) Grayfia apologized to her bestfriend (My mother) in her mind.

Grayfia's body had been feeling hot for a while. Perhaps she had caught a cold, and transferred it to me.

【Jhin】

「The forehead sheet feels good...」

【Grayfia】

「Mmm... Your room's a little hot, but that's better for Jhin-sama, isn't it...?」

It was natural for Me, but Grayfia's cheeks were also blushing slightly, and the long breaths that escaped from her beutiful red lips were tinged with moisture.

【Grayfia】

「Now, lie down again... One, two...」

【Jhin】

「Ughh...」

【Grayfia】

「Mmm... Fuu, good...」

While inhaling a lungful of her long, sweet-smelling breaths, I meekly obeyed, not forgetting to calmly observe the state of Grayfia at the same time.

【Jhin】

（The drugs are working. Grayfia-san is horny hue-hue...）

Grayfia herself was unaware, but the effects of the drugs had already crossed a certain line: the limit to which she could maintain her reason.

Bit by bit, slowly but steadily, without pause.

Until this point, I had continued pouring drops of my lust one by one into the cup of Grayfia's body.

My wicked efforts were now, finally, about to bear fruit *Dark laughter*!

【Grayfia】

「Now, take a relaxing rest. I'll bring you some porridge afterwards...」

【Jhin】

「Okay...」

For over five years, the liquid in Grayfia's cup had been filled to the brim, and had never once in that time been emptied.

Even just shaking it a little would probably disturb its balance, and it would spill over and fall all at once.

【Grayfia】

「...? What's wrong?」

【Jhin】

「Well... hehe, Grayfia-san is so kind.」

【Grayfia】

「Of course. To be stern to someone who is sick, I'd be a terrible maid, wouldn't I Jhin-sama?」

【Jhin】

「Haha...」

It wasn't necessary for Ophis to have given me a warning.

When I thought of the moment of joy that would come to me soon, I became unable to hold back the smile in the back of my mind.

【Jhin】

（Now for the clincher.）

【Jhin】

「B, but...」

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sama?」

【Jhin】

「Even so, if I don't go to school...」

I sat up, enduring the pain in my body, and got down from the bed while brushing away Grayfia's hands.

【Jhin】

「I'll go to school, so Grayfia-san can do her job... Owww...」

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sama? You can't! You have to rest a little... Ah.」

I made a show of staggering, then collapsed towards Grayfia, relying on the hands I had shaken off.

【Grayfia】

「Kya...!」

Clinging to my slender arms, Grayfia, whose hips faintly quivered for a moment, tried to push me back onto the bed.

【Grayfia】

「Hey, don't force yourself, okay?」

【Jhin】

「But, but, I have to go to school. I have to, so that I don't hinder Grayfia-san... Haa, haah.」

I put my body weight on her, making sure to bury my face into the area around Grayfia's sexy stomach.

【Grayfia】

「You're dizzy...! It's okay, Jhin-sama. Don't worry about my work. Depend on me at a time like this.」

【Jhin】

「But, but, if I'm a bother...」

【Grayfia】

「Eh...? Jhin-sama, are you crying?」

【Jhin】

「If I'm a bother, I won't be able to stay here...!」

I turned my body around, still clinging to Grayfia, and put even more of my body weight on her.

【Grayfia】

「Kya...?!」

Grayfia, who did not push me back, fell backwards onto the bed, still holding me in her arms.

【Grayfia】

「Hiin uh...! Ha, Jhin-sama?」

【Jhin】

「Uuuuuuh.」

Falling onto Grayfia, who was lying face-up, I pushed the palms of both hands onto her breasts in order to pin her body to the bed.

【Grayfia】

「Ah...!」

I pressed not just my hands, but even my face into her cleavage, and a sweet, moist aroma, different to the smell of her sweat, tickled my nasal cavity.

【Jhin】

（The smell of Grayfia-san, of an adult woman...!）

I eagerly held back the urge to immediately strip off her clothes and forcibly violate the thoroughly horny woman's body.

Right now, I still needed to play the pitiful godchild after all.

【Jhin】

「Kuuuuh...! Uuh, ku, hikku...!」

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sama, no, don't cry...」

At the same time, Grayfia, was perplexed by my sudden fake sobbing...

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sa...nh, hiih...?!」

【Grayfia】

（Wh, what, was that just now...?)

Lightning-like flashes ran through Grayfia's field of vision.

【Grayfia】

「Mm, hh, mmh...」

Momentarily distracted by the sharp stimulation that had run through her entire body, she finally tried to push me back, when...

【Grayfia】

（Hah, uuh? My breasts...）

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san, I, I...!」

My hands were pressed firmly against Grayfia's breasts, and I tightly squeezed them through her clothes.

【Grayfia】

（R, rubbing them...?）

Suspicion had arisen for a moment, but the next moment, Grayfia's reason was unconsciously subdued.

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sama, why are you crying...?」

She asked in a confused, yet gentle, lovingly way, but no reply came back.

The hot body of mine, who had buried my face in her chest, just trembled slightly as I emitted a frail voice.

【Grayfia】

「It's all right, Jhin-sama. It's all right, so...」

Grayfia let out the calmest voice she could, and felt powerful aching and lusciousness well up from the

bottom of her heart, to a degree that surprised even her.

【Grayfia】

（Jhin-sama, poor Jhin-sama...）

【Jhin】

「I'm a freeloading child, so if I'm a bother, I won't get to stay with you who I really admire anymore...」

【Grayfia】

「...Hey. Honestly, it's not like that, right? Don't say strange things Jhin-sama I...」

【Jhin】

「But, I'm not a child of this family, of Grayfia-san, so...」

【Grayfia】

「Nnh, mmh...!」

I hugged Grayfia's chest firmly, as if clutching straws.

While even feeling light pain from my surprising strength, she began to talk gently again.

【Grayfia】

「It's all right. No matter what happens, I would never tell Jhin-sama to leave. You're my godchild after all.」

【Grayfia】

（That's right, I'm his godmother... He's my little boy now...）

【Jhin】

「Grayfia, san...!」

【Grayfia】

「Yeah, okay, okay. Relax. I'm not the sort of godmother who would drive out her godchild... Right?」

Every time she gently persuaded me, maternal feelings filled Grayfia's mind to a surprisingly high degree.

【Grayfia】

(That's right. Reassure him. I'll reassure this boy. He is precious to me, after all...)

【Jhin】

「...」

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sama...」

...And then, Grayfia's body betrayed her mind, maternal feelings and all.

【Jhin】

「Uuuu, Grayfia-san...!」

【Grayfia】

「?! Nnuh, eh...?」

A sharp tingling arose in the center of her two breasts, and the next moment...

【Grayfia】

（N, no way...?!）

Grayfia's nipples had congested with blood between my fingers, and swollen up quickly as she watched.

【Grayfia】

「Fu, ah, nh fu?!」

Grayfia squirmed in surprise, making the bed creak.

By that point, Grayfia was aware that the luscious ache that had arisen from her nipples was already filling her upper body.

【Grayfia】

（Wh, why... What am I thinking?）

Grayfia was confused for a moment. It was the first time everything had been so strange.

Only Sirzechs her husband could make her feel this way...

And even though they were husband and wife, they had only performed that activity on nights when she had washed and prepared thoroughly, so...

【Grayfia】

「Eh, eh... Ah, nnh, eh...?」

So, to feel this way in the middle of the day, from a man who was not her husband, was the same age as her sister-in-law Rias, and was her best friend's orphan, whom she was determined to bring up as her own child...

【Grayfia】

（From, Jhin-sama...?!）

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san, Grayfia-san!」

【Grayfia】

「Ha, Jhin-sama, you can't... No, that's wrong!」

Instantly, the aching of her flesh and her surprise toward her own reaction disappeared, and self-loathing filled Grayfia's head to capacity.

【Grayfia】

「Nnuuuu...」

With me still on top of her, Grayfia tried to escape

from the shame and embarrassment, and shook her body to the left and right in refusal.

Even during that, I never released my strength from the hands that were clinging to her.

【Grayfia】

（All right, it's all right...）

【Grayfia】

「All right, all right...」

She tried to calm herself down in her mind, and repeated that it was all right to the pitiful me, who clung to her.

【Grayfia】

「It's, okay...」

No matter what, she had to hide her consternation, which was unbecoming of an adult woman, and the existence of the two vulgar flesh pillars, which stuck out at the edges of her field of vision.

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san...」

【Jhin】

（Hahaha...!）

I didn't fail to notice the unrest of Grayfia, who squirmed her sexy ass in apparent discomfort, or the obvious change that had arisen in her body.

【Jhin】

（Great! As it stands...）

Until now, I had been taking the utmost care, making sure things were perfect. Like a spider spinning a web, I had waited for an opportunity to wrap and seize Grayfia.

Now that the delicious-looking prey I had been lying in wait for had completely fallen into my trap...

I wasn't going to hesitate to sink my fangs into my prey's flesh and suck on it to my heart's content.

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san, I'm happy...! I, I, thank you very much, Grayfia-san...!」

【Grayfia】

「Hah, Jhin-sama? Kuuh?!」

Gyuu, gyumu, kyukyukyuu...!

While enjoying the elasticity of her overwhelmingly voluminous flesh mounds with my entire palms, I mimicked Shirou Emiya's Reinforcement ability and put even more strength into my fingertips.

Not just once. I repeatedly, rhythmically sunk my fingers in skillfuly. I thoroughly massaged them thanks to the Reinforcement skill reinforcing the capabilities of my fingertips to do ero things to the utmost limit.

【Grayfia】

「W, wai... Don't, don't...」

It was at the following moment that Grayfia's voice rose sharply again.

【Grayfia】

「Hah, hii... aanh...! N, no?!」

【Grayfia】

（Wh...! What is this?!）

Grayfia bent backwards, and immediately after, she became shocked by the highness and sweetness of the voice she had fired off towards the ceiling.

【Grayfia】

（That, voice just now...）

It was practically the first time she had made that voice herself, and in a situation she had never even imagined.

A voice like that, in my godchild's room, in a place that was not her bedroom, in front of someone who was not her husband...

【Grayfia】

（F, from the hands, of Jhin-sama...?）

【Jhin】

「Kuuu... Thank you very much, Grayfia-san...!」

【Grayfia】

「Nh kuh, saying thanks, ah, you're treating me like a stranger, Jhin-sama...」

Grayfia said, as she felt her cheeks, the nape of her neck, and even her shoulders become burning hot, so much so that she wondered if my fever had spread to her.

【Grayfia】

「We're family, right...? As your Guardian Maid, it's natural to take care of you... Nhfuh. Right? So...」

【Grayfia】

（So, please, quickly...!）

Gyumuuuu...!

【Grayfia】

「Hauuunh!」

For a moment, Grayfia no longer knew what she wanted me to do.

Did she want me to move my hands out of the way quickly, without noticing her shamefully erect nipples...?

【Jhin】

「I, I...」

Or, go even harder...?

【Grayfia】

（N, no...）

For that reason, Grayfia, who trembled with self loathing, was not able to respond immediately to the words that came from me immediately after.

【Jhin】

「I... want to get in the bath with Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】

「H, uh? Eh? Bath... Eh?」

【Grayfia】

(Taking a bath when you have a cold should be avoided, so... Well, if I heated the bathroom properly, and didn't cool my body down, going in the bath was no problem, right...?)

While feeling like the thought she had just now, seemed out of place and inappropriate for some reason, Grayfia reflexively opened her eyes wide and peered at me, between her large breasts.

【Grayfia】

「Bath... Eh, eh... To, gether?」

I nodded, still clinging to Grayfia like a spider lustfully.

【Jhin】

「I...」

Pretending to be embarrassed, I continued nervously, still burying my head in her bust.

【Jhin】

「I always bathed together with my parents, so... So, I was never able to say it because Rias was always here, but...」

【Grayfia】

「Really... Jhin, sama?」

As evidence that she did not mishear me, I pressed my head against Grayfia's breasts once more.

【Grayfia】

「Ku, fuh.」

【Jhin】

「Just Once is enough, so... As if we were really real family...」

【Grayfia】

「Ah, ah...!」

Her nipples, which had continued to respond sensitively to the vulgar aching, were filled by stimulation that countered it.

Painfully luscious stimulation, that made her feel like crying...

【Grayfia】

（Jhin-sama...!）

It was the first time the mature Me had said something so sweet and selfish to her.

Desperately clinging to her, as if I had turned back into a baby once more, and saying something thoughtless...

Depending on her like she was family...

【Grayfia】

（But...）

【Jhin】

「...Is that bad?」

【Grayfia】

「R -really, Jhin-sama. You're not a baby...」

Grayfia shook her head, while feeling like her heart had been stabbed by a needle of guilt.

【Grayfia】

（I'm glad he's depending on me, but a bath alone...and together...）

It wasn't because I was someone else's child or because I was not a child anymore...

Gyuuu.

【Grayfia】

「Kufuu... Unh! Right, Jhin-sama...?」

【Grayfia】

（They've gotten big... Not... Not just my nipples, my entire breasts are...）

Her breasts were shamefully swollen, her nipples erect. To get naked in front of me would...

With a face so red it would burst into flames Grayfia refused my proposal.

【Grayfia】

「I'm sorry, Jhin-sama.」

【Grayfia】

（I don't hate you. If my nipples weren't like this, I would also...）

【Jhin】

「...」

I breathed in for a moment, then made a sad-sounding sigh.

【Grayfia】

「Nnuuh.」

【Jhin】

「I knew it...」

My shoulders quivered for a moment.

【Jhin】

「As I thought, it's impossible... I'm sorry. So sorry, Grayfia-san, for saying something so unreasonable... Sorry...」

【Grayfia】

「Ah...」

【Grayfia】

「Aaaah...!」

Forgetting to even stifle her voice, Grayfia made her lips and throat tremble.

【Grayfia】

「There's no reason we can't, Jhin-sama...!」

【Jhin】

「Waaah...?!」

The needle-like guilt had stabbed Grayfia's heart like it was now a wooden stake.

Grayfia nodded as she called out to me, embracing me with all her strength before she knew it.

【Grayfia】

「Mm, mmh... It's fine...! We'll go in together...!」

【Jhin】

「Eh? Eh? Grayfia-san...?」

【Grayfia】

「So, it's all right, so don't make such a sad face... Okay?」

Even forgetting that her cheeks were flushed bright red, Grayfia smiled to me like I'm her lover and peeked at my expression.

And so, giving me the smile of an affectionate personal maid, Grayfia firmly hugged me again.

【Grayfia】

(The reason my body is hot all over is probably because the heat from Jhin-sama is passing to me. The fact that sweat won't stop welling up must be because I turned off the air conditioning for the room.)

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san?」

【Grayfia】

「I didn't know Jhin-sama was such a spoiled boy.」

She murmured mischievously, and I moaned and squirmed my body.

【Grayfia】

「Still, you're happy, right? Jhin-sama can be a pampered child without holding back.」

【Jhin】

「I, I'm sorry...」

【Grayfia】

「Hey. No saying sorry.」

【Jhin】

「Ah... Yeah, thanks...」

【Grayfia】

「Right, okay. Today, you can fawn on me a lot, Jhin-sama. Even tomorrow, but especially today.」

【Jhin】

「Uuu～」

While speaking in a tone as if to comfort me, Grayfia repeatedly brushed my sweaty head lovingly.

【Grayfia】

「Fufu...」

【Jhin】

（Thank you, Grayfia-san...）

Even in my mind, I repeated words of gratitude.

Thank you, Grayfia-san. As I predicted, you're already half tangled in my web...

【Jhin】

（I'll get you to expose these pointy erect nipples to me...）

【Grayfia】

「Ah, mmh... Fufu...」

Grayfia smiled, still exhaling heated breaths, and at the peaks of her dual mounds, her nipples (which rose and pushed up the fabric of her maid uniform) were pulsing in sync with her heartbeat.

 **Note not really lol just some quotes inspired by Shirou Emiya from Fate stay night :3**

Women get taken if they are raped...

If you walk the path of rape and still believe it's right , then you can not be wrong.

Even if I'm a self insert I know this desire to rape is my own.


	6. Grayfia Part 2

…..Bubble Bath…..

【Grayfia】

「It's okay, Jhin-sama. The bath is hot...」

【Jhin】

「G, Grayfia-san...」

【Jhin】

「Sorry to be, a nuisance...」

【Grayfia】

「Now, over here quickly... Okay?」

Grayfia stripping naked without a scrap of clothing on her body, showed me into the bathroom.

【Jhin】

「Ah...」

In spite of having suggested it myself, and having sluggishly come in and taken off my clothes, I did not try to enter the bathroom at all.

【Grayfia】

「If your body ends up growing cold, you won't get anything out of this, will you? Or do you want to give up on going in together?」

【Jhin】

「W, we'll get in, together...!」

I, who barged into the bathroom like I had readied himself, cheekily hid my front, and made my eyes look around awkwardly.

【Grayfia】

（Is he nervous? How adorable...）

When Grayfia saw me in a restless state, the inexplicable sensation she had been experiencing until now faded, and she felt strangely like her mind was becoming lighter.

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san. You're, beautiful...」

【Grayfia】

「Thank you... Now, quickly. I'll wash you.」

【Jhin】

「E-eh?! I, I'll wash myself...!」

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sama. Didn't I say you could take advantage of me today? Now, sit, sit.」

【Jhin】

「W, wah, Grayfia-san's pushy...」

【Grayfia】

「Now Jhin-sama sit still, I'm gonna wash you now alright?」

Setting the shower to "hot", Grayfia ran it over Jhin's naked back.

【Jhin】

「Nuuh.」

【Grayfia】

「Okay, close your eyes Jhin-sama. Get ready. Just for today, Jhin-sama is my baby.」

【Jhin】

「Baby? That's mean!」

【Grayfia】

「Nh, Jhin-sama. Nh... mmh... Should it be a little stronger?」

【Jhin】

「N, no. This feels good...」

【Grayfia】

「You're stiff, aren't you, Jhin-sama? Relax.」

【Jhin】

「O, okay...」

While washing my back, the sensation that felt like her feet were unsteady came back to Grayfia.

【Grayfia】

「Nuh, fuh... hah, haa...」

Her heart throbbed unnecessarily quickly due to the monotonous rubbing of foaming body soap against my back, and sweat began to well up on her naked skin.

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sama, could you stretch out your arms for me please?」

【Jhin】

「I, I can do that...」

【Grayfia】

（Aah. My nipples, they're still hard...）

Her nipples, which bounced up and down as her arms washed his back, had not settled down, and were still erect.

【Grayfia】

(I wonder when I last washed my husband's back) Suddenly, that sort of strong feeling, which should have had no relation to me, floated through Grayfia's head.

【Jhin】

「...Grayfia-san?」

【Grayfia】

「Ah. I, I'm going to pour hot water, so close your eyes!」

She came to her senses from my voice, and washed off the bubbles in a panic, using the hot water from the shower.

【Jhin】

「Hah...」

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sama, did that feel good?」

【Jhin】

「Yeah... It tickled a little, though. This time we'll switch. It's my turn to wash you, okay?」

【Grayfia】

「Mmh, mm, eh? Jhin-sama?」

While promptly concealing her bountiful chest from me, who had turned around, Grayfia's voice became high-pitched due to the sudden request.

【Jhin】

「? My family always took turns washing each other.」

【Grayfia】

「You and your family?」

【Jhin】

「Um-hmm.」

【Grayfia】

「I, I see. Well, okay. I guess I'll have you do me too.」

【Grayfia】

（We're family now, after all, right...?）

Trembling, she looked at my utterly innocent face and told herself that she was being ridiculous.

Grayfia explicitly ignored the slight pain that ran through the tips of her breasts, which she concealed with both hands.

【Jhin】

「Okay, switch. I'll wash Grayfia-san with a special soap, okay?」

At that time, Grayfia noticed my hands reach for a different container than the body soap, without hesitation.

【Grayfia】

「Special soap... Nnh?」

【Jhin】

「Yeah. I bought it with Rias recently so we could use it together. Ah, but it's unscented, so it's fine for a woman too.」

【Grayfia】

「Is that so...? Kufu, uuh.」

Taking transparent, viscous lotion from the container, I quickly reached out and daubed it over Grayfia's back.

【Grayfia】

「Hya... Ah Jhin-sama, sorry. It tickles,.」

Grayfia glossed over her high-pitched voice with a laugh, but her shoulders ended up slightly shivering fromthe feeling of my reinforced hands stroking her back.

【Jhin】

「Mm... I'll spread it all over, okay? You have very nice skin, after all. This is skincare.」

【Grayfia】

「Hmmm. You're curious about something like this already? Becoming interested in the opposite sex? My precocious Jhin-sama.」

【Jhin】

「*Dark Laughter*.」

【Jhin】

（That's right, I'm very interested in Grayfia-san's body...）

While practically devouring her with my eyes, I continued moving my hands over her white,erotic,

defenceless back.

And her shoulders, and the nape of her neck. The depression of her shoulder blades, the outline of her spine...

Beneath that, her narrow, yet moderately plump waist, the flesh of her voluminous ass, the chasm of buttock flesh that jutted out slightly from her chair...

【Jhin】

「Here goes...!」

【Grayfia】

「Ha, nh... Jhin-sama, you're trying hard, right...?」

While pretending to be the innocent 『Jhin-sama』, I smeared the lotion all over her seductive flesh, which had finally made contact with my hands, and evaluated it with my senses of sight and touch.

【Jhin】

（Every part looks deliciously dirty. I'm going to eat you up a lot starting now, Grayfia-san...）

【Grayfia】

「Nn, fuh... Fuu...」

【Jhin】

「Does it feel good, Grayfia-san?」

【Grayfia】

「Eh? Yeah... It feels good... Nice and warm.」

【Jhin】

「I wonder if you're the temperature-sensitive type?」

Being skillfully plastered with lotion, Grayfia's gleaming skin became flushed, and turned to the colour of cherry blossoms.

【Jhin】

（It's natural that it feels good, since it's specially made...）

This lotion was one of the 『lots of』 things I had made with alchemy from the ingredients Ophis gave me yesterday.

It being soap was an utter lie. It was a lotion with a high dose of concentrared aphrodisiac in it.

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san's back is smooth...」

【Grayfia】

「Mmfuh, that's normal. All women are like that...」

Its affinity with skin was high, and if plastered extensively, its effects would quickly put my partner into an intoxicated state.

The effect from the lotion alone wasn't that much, but coupled with the aphrodisiacs I had made her take up to this point, the effect would relax Grayfia's cautiousness and paralyze her reason more than enough.

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san's big back...」

【Grayfia】

「R, really now. Jhin-sama's hands feel really good, mmh...!」

【Jhin】

「Thank you, Grayfia's ass is really big and beautful!」

【Grayfia】

「Hey! That's not a compliment, is it? Kufu, my rear is ticklish... Ah, my thighs too?」

【Jhin】

「I've got to wash everything...」

【Grayfia】

「R, right. Unh... ufuh...」

Though feeling light surprise toward the sensation of my fingers, which were unlike those of her husband Sirzechs, Grayfia feigned calm as best as she could.

【Grayfia】

（That's right, Jhin-sama's just doing his best. I'm the strange one...）

【Grayfia】

「Anh, it's no good...」

【Jhin】

「Ah, did it hurt? Sorry.」

【Grayfia】

「N, no. That's not it...」

Thinking that her skin was reacting far too sensitively to my palms and fingertips, Grayfia purposely straightened her back.

【Grayfia】

「Now, scrub, okay? You can go harder.」

【Jhin】

「Okay...」

A smile unintentionally revealed itself on my face, who wound up returning to polite speech and respectfully obeying...

【Jhin】

「...」

Thus, Grayfia didn't even notice that I had just snickered just now.

【Jhin】

「Okay. Now, the front too...」

【Grayfia】

「E-eh? Ah, don't... Anh?」

She lightly argued for just a moment, when Jhin's arms promptly went under her armpits and arrived at

Grayfia's full pair of breasts.

【Grayfia】

「Th, that's enough, the front is, no good...」

My naked chest was pressed against the back of Grayfia, who stiffened her body, unable to even shake me off.

【Grayfia】

「Hih, anh...!」

【Grayfia】

（Jhin-sama's body... is warm...）

【Jhin】

「Amazing...! They're huge...!」

Ignoring the bewildered Grayfia, Jhin raised a simple-mindedly astonished voice.

【Jhin】

「These tits are really big! Grayfia-san's boobs...!」

【Grayfia】

「D, don't say "tits", or "boobs"!」

【Grayfia】

（Don't, don't touch my boobs, my nipples, are still hard...）

【Jhin】

「But, they really are big. They're the most beautiful boobs!」

【Grayfia】

「Be, beautiful?」

Grayfia was taken aback by the unexpected thought of Jhin, who playfully lifted and shook her breasts.

As a result, Jhin's ten fingers nimbly clung to her, and she ended up letting them smear the lotion all over her breasts.

【Jhin】

「Yeah, beautiful. They're a lot bigger than Okaa-san's.」

【Grayfia】

「Nh, fu... Is that so? Your Okaa-san's...」

【Jhin】

「Um-hmmm. They were average looking, I guess.」

Her breasts were repeatedly massaged by me, who tilted my head to the side.

Grayfia thought that motion was for ascertaining their size in order to answer her question.

Thus, Grayfia didn't notice that the extremely delicate movement of my fingers was searching around for, finding, and inflaming her womanly feelings.

【Grayfia】

「Ah, I see... Nfuh... Ha, anh.」

【Jhin】

「Yeah.」

【Jhin】

（They're really beautiful, dirty, perverted tits, Grayfia-san...!）

Almost raising my voice in astonishment, I hurriedly reformed my innocent smile.

【Jhin】

（The nipples are pointy too. They're near their limit already. You think I haven't noticed, Grayfia-san...?）

【Jhin】

「Yeah. These massive things are heavy.」

【Grayfia】

「How rude, to call them that Jhin-sama...But thank you for the compliment….」

While pouting at me, behind her, Grayfia started feeling somewhat proud.

【Jhin】

「Ah, that's bad. I got caught up in measuring your boobs.」

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sama, that's right! Wash me properly, not just my boobs, okay?」

【Jhin】

「Okaaay! The stomach too...」

【Grayfia】

（That's right, Jhin-sama's just washing me...）

【Grayfia】

「Mmh... Yes, gently there, okay?」

【Jhin】

「Um-hmm. Gennntly over the belly button...」

【Grayfia】

「Anh, you're skilled... Even my belly button will become clean...」

【Jhin】

「All right...!」

【Grayfia】

「Thanks, Jhin-sama.」

【Grayfia】

（I'm embarrassed, but rather happy...）

Due to my eagerness, I was attending to her and wholeheartedly trying to wash her, Grayfia's face spontaneously broke into a smile.

However...

Grayfia could only maintain her composure until that point.

【Jhin】

「Now, the boobs again, Grayfia-san!」

【Grayfia】

「Mm... Eh?!」

Gyumumu...!

【Grayfia】

「Kuoh...?!」

Instantly, Grayfia opened her eyes wide, startled by the excessive strength of the stimulation that had arisen.

With her breasts being rubbed against one another, and sporting an indecent lustre, Grayfia had wound up changing into a state so obscene that it even surprised me.

【Grayfia】

「D, don't, that's... Mmmmmmm!」

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san? Did it hurt?」

【Grayfia】

「Ih, it didn't, hurt. But, oh...!」

Each time her breast flesh changed shape, a shock hit Grayfia like an electric current.

【Grayfia】

「Kuoh, fuh...!」

【Grayfia】

（M, mustn't let out my voice...!）

She bit her lip in a panic. If she let out her voice, if she opened her mouth now...

【Grayfia】

「Ihi, nn...! Ku fuu!」

【Grayfia】

（Nooo, a strange voice is going to come out...!）

【Jhin】

「I knew it. Are they sore, Grayfia-san?」

【Grayfia】

「Yeah, but don't worry, okay? It doesn't hurt, f-fuh...」

Still with a shrill voice, she looked back at me and somehow made a smile.

【Grayfia】

「Th, they're beautiful, huh?」

【Grayfia】

（Aaah, what am I saying...?）

【Jhin】

「Yeah. Grayfia-san's boobs are best!」

Smiling sweetly at Grayfia, I was confident about the effects of the aphrodisiac lotion.

From her words, I was abe judge that Grayfia's reason was steadily melting away, due to the sensation from her breasts that filled both my hands.

【Jhin】

（Your nipples are erect, areolae and all, Grayfia-san! Completely erect. Too perverted...!）

【Jhin】

「It really doesn't hurt? You're not just bearing it?」

【Grayfia】

「Ih, it doesn't hurt! Ah, I am bearing it, though... Ah, I'm not, hii, I'm not, bearing that...」

Grayfia shook her head over and over again, trying desperately to gloss over the fact that her body was repeatedly convulsing.

【Jhin】

「Really...?」

【Grayfia】

「Really...! Haa, haa. I'm fine. You can continue, Jhin-sama... uuh.」

【Jhin】

「I can keep acting spoiled?」

【Grayfia】

「Yes! Act spoiled! Take advantage of me even more...!」

I did as Grayfia wished.

Gunii, guchiu! Gyu gyu mugyugyu!

【Grayfia】

「Ku! Fuhii! Ooohhhhh!」

Jostling her sticky bountiful breast, I nonchalantly slipped my fingers into place and continuously flicked her nipples.

【Grayfia】

「Nh fuh! Fufun?! Ki, fuhi!」

Having been repeatedly flicked with my reinforced fingers, Grayfia's nipples were now erect beyond their limit.

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san, your face is bright red... Are you hot?」

【Grayfia】

「I, wonder if I've, had a hot flash...?」

【Grayfia】

（That's right! I'm probably like this because I'm having a hot flash... Ihii!）

Mixing the sweat that was oozing out into the lotion, Grayfia's whole body was being plastered as she was toyed with by me.

*Lewd noises*...!

Being rubbed against by my fingers and even the back of my hands; being squashed together from the left and right; being shaken up and down...I kept teasing Grayfia.

【Grayfia】

「Oh... Oh! Good, fuhii! You're, good at this...!」

【Jhin】

「I'm glad. I'll continue washing your boobs, then.」

【Grayfia】

「Keep goiiing...」

【Grayfia】

（Strange...! So strange...!）

At this point, Grayfia's attention turned to the strangeness of the situation. However, it was aimed not at me, but at her own state.

【Grayfia】

（I'm, strange... To be so happy, for me to want, to be washed by Jhin-sama forever...）

Grayfia's ass, which protruded from the bath chair, trembled greatly.

【Jhin】

「...」

I noticed this, and...

【Grayfia】

「Haa, haah, aah... h... Eh?」

【Jhin】

「Fuu...」

Even though she had said to continue, I pulled both my arms out from under her armpits, and removed my hands from Grayfia's skin.

【Grayfia】

「Nnkuh, Jhin, sama...?」

【Grayfia】

（He's gotten tired already...? More...）

【Grayfia】

「Anh, more... Nnuuuh.」

Surprised by her extremely flirtatious tone of voice when she begged me to continue, Grayfia shuddered greatly.

【Grayfia】

（Th, that's no good, Grayfia! What am I thinking... Aah, my thoughts, are in disarray...）

At any rate, she had had her boobs 『washed』 enough now.

Next, after that, was...

【Jhin】

「Okay, next～」

【Grayfia】

「What's next...? Eh, Jhin-sama?!」

Jubu...!

【Grayfia】

「Nfuoh?! Jhin-sama～～?!」

【Jhin】

「Obviously, I'll wash over here too, Grayfia-san~」

Finally... At last...

*Lewd noises*...!

【Grayfia】

「Oh! Oh, ho! Ah oh... aaanh!」

Grayfia ended up responding to my most astonishing act today with a sweet whine.

【Grayfia】

（It's, it's...）

【Grayfia】

「That, Jhin-sama, that place, iss...!」

【Grayfia】

（That place, my pussy?! That place is off limits, nobody except Sirzechs can touch it...!）

Making her ass tremble upon the chair, she tried to escape, but my hands reinforced with demonic power would not allow it as I held back Grayfia's legs.

【Grayfia】

「Ih, it's dirty, that place is no good, since it's dirty, okay?」

【Jhin】

「If that's the case, I have to wash it all the more, right?」

【Grayfia】

「Ahh, right... Wr, wrong, ah anh! That's wrong, it's not like that, nnh, fingers...!」

【Grayfia】

（Jhin-sama's fingers...!）

They were the same fingers that had been massaging her breasts, but the intensity and lusciousness of the pleasure they gave to Grayfia's private parts was incomparably greater.

【Grayfia】

「Kuaah?! Hi, hiinh...?!」

My left and right middle fingers pushed their way through her thin pubic hair, and my index fingers slid into her soaking-wet crevice.

【Grayfia】

「W, wet... The lotion?」

【Jhin】

「Yeah. It's probably the soapy lotion. It's slimy!」

【Grayfia】

「Aaannh?!」

The feeling in her hot, aching, tingling cleft became dull, and Grayfia no longer knew if it had gotten wet because of the lotion, or because of what she had secreted.

【Jhin】

（*Dark laughter*, she's drenched. Grayfia-san is too wet. She's feeling it too much...!）

In contrast, I calmly ascertained that Grayfia's sexual excitement had reached the point of no return.

The moment her intensified frustration erupted, and she was given the pleasure she had unconsciously kept wishing for, the petals of Grayfia's shameful slit became tremendously congested, and suddenly overflowed with transparent love juices.

【Jhin】

「It's because this lotion is slimy, right...?」

【Grayfia】

「R, right... The lotion is slimy, isn't it...?」

【Jhin】

（Really, this is incredibly slimy. This is the feeling of Grayfia-san's pussy...?）

In the valley of her plump pubic mound, her clamshell of flesh, which was so elegant that one could call it pretty, vigorously congested, and pushed back my fingers with its elasticity.

【Grayfia】

「Hah, fuh! Jhin-sama, Jhin-sama...!」

【Grayfia】

「Ki hiih?! There...」

【Jhin】

「...」

【Grayfia】

「Kya ha?! No good, it's tingling...!」

【Grayfia】

（Ahh, what's, happening to mee...?!）

As she writhed and made a waterfall of sweat on her heaving lower abdomen, Grayfia's reason had already melted.

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sama is just, washing me, and yet...」

【Jhin】

「Yeah. I'm gonna wash Grayfia-san's pussy completely...!」

【Grayfia】

「?! Pus... You can't! That place is fine, you don't have to wash it!」

While incessantly playing with the slit of Grayfia, who wiggled her body left and right in refusal, Jhin whispered toward her earlobe, which had become bright red.

【Jhin】

「I don't need to wash your pussy? Pussy, Grayfia-san's

pussy...」

【Grayfia】

「Ih, it's fine. You don't have to wash my pussy, th, that

place, my pussy is... aaanh.」

Making clear indecent sounds, my fingers and Grayfia's lewd slit rubbed together.

【Jhin】

「Your pussy is fine? I don't have to wash Grayfia-san? Your pussy is okay?」

【Grayfia】

「Ih, it's fine, you don't have to wash... pussy, ahh! Pussy's fine, hiiiih... No good, I can't take it anymorre!」

【Jhin】

「What's no good? Is your pussy no good?」

【Grayfia】

「It's no good, pussy's no good, if you wash my pussy any

more, if it's washed by Jhin-sama's fingersss...!」

【Grayfia】

（If the inside of my dirty pussy, is washed, by Jhin-sama's fingers I'll...!）

The next moment, what Grayfia was hoping for occurred.

【Jhin】

「Yeah~ Okay, I'll thrust my fingers into Grayfia-san's pussy!」

【Grayfia】

「Kihiiiiih?!」

*Lewd noises*...!

【Grayfia】

「Fuhihin! Oh! Ohhh?!」

My two index fingers simultaneously pushed through her labia into her vagina, and the next moment...

*Lewd noises*...!

【Jhin】

「Uwah?! Something lewd came out of Grayfia-san's pussy~...!」

【Grayfia】

「Fuhiiiiinh?! Squ, ohii?!」

【Grayfia】

（S, squirting... Fe, feels goooooood!）

Pyuu! Pushii! Pyuuuu!

Shaking her sweat- and lotion-covered ass, Grayfia ended up repeatedly squirting transparent fluid from her urethra.

【Grayfia】

「Ooohhhhh!」

【Grayfia】

（Cumming, cumming! Cumming...! Kuaaah! Cummiiiiiiiiinnnnng!）

【Grayfia】

「Fumufuuuuuuuuu～～!」

When was the last time she had orgasmed and squirted...? Even as Grayfia vacantly pondered that in a corner of her head, which had exploded with pleasure, her lewd slit, which spewed honey intermittently, held my fingers in deep and squeezed them.

【Jhin】

「Wah, owowow, incredible tightening, Grayfia-san...! You okay? Is Grayfia-san all right? You're peeing...」

【Grayfia】

「Kuaaanh! What's wrong with me?! Jhin-sama, this is wrong, han! Hinnh! This is, this is...」

【Grayfia】

（E, even if I told him about cumming, or squirting, Jhin-sama probably wouldn't understand...!）

From behind Grayfia, who was thinking about that with her thoroughly disordered head, my laughter and calm voice were heard.

【Jhin】

「You can keep cumming as much as you like, and squirt some more! So, I'll increase the number of fingers, okay...?」

【Grayfia】

「Heh...?!」

*Lewd noises*...!

【Grayfia】

「Fugugunh?!」

【Grayfia】

（T, two fingers, twoooooo～～?!）

【Jhin】

「Yeah. Two fingers each, from both hands. I've put four of my fingers into Grayfia-san's pussy 」

【Grayfia】

「Four...?! Ah hya?!」

Now not even trying to hide my obscene intentions, I forced Grayfia to climax even more.

【Jhin】

「Haha! Now that I've put in four, I'll smear the lotion inside Grayfia-san's pussy too!」

Making intense sloshing sounds, I rubbed the aphrodisiac lotion against Grayfia's vagina.

【Grayfia】

「Lotionnnnn?! Four fingers, ahh! Pussy, Jhin-saman?!」

Lightning bolts of pleasure directly hit Grayfia's genitals, and she rushed towards an orgasm every time.

【Grayfia】

「Fingers, fingers! Stirrin me uhp! Anh, gumming! Guuu, no goood, he mustn't realiiize!」

【Grayfia】

（I have to hide, I have to hide that I'm cumming, from Jhin-sama...!）

【Jhin】

「Hora, cum again! Your pussy walls are dripping wet, Grayfia-san 」

【Grayfia】

「Drippin wed! Gummehh! Fuhinn! Aaah, mustn't let out my voiiice!」

Giving off a howl of delight, the likes of which even she had never heard before, Grayfia made her breasts bounce around, and her towering nipples jiggle, and finally...

【Grayfia】

「Aaah, it's gonna come out, ah, no good, I don't want it to! Heuuuuii～～～!」

*Lewd noises*...!

【Jhin】

「Eh...?!」

*More Lewd noises~~*...!

【Jhin】

「Uwah, pee...! You're peeing yourself, Grayfia-san!」

【Grayfia】

「Ugugu. Fugugu... nbunnnn...!」

While shivering intermittently, Grayfia's incontinence continued for a long time.

【Jhin】

「Awesome amount...! You drank way too much when you went intto the bath, din't you, Grayfia-san?」

【Grayfia】

（Have to, hide it...）

While I was rolling around laughing in my head at the un-ending urination, Grayfia thought of nothing but to hide it.

【Grayfia】

（Ah have to hide that I clima... I orga... Hide that I came from Jhin-sama...!）


	7. Grayfia Part 3 takin it to bed

...Bubble Bath...

【Jhin】

「Hey, Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】

「E-eh...?」

I cut around Grayfia who was befuddled, after her storm of a climax had finally passed, I stood in front of her, nude.

【Grayfia】

「Jhin, sama...?」

【Jhin】

「You see, Grayfia-san? My...」

【Grayfia】

「Ah...」

【Grayfia】

（Jhin-sama's...）

Even though my abnormally-sized meat pole was thrust at the tip of her nose, Grayfia, whose senses had been numbed, wasn't able to react immediately.

【Jhin】

「When I looked at Grayfia-san just now, my dick, it become amazingly stiff...」

【Grayfia】

「Ah...」

【Grayfia】

（The shape is different from Sirzech's... A big penis... Besides that, it belonged to a kid like Jhin-sama...）

As if entranced, Grayfia couldn't take her eyes off my towering dick, which had looked even more enormous because of my child body.

【Grayfia】

「Ahh... So, amazing...」

【Grayfia】

（It's, incredible... Jhin-sama's penis, it's my first time seeing it, but this penis is so amazing...）

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san, take a good look at my penis...」

The meat pole, which she gazed at with intoxicated eyes, was faintly twitching to match her heartbeat.

【Jhin】

「It became big like this because of Grayfia-san.」

【Grayfia】

「So big... because of me...?」

Even as she repeated my words, her thoughts not yet in order, her gaze turned towards my towering cock.

【Jhin】

「Uh-huh. It's because Grayfia-san is really beautiful.」

【Grayfia】

「I'm beautiful...?」

I said, as my manly penis stood furiously erect.

【Jhin】

「Yeah. You're really beautiful! That's why my dick became like this. That's why... I want you to be my lover, Grayfia-san.」

【Grayfia】

「...Eh?」

My lips moved down towards Grayfia, who had looked upward for the first time.

【Grayfia】

「Ah...! Nmuh...?!」

【Jhin】

「Juruu...!」

My French kiss was so passionate that, at first, it didn't seem like a kiss that would be done by someone the same age as her sister-in-law.

【Grayfia】

「Fumua, Jhin-ku... Hapu?! Juu, fujuu, nmubu...?」

Inserting my tongue into Grayfia's mouth without hesitation, I licked it all over, including the membranes, which had become sticky following her climax.

【Grayfia】

「Nnmu! Jhin, kufu! Fuha, anh...」

While I had captured Grayfia's attention with my skillful tongue technique,I pushed my towering dick between Grayfia's breasts, and rubbed it against them.

【Grayfia】

「Kufuuh...!」

Grayfia's heart beat fast from the heat of the cock.

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san is beautiful...」

When my penis came into contact with her still-hard nipples, a sweet pain ran through Grayfia's tits as if they had been pulled to their limit.

Her nipples, and lips, and...

*Lewd noises mostly from kissing*...

【Grayfia】

「...!」

【Grayfia】

（That Place...! I just came and yet unnnh...）

Grayfia sensed that her female genitals, which had disgracefully climaxed over and over until she peed herself, had started getting intensely wet again.

【Grayfia】

「Afu, unnnh...」

Watching Grayfia shuddering while mumbling a moan due to the lukewarm sensation in her groin, _I_ instructed her, my mouth still connected to hers.

【Jhin】

「Stick out your tongue, Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】

「Ah.., yeh. Yesssh...」

Surprisingly obedient, Grayfia stuck out her warm tongue toward me.

【Grayfia】

「Nreuu... Jhin, saama...」

Quiet watery sounds spread out in the bathroom.

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san, Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】

「Nruru, chu pu, Jhin-sama, churururu... Haa, aah, haaah...! Chupururururu...!」

Our two tongues entangled in Grayfia's field of vision, and performed a passionate French kiss.

【Grayfia】

（It's even been a while since kissing... I've hardly ever had a kiss like this...）

As if spurred by the pulsation of my penis, Grayfia twined her tongue around mine of her own accord, and took many slurps of my dripping saliva.

【Grayfia】

「Nku, nchuu... Nku! Koku, koku... Fau, rerururu.」

【Jhin】

「I have always, always loved Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】

「E-eh...? Jhin-sama...?」

【Grayfia】

（Jhin-sama... loves, me...?）

Even Grayfia's numbed reason instantly understood that what I meant by "love" was not innocently intended for her as an older woman I was close to, or even as my substitute for a mother.

The movement my tongue passionately caressing her own, and the feeling of the stiffness pressed against her breasts, was lucidly conveyed to Grayfia.

【Grayfia】

（Man and woman love... This boy loves me as a woman...）

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san...!」

【Grayfia】

「Ha, hafun, no good, you gan'd, Jhin-sama... Hanh! You musn't lick there, the side...」

【Jhin】

「Does the side of your tongue feel good, Grayfia-san? I'll lick it! Grayfia-san, I love you...!」

【Grayfia】

「Ah anh, you gan't... Don't, ah, don, seizemy tongue anymor...」

Shaking her head in refusal, Grayfia tried to pull her tongue back in a panic, but she couldn't do anything

about the luscious twinges that repeatedly ran along her spine at the same time.

【Grayfia】

（Love... Even though I'm already married...）

A faint tingling sensation was produced in her lower parts, and she felt fresh love honey suddenly begin to flow out.

【Grayfia】

「Chufumuuuunh, donn'd...!」

Her love juices, which had started to overflow, could not be stopped from endlessly gushing out every time my meat pole twitched.

【Grayfia】

（Pussy... Penis... No good...!）

Then, for the first time, her reason sounded an alarm bell due to the feelings of her body.

【Grayfia】

（This is wrong...!）

【Grayfia】

(This was wrong. This taboo. With Jhin-sama, who is my godchild, with the boy I had pledged to raise in my bestfriend's stead...)

Indulging in the mesmerizingly lewd kiss, Grayfia wanted the curved penis to rub against her boobs even more...

But, contrary to that...

【Grayfia】

「Fumuuuun...!」

【Jhin】

「...」

Grayfia shook her head greatly as she moaned in a nasal voice, and I took my tongue away surprisingly easily.

【Grayfia】

「Aaah... nh!」

What finally escaped from Grayfia's lips was not a moan of relief. Instead, she gave off such a starved, horny voice that it didn't seem like her own.

【Grayfia】

（I don't want it to end...!）

Those were words not from Grayfia's reason, but from her body.

【Grayfia】

「Don't, don't, Jhin-sama...!」

【Grayfia】

（I don't want to stop here...!）

It was the cry of a bitch, which Grayfia gave off, having recalled the pleasures of the flesh due to the ecstasy from her first orgasm in years.

【Jhin】

「Become my lover, Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】

「Don't...!」

【Grayfia】

（Don't, don't stop, don't take away your big penis...!）

【Grayfia】

「Ju jururu! Aaah...!」

Saliva suddenly overflowed from the inside of her mouth. Her flushed labia trembled as they secreted their nectar.

【Jhin】

「If Grayfia-san says not to do more than this, I'll give up...」

【Grayfia】

（Jhin-samaa...! Unfaiiir...!）

【Grayfia】

「A, any more, jururu, haah, haaah... Any more...」

Now even licking her lips in front of Jhin, Grayfia frailly lifted one hand with the last of her reason.

【Grayfia】

「Any, morrre...」

【Grayfia】

（If you tease me any more than this...）

【Grayfia】

「I'll get mad, at youuu...!」

I had watched the whole progression of Grayfia completely dissolving her maternal reasoning, and turning all of it into a hot magma of lust.

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】

「Ah, ahh, ahh...」

I put both hands on Grayfia's shoulders, and gently leant onto them.

In the course of slowly being put face-up on the bath-room floor, Grayfia spread her gorgeous legs wide of her own accord.

【Grayfia】

「No, don't... This is wrong, Jhin-sama...」

【Jhin】

「Well, I'll begin, Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】

「Aaahhh, you mustn't put it in...!」

Shaking her well shaped stomach, Grayfia's body appealed to me with the exact opposite reaction to her words.

If we put our bodies on top of one another, the difference between our physiques would be especially clear.

But despite that...

【Grayfia】

（So big...!）

The eyes of Grayfia, who desperately peered at my groin, were heavily focused on my huge meat pole.

As she thought, it was no mistake. It didn't seem so just because of the contrast with my body.

【Grayfia】

（More than him, it's bigger than Sirzechs...!）

【Grayfia】

「Dooon't...!」

【Jhin】

「It's too much, Grayfia-san, I can't hold back anymore...!」

The tip of my red-hot penis, had pushed its way through Grayfia's thin pubic hair.

【Grayfia】

「Hiiih.」

She had never taken such a huge thing, such a big manhood...

【Grayfia】

「Ha, Jhin-sama, I...」

The fear she instinctively felt made Grayfia's voice higher.

【Grayfia】

「Ah, I haven't had sex with that person for years now...!」

【Jhin】

「Eh...?」

Grayfia's words to, made me tilt my head to the side, but I didn't stop.

【Grayfia】

「I haven't done it in all this time with Sirzechs-sama. So Jhin-sama's big penis scares me...」

I heard her confession that she had no sexual relationship with her husband Sirzechs, which should have been a secret, but I didn't look surprised.

【Grayfia】

「Besides, Jhin-sama's penis is definitely bigger than his, so I'll, probably, aah, end up breaking...!」

Those were Grayfia's true feelings. Despite that...

【Jhin】

「*Dark laughter*. That's fine.」

【Grayfia】

「Eh...」

With a smile so sweet that one could call it angelic, I looked down upon the begging Grayfia's face.

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san will probably love my dick, after all.」

【Grayfia】

「Th, that's... Ah, wait, not yet...」

【Jhin】

「Ready, set 」

【Grayfia】

「Aah, it's gonna come! Aaaaaahhh!」

I begun to violate the core of the body of Grayfia, who surged with instinctive fear and magma-like anticipation, with my brutal cock.

*Lewd noise insertion :3*...!

【Grayfia】

「Kuoh, ohhh～～!」

【Grayfia】

（So, thiiiii...ck!）

The second her secret lips were spread out by my dick, Grayfia had spurted out a spray of love juices.

【Jhin】

「Nn, uuuh...!」

【Grayfia】

「Fuhaonh?! Ku fu?! Fuauuuuu!」

Making her body tremble, Grayfia responded to the arrival of my dick with a hoarse scream.

【Grayfia】

（Oh, oh! Big! This boy is big! I knew it, it's the first time, my first time with such a huge penis...!）

【Grayfia】

「Hahi! Ha hah, hiih, hiih, iii... nh!」

White fireworks sparked at the back of her head over and over, her lower parts wriggled, and her thighs jerked upwards over and over again of their own accord.

【Grayfia】

「Amaziiiiiiiiinnn...!」

【Jhin】

「Haha... I'm glad you're pleased.」

【Grayfia】

「But it's true! Something so amazing, I've...!」

It wasn't just the size that was amazing. Grayfia wasn't going crazy just from the thickness.

The shape, the temperature, the speed of the pulsations, the feeling of just about everything had become mixed together, run through Grayfia's spine, and burst in her brain.

【Grayfia】

（Inserting, cock...!）

From the feeling of the insertion, which was more intense than ever before, Grayfia's body experienced a shock that felt like it was rewriting her experience of men up to that point, remoulding her views on sex.

【Grayfia】

「Kuu... Amazing, amazing... aah, it's, amazing...!」

【Jhin】

「I'm glad, but~, Grayfia-san~...?」

【Grayfia】

「E-eh...? Hiiih?」

While savouring this moment, I reported the movement of my penis to Grayfia.

【Jhin】

「But look Grayfia-san. My dick hasn't even gone halfway into your pussy yet!」

【Grayfia】

「That's... That's, it's, it's, it's...」

【Grayfia】

（It's only halfway, but it's already amazing?!）

【Jhin】

「Relax...」

【Grayfia】

「Aaah, wait, wai...」

In one stroke, I thrusted the remaining half of my meatstick into Grayfia's flesh pot, who had been caught off guard due to her astonishment.

*Lewd noises*...!

【Grayfia】

「Ah! Ooooohhhhhhh?!」

In a howl that did not form into words, Grayfia complained to me about the shock.

【Jhin】

「Kuuuu, it's tight...!」

【Grayfia】

「Oh...! Gonna be pushed opeennnn...!」

*Fucking noises*...!

【Grayfia】

「Ho onh! Fuoohh...! Kuuuuuuunn～～!」

【Grayfia】

（Amazing, amazing, I'm gonna breeeak...!）

【Grayfia】

（It's completely different! It's my first time like this...!）

【Grayfia】

「Jhin, samaaa!」

While savouring even the dull pain as she trembled from the intense feelings of the insertion, Grayfia unconsciously raised her voice to name the partner who had given her

that shock.

【Jhin】

「Yeah...! It's gone almost completely in...! My dick, in Grayfia-san's pussy...」

【Grayfia】

「Gone, iiinnnn...!」

The throbbing of my brutal meat pole gave the impression that it was spreading out Grayfia's flesh walls

even more just from the pulsation.

【Grayfia】

「This is a penis, this is Jhin-sama's, it's amazingly thick, I'm, so...」

Even her breathing was shaky from the feeling of pressure, which felt like my entire body had gone into her.

【Grayfia】

「It's so, nnaaaah?!」

Just from me having moved a little bit, a flood of stimulation erupted in Grayfia's genitals, and suddenly

made her secrete hot honey juices again.

Mixing into the smells of the various things in the bathroom (soap, shampoo, etc.), the fact that her womanly smell had clearly become stronger was transmitted to Grayfia's nose.

Of course, it wasn't just Grayfia who felt the impact.

【Jhin】

「Uuuh, uuuh. Amazing...!」

Making both hands, which were leaning on her, shiver, I also made my voice more excited as I peered at Grayfia.

【Jhin】

「The inside of Grayfia-san's pussy is twisting around...」

【Grayfia】

「Ih, it's not doing anything like twisting around... Haoh! It's reached the baaack...」

The glans reached her cervix extremely easily, and Grayfia's membranes automatically erupted with joy from the strong sensation.

【Grayfia】

「Hinn! Iih! Kuhi! Fuhiinh...!」

【Jhin】

「Uuuh, it's wriggling, biting into me, I'm gonna be eaten by Grayfia-san~...!」

【Grayfia】

（I'm eating it uuup...I'm eating Jhin-sama... nnh.）

Clenching my teeth pathetically with a sweaty forehead, I was doing the best I could.

However, Grayfia had been made to experience an even greater shock and vivid pleasure just from the straightforward insertion of I did, who was many years younger.

【Grayfia】

「Amaziiiing... Mmmh!」

【Grayfia】

（It feels like it's going to pierce through my stomach and reach my throat...!）

In reality, it didn't reach her stomach, but it felt like it had incredible mass.

Having now completely awoken to her dark self due to the wickedly brazen insertion, which didn't suit my childlike body, Grayfia couldn't help but say words of praise.

【Grayfia】

「Amazing...! This is wrong! Even though this is wrong, nhguh! It's amazingly...!」

【Jhin】

「Kuu, Grayfia-san's insides are hot...!」

【Grayfia】

「Yours is hot too, thick and hard and hot, you're great at this, aanh, Jhin-sama...wonderful...!」

【Jhin】

「Ah, hah...!」

My sweet voice became even more excited, and I twisted my face for just a moment, making my eyes gleam as I peered at Grayfia.

【Jhin】

「I, I'm, happy...!」

It even looked like faint tears had come to my twinkling eyes.

【Grayfia】

「Jhin, sama...」

【Jhin】

「I'm happy... Truly happy, I got to do something dirty with Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】

「Yeah... That's right. We did end up doing something dirty...」

"Even though it's wrong..." She got a pain in her chest again.

【Grayfia】

「It's our little secret to everyone, okay...? This is really wrong, after all... Okay?」

【Jhin】

「Yeah, yeah! It's our dirty little secret! I absolutely won't tell anyone!」

【Grayfia】

「Nnh, yeah... A secret, right...?」

【Jhin】

「Uuuh, but, I really am happy!」

Trembling, I made a smiling face, which looked as happy as I said.

【Jhin】

「Did you know I lost my virginity to Grayfia-san a few years back like this in the bathroom too?...At that time we just came back from the mansion of my Fiancé Ravel-chan...」

【Jhin】

「….The wine from Lord Phoenix that I had brought back to the mansion accidentally fell to the floor, and drops of it had entered Grayfia-san's mouth….After that Grayfia-san acted all funny and brought me to the bathroom then pushed me down…. That day I got to become a real, adult man in Grayfia-san's pussy...!」

【Grayfia】

「I... Eh... Eh?!」

Grayfia's eyes and mouth shot open.

【Grayfia】

（I, I, stole Jhin-sama's virginity years ago...?!）

Whether that was unexpected or not, Grayfia no longer knew. However...

Grayfia was shocked about my revelation, which she could easily imagine doing when she got drunk, based on that fact at least.

【Grayfia】

（F, for me to have violated Jhin-sama at such a young age.. Corneila "Jhin's mom" I...!）

In that case, after this...

Once this whole act of taboo is all over...

【Grayfia】

（What on Earth will happen to our relationship after this...?!）

【Jhin】

「Finally, I got to become one with Grayfia-san again. So...」

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sama? Jhin-sama? Hiii...?!」

My meat pole became one size larger again.

【Jhin】

「So, every day from now on, I'll stir up Grayfia-san's pussy as much as I want!...」

【Grayfia】

「...Hyawah!」

Just from those words...

Out of fear and delight, Grayfia ended up discharging a large amount of love juices, as if she had wet herself.

*Intense Lewd noises*...!

【Grayfia】

「Hohaah?! Hihiin! Jhin-ku... Jhin-sama!」

【Jhin】

「Yeah? What, Grayfia-san...?!」

*More intense Lewd noises*...!

【Grayfia】

「Kuaooohh?! Hah, hiii～! Kihii! Ngihi?! Jhin, hu!

Huguuun!」

Together with pumping sounds, the likes of which Grayfia had never heard before, my cock roughly violated her mucosal folds.

【Jhin】

「Ahh, it's gotten pretty easy to move! It feels good, Grayfia-san's pussy being rubbed against my dick feels good!」

【Grayfia】

「Hagu! Hagu?! Gufun! Gyuu...!」

【Jhin】

「Ahahahaha, when I touch the deepest part, Grayfia-san's pussy reacts obscenely.」

【Grayfia】

「Th, that, thad'sh!」

【Grayfia】

（That's, I don't know anymorrre...!）

Being toyed with by my guilt-free pistoning, I raised a childlike laughter, Grayfia couldn't resist at all, being on the brink of climax.

【Jhin】

「This amazing, when I strike it, Grayfia-san keeps tightening up... Kuuuuh」

【Grayfia】

「Aaaaaiinnh! I'm being made to tighten uuuup...!」

Being twisted around by Grayfia's vaginal flesh, which contracted immediately after I fiercely poked the base of her vagina, I screwed up his my happily with a high pitched voice.

【Jhin】

「My dick's being tightly embraced~ Feels good, The way Grayfia- san's pussy hugs my dick feels good~」

While doing this my expression was innocent, just like that of a little puppy. Despite that...

【Grayfia】

（His penis is ferocious! A ferocious penis, rampaging around inside me...!）

Whether she liked it or not, Grayfia was getting into having sex with me (who indulged in pleasure to my heart's content) due to my pistoning, which was as merciless as it was experienced.

【Jhin】

「Oooh, you're really lewd, Grayfia-san! Not just your pussy, your body is lewd all over...!」

【Grayfia】

「Nooohhh! Hofunn! That's wrong, Jhin-sama, Jhin-sama's the dirty one...!」

【Jhin】

「I'll rub the entrance, scrub it, scrape the entrance with the tip of my cock...」

【Grayfia】

「Not there, not there...! Scrapiiiing?! Ohh, don't, cut it out!」

【Grayfia】

（It's the G-spot, that place is the G-spot!）

【Grayfia】

「Kihiiii! Tingling, it's tingliiiing!」

Whenever she was made to bend her spine backwards from the pleasure, which was too much to bear, love juices sprayed from the border between the cock and her labia.

【Grayfia】

「It's leaking out, uunh...!」

【Jhin】

「That's okay, let it leak. We're even...~」

【Grayfia】

「E-eh? Jhin-sama...? Nguuu?!」

Grayfia felt the muscles along her spine freeze due to the faint change that arose in my smile, and at the same time...

*Lewd noises*...!

【Grayfia】

「Kuooooooonnh?!」

The thick cock filled up Grayfia's honey pot all the way again.

【Grayfia】

（Skewer, ing...!）

【Jhin】

「We're even. Because, after this, I'm going to let it out too, in Grayfia-san's pussy.」

【Grayfia】

「...Hah?!」

A gasping sound was audible from Grayfia's open throat.

【Grayfia】

（Th, this boy, knows...!）

【Grayfia】

(This boy, understood the essence of sex...)

【Grayfia】

（The way a man trains a woman to be his...）

【Jhin】

「Come on~, let's rehearse letting it out, Grayfia-san! Hue hue, Guuh~」

【Grayfia】

「Aaaah, no, don't...!」

【Grayfia】

「Unnnh!」

Pumping in and out repeatedly, a hot spray gushed out from my swollen tip.

【Grayfia】

（Pre, Jhin-sama's Cowper fluid...!）

【Grayfia】

「Kufuuuuuuuoooohhh...!」

Grayfia, who had reached a climax as if it were a conditioned reflex, wriggled her sweaty skin and clung to me with her arms, legs and vaginal flesh.

【Jhin】

「Awesome, awesome, just from putting in a little pre, Grayfia-san's whole body sexily bent back~」

【Grayfia】

「S, stop, please! Stop, this is no goood...!」

【Jhin】

「Sorry no can do huehue.」

【Grayfia】

「H, hot! Something hot is spewing ouuuut...!」

【Jhin】

「Aha! Again! You're twitching. That's funny! Grayfia-san's an adult, yet she's doing as my dick tells her!」

【Grayfia】

「S, stop! I'll get angry! What are you saying, about a woman? Ah, wait, another wave is...」

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san so lewd ~ Hue hue～」

【Grayfia】

「Even though the waves won't draw baaaack... mmh!」

【Grayfia】

（Something hot, gonna flow out～～...）

Sweat oozed out from all the pores of her body, and her lotion-covered torso became even wetter.

It wasn't just sweat. Love juices from the repeated climaxes, drool, and even tears ran down, and she felt something lukewarm trickle down her buttock cleavage.

【Jhin】

「Haha. Just like a chemical reaction. Grayfia-san's body is being altered by my pre 」

【Grayfia】

「Hah hah... Let me off already...」

【Jhin】

「Nope~ That's still the rehearsal, right? After this comes the real thing... Okay!」

【Grayfia】

「Onh!」

【Jhin】

「Hey, Grayfia-san. You're like this just from my pre, so if I let out a lot of my semen for real, what'll happen to you, Grayfia-san...?」

【Grayfia】

「Hah, Jhin-saman!」

Grayfia looked up at Jhin and shuddered.

【Grayfia】

「Th, that's no good, this is just practice, right? After all, if we were to make a baby, it would be a big problem, wouldn't it?」

Looking up at me desperately, Grayfia shrewdly tried to persuade me that that act would be disadvantageous for us.

However...

【Jhin】

「A baby with Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】

「So, outside. Okay? Jh, in...」

There was no change in my smiling face, but...

【Grayfia】

（Is he... serious...?）

Along with her despair, Grayfia had finally realized. That this act was based on understanding everything.

I had intended to do this from the beginning. I intended for her, the lonely woman who had been neglected by her Maou husband Sirzechs...

【Grayfia】

（To be filled with his sperm instead of that person's, and become his...）

【Grayfia】

「Hii, iiih...!」

【Jhin】

「*Dark laughter*...」

【Grayfia】

「Noooo! Dooon't!」

This time, without exaggeration, Grayfia felt terror, and tried to get away from me.

But it was all too late.

*Oh look more Lewd noises*...!

【Jhin】

「The big moment is coming! My semen will go into Grayfia-san's pussy!」

【Grayfia】

「Ohhh! Haguu! Don't, donnn'd!」

【Jhin】

「Uuuh, awesome, your pussy's tightened up~. You can't stop cumming anymore, right? Grayfia-san can cling onto my dick whenever she wants!」

【Grayfia】

（I have to get away, I have to get away! I'm going to be turned into Jhin-sama's woman...!）

【Grayfia】

「Ah, amazin! Thick... Ooonh! No good, no good, no goood! Clinging onto him is no gooood!」

【Jhin】

「You've already memorized the taste of my pre, haven't you? Semen far richer than that is going to come out.」

【Grayfia】

（Sirzechs where are you? Help...! The extremely thick semen of Jhin-sama, of someone other than you is entering me!）

【Jhin】

「Ahaha, Grayfia-san you're still clutching onto me. You want to drink cum with your womb so you can get pregnant?」

【Grayfia】

「Ingih! Higigi! I'm Jhin-sama's guardian maid!」

【Jhin】

「You were holding back beacuase of that, really? Absurd! I've already decided Grayfia-san's going to become my lover and my lewd maid y'know~」

【Grayfia】

「I caaaaaan't!」

While screaming, Grayfia wiggled her hips to the left and right, and pushed out her breasts of her own accord.

The situation didn't look like anything but an extremely intimate sex act between lovers.

【Jhin】

「Don't hold back. I'll pry into Grayfia-san's frustrated pussy like this every day, over and over again for the rest of your laifuuu...~」

【Grayfia】

「F, frustrated, pry, p...laifuu?.!」

【Grayfia】

（Nooo, it's so, amaziiing!）

【Jhin】

「Covet my dick as much as you want~ , I'll liberate Grayfia-san's perverted pussy~.」

【Grayfia】

「Oh...! Oh...! Perverrted...!」

【Grayfia】

（I'll be set free, That Dark Part of me, liberated by being churned, in my womb's openiiing...!）

【Grayfia】

「You, can't...!」

She put strength into her lower parts and squeezed out words of refusal, as if clinging to a fragment of reason, when….

【Jhin】

「Uu, uuh, I, I...」

【Grayfia】

「Ah...!」

With her vaginal flesh, which held onto me tightly, Grayfia acutely sensed that the state of my meat pole had changed.

【Jhin】

「Kuuuu!」

【Grayfia】

（The umbrella of his glans has opened... The tip is twitching, this boy, is already...!）

It wouldn't be strange for me to shoot off at any time. It was the last phase a penis displayed before ejaculation, but I gritted my teeth and continued to hold back.

【Jhin】

「But... Grayfia-san, said not to...!」

While feeling inexplicable affection towards me, who trembled and let my face turn pale, but nevertheless tried firmly not to ejaculate...

【Grayfia】

（Aaah, now...!）

Grayfia thrust her hips up of her own volition.

【Jhin】

「G, Grayfia-san!」

【Grayfia】

「Now! Quickly, let it out...!」

【Jhin】

「!」

The next moment, I showed a smile, and the dam that had held back my urges burst into pieces.

*Lewd noise x2*...!

【Grayfia】

「Hohiiyaaaah?! Cumming cumming cummiiiiiiinnnng!」

【Jhin】

「Grayfia-san, kuuunh!」

*Lewd noise over 9000*...!

【Grayfia】

「Fuguuuu?! Coming out! Comin ouut! It's coming, going inn... Aaaaaiinnh!」

This was an ejaculation from one person...?

【Grayfia】

（A huge amounnt?! Incredible amouuuunt...!）

Quantity, heat, richness... The mass-ejaculation, which Grayfia had never experienced before, struck her womb directly as if an explosion had occurred inside her vagina.

【Jhin】

「Awesome, Grayfia-san, your whole body's sexily bending back while you drink it up...~」

【Grayfia】

（Womb's, obeniiiiiiinnng～～～～!）

All of her vaginal folds bit down fiercely onto his cock, drawing it in deeper, and her womb descended and rub- bed its entrance against his glans as if to suck on it.

*Lewd noises*...!

【Grayfia】

「Fuhoooooonnh! Directly... in my womb...!」

【Jhin】

「Yeah. I'll let you drink it. I'll let Grayfia-san drink the semen from my dick with her womb...~ Awesome, awesome, you're gulping it down!」

*Lewd noises*...!

【Grayfia】

「Oh! Onn! Buhiinn! Hiiiiinh!」

While making a stammered scream, Grayfia continued taking cloudy white liquid into her womb whenever the cum gushed out from my penis.

【Grayfia】

（I'm drinking it! He's making me drink it up! The amount is incredible! How many years has it been...?!）

【Jhin】

「Haha, your cervix is sucking on me by itself~. That's awesome, Grayfia-san. Shall I force it back with my dick?」

【Grayfia】

「Please do iiiiiiiit!」

Grayfia who pled, while exposing a sweaty face that was twisted with ecstasy did not have the look of someone who was right in the head anymore.

【Grayfia】

「Nnh, amazing! Amazing! It's heavy! Being packed with semen! Jhin-sama's seemennn!」

The coquettish voice of a bitch who had completely submitted to a man echoed throughout the large bathroom, which was stuffy with warm air.

At the peak of female ecstasy, to which she had forcibly awoken, lusting after a man with all her might for as long as her strength lasted...

While her husband was away on a trip, joy that Grayfia was experiencing for the first time, pleasure that bared her womanhood...

Had been taught to her by me, who was her betfriends's son, in the large bathroom.

【Grayfia】

「Haa, haah... Aaah...」

【Jhin】

「That was an awesome cumming face, Grayfia-san. Was my semen that delicious?~」

【Grayfia】

「Uuh... kuu... fuuiuuu...」

Making her flushed skin twitch, Grayfia was on the brink of ecstasy due to the afterglow of her climax.

【Grayfia】

「Beh, because. You're... anh, still...」

【Jhin】

「*Dark laughter*...」

Even after I had dumped the large quantity of cum into Grayfia's vagina, I still kept swinging my penis, which was still buried inside her, in order to tease her.

【Jhin】

「You're still clinging to my dick... Not satisfied, Grayfia- san?」

【Grayfia】

「That's, that's... Ah, don't twist it, if you screw it into the spot where I feel good, I'll lightly cum...」

【Jhin】

「I'll stroke your tummy too. I did pour a lot in there, after all...」

【Grayfia】

（Aaah, Jhin-sama...）

When I stroked the area above her womb which had become heavy and stiff, having been filled with a large amount of semen all at once a feeling of fullness arose from Grayfia's lower abdomen.

【Grayfia】

「You're gifted at degrading women...」

【Jhin】

「Mmm...?」

【Grayfia】

「To caress my womb from the inside and out... nnh.」

【Grayfia】

（You've instilled the idea that I'm your property, from the core of my body...）

In the afterglow of climax, Grayfia was lethargic, as if drunk, as she correctly comprehended my actions.

【Jhin】

「Mmm... But, Grayfia-san. This is still only the beginning. It's only just begun, hasn't it?」

【Grayfia】

「E-eh...?」

*Lewd noise*...!

【Grayfia】

「Honnh...?!」

I pulled out my cock, which still maintained its full thickness. Then...

【Grayfia】

「Ah, no... It's going to come ouuut, nooo...!」

*Loud Lewd noises*...!

As if to drown out her sad-sounding moan, the bulk of cloudy white liquid began to pour out from Grayfia's gaping-open vagina, making obscene noises.

【Jhin】

「Amazing! I put so much into Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】

「You're meeean...!」

Grayfia appealed to my compassion, but her voice was pregnant with an intoxicated tone.

The fact that she was letting the semen overflow, without even closing her legs, didn't just seem to be because strength wouldn't enter her body after her climax.

【Jhin】

「*Dark laughter*...」

【Grayfia】

「Jhin-sama, you little...」

Grayfia purred in a heavily flirtatious voice. Meanwhile, my penis had recovered in the blink of an eye as I was looking at Grayfia's lewd slit, the entrance of which slowly contracted.

【Jhin】

「This place is gonna get cold, Grayfia-san.」

I stood next to Grayfia's face, as if to flaunt my long penis.

【Jhin】

「Let's go continue on my bed, okay...?~」

There wasn't a single way for Grayfia, whose eyes glistened as she looked up at me, to resist my sinister words and smile.

 **Note**

I Wonder how Rias kept handling that large dick :3

Can any of you make a oc x griselda x gabriel corruption fanfic wanna read one please~~~~ make him a reincarnated exorcist bent on corrupting every church women in dxd world lol


	8. Commemorating this Moment

... **Jhin's Bedroom**...

Greeting the servants that passed us, me and Grayfia went straight to my room.

【Jhin】  
「And now...」

Gently placing my hand on the doorknob.

I confidently pictured the scene that we were about to do.

【Jhin】  
（Grayfia-san's probably...）

Looking behind me...

【Jhin】  
(I knew it, she's still shaken up.)

【Grayfia】  
「Ah...」

Her shoulders trembling, Grayfia went straight in the centre of  
the room and looked back at me, who had also entered with a refreshing smile.

Her breasts, which had been covered by her Maid uniform after  
our bath, jiggled up and down.

【Jhin】  
「Now that we are alone again, Grayfia-san. Just as promised let's.」

【Grayfia】  
「Th, that's not it. Listen, Jhin-sama...」

【Jhin】  
「Uh-huh?」

Grayfia who seemed to have regained her sense and conscience as a parent after taking a bath earnestly tried to appeal to me to calm down.

【Grayfia】  
「Jhin-sama, about the thing I did to you when you were younger... Well, that and afterwards...」

【Jhin】  
「Uh-huh?」

I nodded in satisfaction from the fact that Grayfia had not forgotten about the talk after our second time having sex.

【Grayfia】  
「I was to blame for that. It was all my fault...」

【Jhin】  
「?」

【Grayfia】  
「I'm sorry, Jhin-sama. Even though I'm your godmother, I...」

Once she opened her mouth, Grayfia kept talking on and on.

【Grayfia】  
「That was my fault, for not having realized that Jhin-sama..., loved me. It's all my fault. I'm sorry...!」

【Jhin】  
「Okay, Grayfia-san.」

I replied, and moved a step ahead towards Grayfia, who swung her beautiful silver hair as she bowed her head deeply.

【Grayfia】  
「S, so, today was a mistake, right? Let's make that a one time thing, okay? So, something like that will never...」

【Jhin】  
「*Dark laughter*...」

Still looking up at Grayfia, I made a sweet, innocent smile, and...  
Placed my hands upon my pants, and pulled them down in one single stroke.

【Grayfia】  
「Ah...」

The eyes of Grayfia, who stiffened her body, were focused on my lower half, which had become exposed.

【Grayfia】  
（I knew it, it is big...!）

【Grayfia】  
(Seeing it again, it is clear that, that part of Jhin-sama is exceptionally manly.)

When she considered that this had gone inside of her over and over during the day, Grayfia's lower parts flared up with heat of their own accord.

【Grayfia】  
（It's bending backwards...）

【Grayfia】  
「...Ah. D, don't, that's no good!」

Grayfia shook her head greatly. At the same time, she mustered her reason to tell herself that she was my godmother.

【Grayfia】  
（That's right! I'm the adult! I'm a lot older, so...!）

She was an experienced adult woman, who had been alive far longer than the likes of of her godchild.

Relying on that pride, Grayfia confronted me over again.

【Grayfia】  
「That's bad, Jhin-sama! Put on your clothes!」

【Grayfia】  
（Right! Adult...!）

【Jhin】  
「Grayfia-san? If you let out a loud voice like that, you'll be heard by the servants outside y'know.」

【Grayfia】  
「Listen to what I'm saying. Th, this is no good!」

【Grayfia】  
（Ahh, but he's an adult too! So big... He's an adult now, mature, and big down there...）

She had been done by a full-fledged "man", both in name and reality... Such a thought arose in the corner of Grayfia's head.

【Grayfia】  
「If you don't stop, I'll get angry! Put it away!」

【Jhin】  
「Hmmm. What'll you do if you get angry?」

Still smiling, I calmly approached her.

【Grayfia】  
「I, I'll spank you! This is wrong, Jhin-sama...!」

【Jhin】  
「Spank me? Even though we were so affectionate this morning?...」

I proceeded another step further.

My cock also closed the distance from Grayfia at the same time.

【Grayfia】  
「Uuuuh...」

My cock, which I pushed out to show off, had made her feel like I had thrusted it into the bottom of her stomach.

【Grayfia】  
（Ah, amazing...）

【Grayfia】  
「Hey! Don't, ah, if you get any closer... Put that away, put it away...!」

Grayfia, who couldn't take her eyes off my cock, had no choice but to step back, her eyes frozen in place.

【Jhin】  
「Fufu...」

【Grayfia】  
「Put it away, don't show me that... Ah?!」

But she couldn't shrink back forever.

【Grayfia】  
「Kya?! No...!」

Grayfia's heel bumped into my bed. Her field of vision rotated enormously.

Making a "thud", Grayfia fell face-up on top of my bed.

【Jhin】  
「Now, let's continue from this morning, okay...?」

【Grayfia】  
「W, wait, Jhin-sa...nnh?!」

I also got on the bed next to Grayfia, who had fallen over, and placed my lips onto hers.

【Grayfia】  
「Nnfu...?! Hah, ah?! Jhin-sa, nmmh!」

【Jhin】  
「...Mmm. Before the main event, let's make out a lot okay, French kiss... 」

【Grayfia】  
「Kufuu! Ah, don'd, nnauh...!」

I quickly seized Grayfia's lips, and found her tongue in the blink of an eye.

【Grayfia】  
「Kuamu?! Reuuh, don, it's wronng...!」

【Grayfia】  
（Kiss, I'm kissing Jhin-sama, again...!）

【Jhin】  
「Grayfia-san...」

While chasing Grayfia's tongue around, I whispered to her with a long breath.

【Jhin】  
「It's not wrong, nnh... After all, you've been holding out all this time since Sirzechs never made love to you, right?」

Holding Grayfia's plump lips between mine, I moistened both the upper and lower lips with saliva in the blink of an eye.

【Grayfia】  
「Hamunh, h, hey, don't... We did it a lot, in the bathroom, didn't we? So much... auh!」

【Grayfia】  
（So much, filling my belly, whooshing in...!）

Having recalled the liaison during the day, Grayfia's thighs unconsciously rubbed together.

【Jhin】  
「Yeah. I let out a lot. All my semen went inside Grayfia-san's pussy!」

【Grayfia】  
「～～～h!」

【Jhin】  
「This time too, I'll let Grayfia-san drink even more this afternoon, okay?」

【Grayfia】  
「Let m, nchufu?! Hiah! Thah's no gooh...!」

【Jhin】  
「Hmm? This matter is decided Grayfia-san absolutely  
cannot go against it... Chururu.」

【Grayfia】  
「Nruuu...! If you, do it that much... Hahii?!」

Her trembling voice was interrupted by a stiff scream.  
This was because my hand had found the tip of Grayfia's breast.  
Muku, mukuku...

【Jhin】  
「Hora, I've got it... Wow. Grayfia-san's nipples are already erect 」

【Grayfia】  
「Himuu...!」

As I said this, contrary to her mind, Grayfia's body was displaying a greedy reaction to me.

【Jhin】  
「Chuu, fufu. They're getting harder even as I touch them.」

The inflamed tips of her breasts ached as they swelled out, and pushed my fingers back so much that it was clear even through her maid uniform.

【Jhin】  
「They're huge, hora...! As you'd expect from Grayfia-san, even your nipples are amazingly seductive. 」

【Grayfia】  
「Fumuah?!」

【Grayfia】  
（Noo, nnh!）

As her tongue and lips were licked all over by me, Grayfia's cheeks turned red from the shame.

But simultaneously, she felt a dull, numbingly luscious ache permeate the inside of her body from every part that I touched.

【Jhin】  
「Let's French kiss as I play with your nipple. Mmm Delicious, Grayfia-san's spit, let me drink more.」

【Grayfia】  
「Fuah, don, nchuu... Npuuh, ih's no goooh...」

Shaking her head in refusal, Grayfia wiggled her body back and forth sadly, but her eyes were getting intoxicated by lust, and her point of focus was becoming indistinct.

【Jhin】  
「Yeah, jururururu...」

【Grayfia】  
「Haafu! Jurururu, nkuuuu...!」

【Grayfia】  
（I'm being affected...! By Jhin-sama's kiss...）

【Jhin】  
「Fuuu. Fresh out of the bath, Grayfia-san is nice and warm, smells nice... 」

【Grayfia】  
「Th, afuh, that's right. Maybe it's because I just, stepped out of the bah... nchuru.」

【Grayfia】  
（Right! So that's wrong, I'm not hot all over because of Jhin-sama's kiss...）

【Jhin】  
「Jirurururu! Nnuuuh～～, Grayfia-saaan 」

【Grayfia】  
「Jurujupah! Fu, hiiiinh...!」

Grayfia reflexively responded to my passionate sucking with a sweet squeal.

【Grayfia】  
（Nooo, a dirty voice is gonna come out...!）

【Jhin】  
「Fufu. No matter how much I do it, I can never get enough. Grayfia-san's kissing... Your so skilled I love it Grayfia-san amm nnhh...」

【Grayfia】  
「Wrong, fah, ammh, Jhin-sama's doing it! Ah, your tongue's slurping again...」

I slid all over Grayfia's quivering tongue with my lips, making a happy-looking smile.

Even during that time, I was not about to stop stimulating her nipple, which had become really hard due to my skilled finger work.

I pinched the border between her nipple and areola with my fingers, and gently put strength into caressing them.

Grayfia reacted violently to the caress, which was done in order to notify the nipple's owner about its presence and size.

【Grayfia】  
「Kufuhi! My breasts, there... nnh!」

【Jhin】  
「Yeah. Your nipples are hard. Grayfia-san's seductive nipples got erect.」

【Grayfia】  
「Hyaaaan...!」

【Jhin】  
「Your nipples are great, though. Your entire breasts too...Look, they're so smooth, I can tell through your clothes. Like so... Smoooth, smoooth. 」

【Grayfia】  
「Don rub thehm...」

An electric current ran through her entire breast from the exquisite rubbing.

【Grayfia】  
「Hahi! That tickles, anh! Hyuu!」

【Grayfia】  
（It's no use...! Like that, they'll become big again, they'll get even bigger than that...）

Grayfia believed they would become a lot more swollen and engorged. And I knew that too very well.

【Jhin】  
「Puha! Break! That's it for stroking through the uniform... Juru!」

【Grayfia】  
「Hmmmuun...! E-eh?」

【Jhin】  
「Okay, full exposure time!」

【Grayfia】  
「Kufanh?!」

Smoothly undressing her from atop her breasts, I exposed Grayfia's entire top half in one go.

【Jhin】  
「I want to see Grayfia-san's seductive nipples directly, okay?」

【Grayfia】  
「D, look! Don't look...」

Piercing shame struck her whole body, and a strange tingling sensation raised its head within Grayfia's breasts at the same time.

【Jhin】  
「Wow, Grayfia-san's bright red. Are you that embarrassed about your boobs being seen? Even though we're family...?」

【Grayfia】  
「Ih, it's embarrassing, being looked at by you! Being looked at by Jhin-sama is embarrassing...!」

Reflexively making a crying voice, Grayfia appealed to me her partner.

【Jhin】  
「In that case, keep kissing me even more, so I can't see them.」

I flicked the tip of my tongue against Grayfia's own lips and tongue.

【Grayfia】  
「Jhin-Saman!」

【Jhin】  
「You have to kiss me a lot, so much that I won't have time  
to look at your boobs, okay...?」

【Grayfia】  
「Uuuuh...」

She had no intention of obeying my words, but...

【Grayfia】  
「Hamuu! Jhin-ku, nnmuchu! Juru! Chufu, chumufuuuunn!」

As a result, Grayfia began to entwine her tongue around mine by herself for the first time.

【Jhin】  
「Uwah, amazing... You're so passionate, Grayfia-san.」

【Grayfia】  
「It's Jhin-sama's fault, ishhn it? Rero reru, nfuchu, rerururu...!」

【Grayfia】  
（Ahh... A French kiss... For the second time today...）

The bathroom, and the bedroom now. Even Grayfia herself couldn't believe that she had moved her tongue voluntarily both times.

【Grayfia】  
（A kiss that lovers do... A vulgar act between adults... And yet, Jhin-sama and I...）

【Grayfia】  
「Nchufu, nrureureruru, fuaah, hamu...!」

【Jhin】  
「Grayfia-san, let's kiss like this while I play with your boobs, okay...?」

【Grayfia】  
「Afu, waih, boobs are no good... Annh, dooon't!」

Contrary to her words, Grayfia was not able to show any signs of resistance.

【Jhin】  
「Chu, chu! A tongue kiss with Grayfia-san, an ero-kiss 」

【Grayfia】  
「Nh, chu, noo... Ero, anh, rero, reroro... Hamuchuuu!」

I teased her exposed breasts, and, as if seduced by my fingertips, Grayfia was completely engrossed in the passionate oral exchange before she knew it.

【Grayfia】  
「Hafu, nmuh. You naughty boy, Jhin-sama...!」

【Jhin】  
「Grayfia-san, drink the saliva, drink my spit, Grayfia-san~.」

【Grayfia】  
「Haun, jurururu, nku, koku, nku, nkuh... kufuuunh!」

【Grayfia】  
（Hooot...!）

Before the saliva could spill from the edge of my mouth and into her own, she pushed out her lips and sucked it up of her own accord.

【Grayfia】  
「Haaah... kuh!」

Grayfia noisily swallowed, and the heat and raggedness of her breaths increased with every gulp.

【Jhin】  
「Aaah, you're drinking my spit, Grayfia-san...」

【Grayfia】  
「Rejurururu! Ah'm drinkin, ihd... Nnfuu! Cause Jhin-samu, puddid inn... nnuuh, chu, chu!」

【Grayfia】  
（My boob's amazing too...! He's been playing with it the whole time, Jhin-sama's hand hasn't left my boobs...!）

【Jhin】  
「Mm, mmm Grayfia-san... 」

【Grayfia】  
「Aaannh, Jhin-sama, habumun, jurororooh...!」

Without caring that she was making indecent sucking noises, Grayfia even started making use of the object that had gotten her worked up.

【Jhin】  
「This time, you give me a drink. It's my turn to drink Grayfia-san's spit. 」

【Grayfia】  
「Aaaah...!」

The mouth and tongue of Grayfia, who had already gotten horny, responded to my demand.

【Jhin】  
「Wah, here it comes... Jururu! I'm drinking it, Grayfia's  
hot saliva.」

【Grayfia】  
「Come closer... Hmmm.」

【Jhin】  
「Kay! Jurururururu～～!」

【Grayfia】  
「Nmuuu～～!」

【Grayfia】  
（He's drinking it, I'm making him drink it, Jhin-sama's happily drinking up my...!）

As if seeking mother's milk, I firmly massaged her hot breast as I repeatedly sucked on Grayfia's tongue and gulped down her saliva.

【Jhin】  
「Ngu, ngugu... puhah 」

【Grayfia】  
「Oh, ohh...」

She instinctively felt like her chest was being squeezed due to my childish behavior.

【Grayfia】  
（Jhin-sama..C, cute...）

Making her sweat-covered skin flushed, Grayfia deliriously let her desire flare up even further.

【Grayfia】  
「Jurururu.」

【Jhin】  
「Nku, doing it by yourself, Grayfia-san's so dirty, isn't she? 」

【Grayfia】  
「I don't know...! Nmupu, chu, chu!」

【Jhin】  
「Wow, you've gotten serious. You love kissing, don't you, Grayfia-san?」

【Grayfia】  
（I, I love it...!）

【Jhin】  
「But...」

Though overwhelmed by Grayfia's passionate kiss, I had been alertly observing the escalation of Grayfia's carnal desires.

【Jhin】  
「But Grayfia-san's body is saying it doesn't just want a kiss, right?」

【Grayfia】  
「Ehi? Chufurururu?」

【Jhin】  
「Huhuehue. Here... 」

In a flash, my fingers launched an all-out attack on Grayfia's nipple.

【Jhin】  
「Okay, I'll be taking a bite!」

【Grayfia】  
「Fuhii?!」

Bringing my teeth near, I bit onto Grayfia's tongue and teased it.  
At the same time as I was putting strength into my front teeth, I also put strength into the tips of my fingers that were playing with her nipple.

*Bite bite bite*.

【Grayfia】  
「Kiihi?! Hah, Jhin-saman... Kahahi! Hikii!」

【Jhin】  
「Hahaha, great reaction. It's twitching...!」

【Grayfia】  
「Fuooohh...!」

With a murmured scream, Grayfia's body bounced greatly on top of the bed.

【Jhin】  
「I'm play-biting Grayfia's stiff places, tongue and nipple hora!」

【Grayfia】  
「Samamuuuuuh～～...!」

Grayfia became intoxicated, perceiving the sharp sensation (which was on the brink of pain) as pleasure.

【Grayfia】  
（Amazing...!）

She couldn't help it, since not just her tongue, but even her nipple was being relentlessly stimulated.

【Jhin】  
「Wah, it's become even harder Once it's gotten this stiff, it won't go back again!」

【Grayfia】  
「Donn'd...! Leh me go... Harrd! Iiih...!」

【Jhin】  
「As expected awesome, sexy boobs Grayfia- san's beautiful dirty boobs... 」

Determinedly tormenting her nipple, I began to completely dissolve Grayfia's reason.

【Grayfia】  
「Dirty? Don't, don, d... Aaaah!」

【Jhin】  
「Soft but bouncy, sticking to my hand... Boobs like these are far too good to leave alone...!」

My mouth still connected to hers, I praised Grayfia's body as I rhythmically massaged her voluptuous breast.

【Jhin】  
「Grayfia-san's boobs are more beautiful than a twenty-year-old's. 」

【Grayfia】  
「Thah, thah'sh...」

【Jhin】  
「They're a really lewd shape and colour too... I want to touch them with my fingers forever...!」

*RubRub rub*

【Grayfia】  
「Aaaah, don't look, don't admire them...」

Even though those are her words. Deep down she was secretly proud to be praised.

【Grayfia】  
（Aaah, what am I thinking...?）

【Jhin】  
「You're really pretty! Grayfia-san is truly beautiful... Hamuuh 」

【Grayfia】  
「Jhin-samuuu... nnh.」

【Grayfia】  
（This boy, not Sirzechs-san, is...）

【Grayfia】  
「Haaaaa... nnh!」

My words and actions, who had satisfied her pride as a woman, had made Grayfia as excited as she could be. Me Grayfia's godson, not her husband, had repeatedly whispered that she was beautiful, and now, carnal feelings could no longer stop flaring up from her shapely breasts, like hot air rising from burning charcoal.

【Grayfia】  
（I'm happy, even though it's wrong, I'm so happy...!）

【Grayfia】  
「No gooh, aah... We can't do any moah than thisss...」

Contrary to her words, Grayfia's voice was melting seductively.

【Jhin】  
「Can't? But your nipples are amazingly sensitive now, right? I don't intend to stop...」

【Grayfia】  
（He won't stop... Aah, it's the first time my nipples have gotten so hard...!）

【Grayfia】  
「H, eyy... Ah, I'll get mad, so if you, ah! Do moah than thish, I'll spank, spaannk...」

Though saying that she would get mad, Grayfia had already moved her upper body towards me in order to rub against mine of her own accord.

Seeing Grayfia's conflict, I narrowed my eyes and nodded.

【Jhin】  
「Okay, fine. punish me a lot afterwards. But before that... haguh. 」

【Grayfia】  
「Nguuuunhh!」

【Jhin】  
「Grayfia-san's pussy's already gotten sloppy. I'll have to stick my dick into it, won't I? 」

【Grayfia】  
「Hiih...!」

【Grayfia】  
（He knew that...?!）

【Grayfia】  
「Fumuooooo... nnh!」

Her groin was already spurting hot nectar as if she had peed herself, and Grayfia furiously rubbed her thighs together.

【Jhin】  
（Fufu...）

Just from that action, I was convinced that I could make Grayfia do as she was told.

【Jhin】  
「Grayfia-san's ass is amazing...! It's spectacular when you see it from behind 」

【Grayfia】  
「Aaah, noo...!」

Having torn off her maid uniform, leaving just her underwear, I put Grayfia on all fours on top of the bed.

The breasts of Grayfia, who was shaking out of shame and helplessness, were jiggling around fervently.

The tips of herbbreasts rose steeply from her areolae, and one could see Grayfia's intensely aroused state.

And, above all...

【Jhin】  
「Ahaha, This Part of Grayfia-san looks like she's peed 」

【Grayfia】  
「Hinn! Don't touch!」

【Jhin】  
「I'm gonna touch everything, your pussy and ass, every part of Grayfia-san's body...!」

【Grayfia】  
（He's touching them, aah! He's touching them as he looks...!）

Grayfia felt my hot, piercing stare on her big ass, and her cleavage.

【Jhin】  
「At any rate, uuuuh, it really is a big ass. What on Earth is it filled with, to be so huge?」

【Grayfia】  
「Th, that's...」

【Jhin】  
「Ahaha, it has plenty of volume. Like a prostitute's」

【Grayfia】  
「That's cruel... Aah?!」

Both of my hands assaulted the ass of Grayfia, who was burning with shame.

【Grayfia】  
「Mmh, mmmh～～!」

A tingling that even seemed to shake her bones resonated within Grayfia's ass.

【Jhin】  
「Okay, I'll thoroughly massage every part of your big ass... 」

As I said this, I relentlessly pushed the palms of both my hands onto her, and began to put strength into my fingers through her thin underwear.

【Grayfia】  
「Fu, nku! My, ass...!」

My fingers dug into the magnificent mounds, which were not tarnished by an inch of cellulite, and jiggled them.

However, when I released my strength, they immediately tried to go back to their original peach shape, and forced me back with their high grade elasticity.

【Jhin】  
「Uwah, this ass is incredible, the flesh of Grayfia-san's ass...! I'm gonna become engrossed in this mass of ass flesh 」

【Grayfia】  
「Flesh, don't say flesh...!」

【Grayfia】  
（I'm conscious that it's big...!）

【Jhin】  
「Noo～ way 」

【Grayfia】  
「Hiinh!」

Without getting tired, I rubbed and kneaded her big, beautiful ass, which had overwhelming volume, far too much for my child hands.

【Grayfia】  
「No, nooo... Don't look, don't rub iiit!」

Still on all fours, Grayfia, who made a sad-sounding moan, could no longer escape from my hands if she tried.  
However, as if she wanted it, Grayfia's body ended up repeatedly thrusting its hips out towards me of its own accord.

【Grayfia】  
（Whyyy...?!）

It was like her ass flesh was being involuntarily drawn to me by a magnetic force she couldn't do anything about.

【Grayfia】  
（Ahh, he's so...）

As I innocently massaged Grayfia's ass, transparent pre was trickling down from the tip of my cock onto the sheets.

【Grayfia】  
（Jhin-sama got that excited... while playing with my ass...?）

【Jhin】  
「A couple of basketballs... Or is that going too far? Still, they're amazingly plump. My hands will get tired before I knead it all~~.」

【Grayfia】  
「Jhin-sama that comment was uncalled fooor...!」

【Jhin】  
「Time for a little break. I won't just rub them. Tickle tickle tickle...!」

【Grayfia】  
「Hii?! Hanh! Honh! Onnh...!」

Despite her shame being agitated by my words, despite being played with like a toy...

【Grayfia】  
（Noo...! My voice is coming out on its own, it won't stop...!）

【Grayfia】  
「Kufuu! Kuh... nnh...!」

【Jhin】  
「You don't have to hold back from letting your voice out now! It's fully apparent to me that Grayfia-san is getting off from this.」

【Grayfia】  
（Aaah, that's right. It's completely visible...!）

Honey juices were now flowing constantly out of Grayfia's slit.  
The love juices that had leaked out made her underwear stick to her genitals. That was unmistakably in plain view before my eyes.

【Grayfia】  
「But, but...」

【Jhin】  
「Grayfia-san really is a shy person, isn't she? Since Grayfia-san's like that, I've...!」

【Grayfia】  
「Kufoh?! Oooofuuuuu～～～...!」

【Jhin】  
「Started wanting to tease Grayfia-san even more. 」

Grayfia's entire body was already flushed, and her ass, which were the last part of her to remain in low-temperature, had suddenly started to become hot with heat.

【Jhin】  
「Man, I could put it in at any time, couldn't I? Grayfia-san's ass and pussy look like they're fresh out of the bath They're stuffy with hot air... Uwah, the gooey juices are leaking out!」

【Grayfia】  
「Kuu～～～! Let me go already...!」

While shaking her sweaty ass left and right, Grayfia finally raised her voice.

Why was she being toyed with by her godchild, who was the same age as her sister-in-law?

Why did such helplessly sweet urges fill her along with her shame...?

【Grayfia】  
（I'm so ashamed, I want to die...!）

Self-hatred surged around like a storm inside her head, and brought back Grayfia's scant remaining reason.

【Grayfia】  
「No more, okay? Stop this ridiculousness... All right?」

【Jhin】  
「Grayfia-san...?」

【Grayfia】  
（I have to make him stop...!）

Mustering her reason and her sense of duty, Grayfia earnestly looked back at me.

【Grayfia】  
（That's right! I have to put a stop to something this wrong...）

【Grayfia】  
(As his guardian, I should not permit any more of this from Jhin-sama, who appeared to be turning the ass of a woman his mother's age into a toy.)

【Grayfia】  
（Do it firmly, Grayfia! I'll tell him sternly! Because I am Jhin-sama's parent...!）

【Grayfia】  
「This mischief right now, playing a prank on me... I'll let  
this mistake go, just this once, since it was also my fault to begin with for being drunk that time...」

【Jhin】  
「Hmm...? Errr. Soon it'll be the main event. Isn't that good, Grayfia-san?」

【Grayfia】  
「Th, this is no good...! Listen, Jhin-sama. That's something we absolutely cannot do. I'll get mad...!」

Grayfia asserted with determination, as if to make a declaration, as she looked alternately between my face and my curved penis. In contrast with her, I...

【Jhin】  
「So then, Grayfia-san, this time I'll slide my dick in like this, with your panties still on.」

【Grayfia】  
「You can't! That's... Eh? Still on?!」

Her scolding voice broke into falsetto midway through.

【Jhin】  
「Yeah I want to try and do it once, sex with Grayfia-san still in her sexy panties. 」

【Grayfia】  
「That's, eh?! Slide?」

【Grayfia】  
（His penis?）

The determination from a moment earlier disappeared. Grayfia opened her eyes wide. This time, she looked alternately between my penis and her ass, which was still covered by her underwear.

【Jhin】  
「Yeah, I'll put it in. I'm going to have lots of sex with Grayfia-san and turn her into my lewd maid before Sirzechs-san comes home.」

【Grayfia】  
「"lewd maid?" Jhin-sama, that's enough... Nnhyaaaa?!」

Once again, having been toyed with by me, Grayfia had ended up rushing into another coupling.

【Grayfia】  
（Aaah, Sirzechs, protect me...!）

*Insert*

The instant the tip of my meat pole slipped past her adult panties (which I had slid to the side) and penetrated her, surprisingly loud wet noises resounded in my bedroom.

At the same time...

【Grayfia】  
「Kuhiiiiiii～～～～?!」

A pure-white streak of electricity pierced through the crown of Grayfia's head as I put it in.

【Jhin】  
「Hora, I put it in, Grayfia-san... 」

At the moment of insertion, Grayfia, who was on all fours, felt like her body had risen several centimetres from the bed.

【Grayfia】  
（Skewered, by Jhin-sama...!）

The illusion that the feeling of pressure created made it feel like I had thrust in as far as her throat.

But even in reality, Grayfia's ass was shaking furiously.

【Jhin】  
「Wah, wah, awesome, up and down...」

【Grayfia】  
「Oh! Funnh! Fuhin! Kuh oh...!」

Up and down, and then left and right...

The vertical movement was from the shock of my thick manhood penetrating her, but her constant horizontal hip-shaking was due to the deeply moving pleasure, which felt like a place with an intolerable itch had finally been scratched, like refreshing water had been poured down her parched throat.

【Grayfia】  
「Nn, oooooo...!」

Grayfia let out an unbearable tearful voice due to her body's extremely shameful reaction.

【Jhin】  
「I'm really happy, Grayfia-san You've already fallen in love with my dick, haven't you?」

【Grayfia】  
「Ku...! Hii...! Kihii...! Wrong, yoh wonng...!」

【Jhin】  
「Or, were my dick and Grayfia-san's pussy compatible from the start?」

There was no roughness in my movements as I slowly, carefully inserted myself, pushing open her shallowest part with my dick.

【Grayfia】  
「Hisama! Kugu, nnuuuu...!」

However, apart from making a groan that didn't form any words, the most Grayfia could do was to make her flushed shoulders shiver.  
The shock and unrest that Grayfia felt far exceeded the apparent depth of the insertion.

【Grayfia】  
（I allowed it, again...! I let Jhin-sama use his penis...!）

Furthermore, in her current state, she was...

【Grayfia】  
（Still wearing my panties...!）

For Grayfia, who had been raised in a military fashion, her husband, Sirzechs, had naturally been her first man.

And even before marriage, she had continually refused to have relations. When it came to sex in the devil civil war, she cleansed her body, got naked with only Sirzechs, put the sheets over the bed and performed it as normal as possible.

She had considered things like being made love to by a man while still wearing clothes, like in a racy drama or film, to be a matter of no relation to her.

Despite that...

【Jhin】  
「I'm getting a warm welcome, Grayfia-san Your pussy entrance is gaping open and closed, kuu, it's amazingly lewd...!」

【Grayfia】  
「Hehii? It's not, it's not tightening, ah aaah!」

Exposing her body to her partner on all fours, she was coupling with her godchild of all people without even taking off her underwear.

【Grayfia】  
(It was as Jhin-sama said. Lewd...)

Grayfia had never even imagined the day would come when such a word would be applied to her.

Shocks that felt like her temples had been repeatedly struck from the side kept throwing Grayfia's thoughts out of order.

【Grayfia】  
（Lewd, lewd... Noo, that's, dirty...!）

Grayfia was obsessed with cleanliness. Normally, if a word like that were cast upon her, she might have blasted with demonic power the other person in anger.

But in reality, right now the action Grayfia took was different.

【Grayfia】  
「Let, me go... Don't say dirty things anymore...」

The most she could do was weakly moan towards the much younger me, still lying face-down.

【Jhin】  
「Hmmm? I see. So Grayfia-san likes dirty things?」

【Grayfia】  
「W, wrong...」

【Jhin】  
「It's okay, since I'll put my dick in deeper and deeper. Then, as you wish, Grayfia-san and I will have even dirtier sex 」

【Grayfia】  
「Se, x...?」

【Grayfia】  
（Ih, is that true? I, want it to get dirtier...?!）

So as not to give the shaken Grayfia an opportunity to get back on her feet, I thrust my hips to give her even more intense pleasure.

【Grayfia】  
「Fuonn...! Nnuuuuuh...!」

【Grayfia】  
（Thiiick...!）

【Jhin】  
「Uwah, amazing...!」

Even I reflexively raised my voice due to the response from Grayfia's pussy.

【Jhin】  
「The inside of your pussy is rippling. Hey, you're lightly orgasming just from taking it in, aren't you, Grayfia-san? 」

【Grayfia】  
「Kuuu, I'm... not...!」

【Jhin】  
「Don't liiie. 」

*Hump hump*

【Grayfia】  
「Kyuhinn?!」

Just from me having twisted my hips a little, she swung her ass around again with a shriek.

【Jhin】  
「Even if you lie, it's futile. When I put it in deep, the area I was able to rub increased, so I understand all about Grayfia-san's pussy 」

【Grayfia】  
（Ahh, me too...!）

If I could sense the state of Grayfia's flesh pleats with my penis, then, naturally, Grayfia's membranes could also interpret the texture of my engorged cock tissue more clearly.

【Grayfia】  
（It's thick...! And hard... It's twitching, trying to bend backwards inside me...!）

【Jhin】  
「Uwaah Grayfia-san's pussy flesh is all around my dick...!」

【Grayfia】  
「Don't say thaaaat, mmh! Ah, ah, if you shake it...!」

A sweet tone was already mixing into the voice of Grayfia, who shook her head.

【Grayfia】  
（P, Penis, Jhin-sama's Penis...!）

In this strange situation, the act brought with it an aphrodisiac effect, turned into strong carnal desires, and made Grayfia's lower body boil.

【Jhin】  
「H, hey, Grayfia-san, don't bite down on it! It's all right! I definitely won't pull out right in the middle...」

Grayfia's vaginal opening contracted on its own, and bit down tightly on my manhood that it held deep inside, not intending to let it go.  
Meanwhile, inside her vagina, her countless folds stirred, and their movement to try and pull it in all the way was shamelessly blatant.

【Jhin】  
「Relax, fufu. I'll give you my dick even if you aren't so greedy... Okay? 」

*humping noises!*

【Grayfia】  
「Fugun!」

【Jhin】  
「So relax just a little, okay? Since I'm going to piston you a lot.」

【Grayfia】  
「Aaaah...!」

Grayfia's membranes obeyed the whisper from behind her back so submissively that even she was surprised.

*lewd noises*

*humping humpy hump hump*

*bang bang bang*

*piston sound :*

【Grayfia】  
「Fumuoohh?! Oh... Jhin-samaaa?」

【Jhin】  
「Hora, hora, my cock is pistoning inside Grayfia-san's pussy 」

【Grayfia】  
「Inside, my... eh!」

Every time my long cock went back and forth, intense wet noises were emitted from the place where we joined.

【Jhin】  
「It's gotten sloppy already, so it's easy to move It's been welcoming my dick right from the beginning. Hora, your pussy's welcome... 」

【Grayfia】  
「It'sh, not! I'm not doing that, Jhin-sama's forcibly doing, as he pleases...!」

*lewd humping noises*

【Grayfia】  
「Kuaaaaah?! Ahaaaaaanh!」

Having been pumped quickly and repeatedly, moist howls surged out from Grayfia's throat.

【Jhin】  
「You are doing it, Grayfia-san, your pussy's giving me a warm welcome See? When I rub it, it wriggles like mad.」

【Grayfia】  
「Noooo...!」

【Grayfia】  
（I'm, welcoming it...?!）

It was like her senses were being stripped off by my dick with every scrape.

With every thrust of my thick meat pole, the interior of her pussy was rubbed, and vivid pleasure repeatedly jolted the top of Grayfia's head.

【Grayfia】  
「Don't! Ah, don't, don't, Jhin-samaaaa!」

【Grayfia】  
（I have to make sure to hold onto my senses, I mustn't get swept away by Jhin-sama...!）

【Grayfia】  
「Kugugu...!」

Putting strength back into her trembling lower parts, she tried to somehow counter my attack.

However...

【Jhin】  
「*Dark laughter*. Huehue hue, Grayfia-san... 」

*lewd noises*

【Grayfia】  
「Oh, aaaah!」

【Grayfia】  
（Wh, why...?!）

The robustness of my meat pole was astounding, but my pumping did not go beyond the level of a perfectly normal back-and-forth motion.

Despite this, as though I were reading Grayfia's mind, the instant she overcame the pleasure, that motion would convey another round of pleasure to her vagina.

They built up to become a surge of pleasure that Grayfia could no longer do anything about, and began to form a swirling uzumaki.

【Grayfia】  
「Hiinh, hii...! Hafun, no good, anh! Ah, ah, it's no gooood...!」

As her breathing matched the pumping, raw cries began to leak out.  
Grayfia didn't understand anymore. How had child like me figured out the trick to drive her mad from just a few thrusts...?

【Jhin】  
「I'll do it a little harder, Grayfia-san, hora.」

【Grayfia】  
「Aaah!」

【Jhin】  
「There's more to come You're off guard... here 」

【Grayfia】  
「Oh?! Kuoohh...!」

【Jhin】  
「Awesome, awesome, a direct hit! Grayfia-san's quivering...Awesome!」

【Grayfia】  
「Kuuuu...!」

【Grayfia】  
（He's, good at thiiiisss...!）

【Jhin】  
「It's natural I told you, didn't I? I've always loved you.」

【Grayfia】  
「Eh, eh...?」

【Jhin】  
「This is because after you took my first time I was always looking at Grayfia-san.」

For five years, all the time, every day without fail.

【Jhin】  
「It's because, all along, I was constantly practicing and gaining knowledge for this moment. Even how to please Grayfia-san from behind like this... Here!」

【Grayfia】  
「Fuguguu! Ah, aaah...!」

While administering the aphrodisiac, while passing the time practicing sex with Ophis, Rias, Sona, Ravel and the Gremory Maids, while playing the part of the poor, harmless godchild...

Without being negligent for even a moment, I had kept gazing solely at Grayfia's womanhood.

At the way she was groggy after waking up, at the way she worked in the mansion, at the conversations with her husband. Even At her days off.

I exhaustively observed Grayfia's daily life, and grasped her unique body rhythm that flowed from her body.

The pistoning that I was doing now had resulted from that diligent observations, and was endowed with rhythm and timing meant specifically just for Grayfia's pleasure alone.

【Jhin】  
「So I'm not going to stop now. Because this pistoning is just for pleasing Grayfia-san. When Grayfia-san is pleased, I feel good too.」

My dick sword grew one size thicker.

【Grayfia】  
「Kuon!」

【Grayfia】  
（Just me, just for pleasing me...!?）

【Grayfia】  
「Nooooo, that's embarrassiiing...!」

A shrill scream escaped from Grayfia's moist lips.

【Grayfia】  
（For Jhin-sama to... have been thinking of me like that...!）

Instantly forgetting all thoughts of her husband and her sense of duty as a parent, Grayfia was filled with pride as a woman by my words, and trembled from the core of her body due to my confession.

【Grayfia】  
「Aaaah...」

【Jhin】  
「So I absolutely won't let you go now, Grayfia-san. By training you with my dick, I'm going to turn Grayfia-san into my woman, a personal lewd maid just for me~.」

【Grayfia】  
「Nnuh, eh? Lewd Maid just for Jhin-sama... Wait, Jhin-sama, that's wrong, it's strange...」

【Jhin】  
「Nooope Hora, I'll keep pistoning! While rubbing your plump ass, piston, piston 」

【Grayfia】  
「Noooooo...!」

My honeyed whisper took a complete turn, and plunged Grayfia into fear.

【Grayfia】  
（Lewd maid! That's no good...!）

【Jhin】  
「Mmh, mmh Awesome, awesome, it really is like you're my bitch now Grayfia-san!」

【Grayfia】  
「Aaaah, noooo!」

While me and Grayfia's were doing doggystyle sex we were making the bed creak as we continued to make love.

【Grayfia】  
「Bitch? Jhin-sama you're meeean...」

【Jhin】  
「The way Grayfia-san denied it just now was sexy….. huehue~. *hump, hump*... kuuu~」

【Grayfia】  
「Hiiinh! Please, slow down, waiiit!」

【Jhin】  
「I'm not going to wait! Have to please Grayfia-san some more hora, hora!」

【Grayfia】  
（Aaah, I'm really pleased, Jhin-sama...）

With her vaginal membranes, Grayfia felt my meat pole grow in heat and volume even more.

【Grayfia】  
「Hahin! Don't be, pleased...!」

The words that Grayfia emitted as she sweetly squealed were directed towards herself.

【Grayfia】  
（If I'm pleased too, this really...!）

This really would become an immoral act of betraying her husband.  
Despite that...

【Grayfia】  
「It's no use! Amazing, Jhin-sama's penis is so persistent...!」

【Jhin】  
「Of course~!」

【Grayfia】  
「Nnh! Oh! Kuoh! Onh...!」

Soaking her entire rear with sweat and love juices, like a puppet being pulled by the strings Grayfia couldn't help but be horny when I pull on her strings.

【Grayfia】  
「It's reaching, the back...! No matter how much I try to escape, he chases after it...!」

【Jhin】  
「Kuu, Grayfia-san's swinging her ass, trying to beat me!」

【Grayfia】  
「That sort of, onh! Deeep!」

【Jhin】  
「Truly, Grayfia-san really is a lewd maid made just for me .」

【Grayfia】  
「Kihiii! Lewd maid, nooooo!」

【Grayfia】  
（It's no use, if I give in to Jhin-sama...! I really will become his lewd maid! I can't allow that, at least...!）

However, my penis had suddenly been declared the winner in this obscene match between Grayfia's vagina.

【Jhin】  
「I'm about to deliver the finisher, okay? Don't pretend to endure it. You're going to become a lewd maid made just for me, Grayfia...san~.」

【Grayfia】  
「Mmh, eh?!」

With the sound of flesh colliding, my cock struck the deepest depths of Grayfia's vagina in one stroke.

*Deep penetration lewd sounds*

【Grayfia】  
「Fuguhoon?!」

*lewd sounds extended*

The tip of my dick spear struck her cervix, then pushed it open even deeper.

【Grayfia】  
「Aoooohhh...!」

Grayfia gave off a wordless howl from the extreme shock.

【Grayfia】  
（M, my womb! That place...?! Jhin-sama's penis, in my womb, my important place...?!）

【Jhin】  
「Hmm, mmh...! It's as tight as I expected...!」

Having sunk more than half my dick into her ring-shaped cervix, I pushed my hips even further without holding back.

【Grayfia】  
（Ih, it's going in, Jhin-sama's, sliding into, the entrance of my important place...!）

【Jhin】  
「Do you realize, Grayfia-san...? My dick has gone into Grayfia-san's womb now!」

Pushing my chest against Grayfia's sweat-covered back, I whispered into her flushed ears.

【Grayfia】  
「Naaah? Ehii? Jhin...?」

【Jhin】  
「From here on, I'm going to put my dick inside and have sex with Grayfia-san's womb, like so.」

【Grayfia】  
「L, led me gooooohh!」

The inarticulate Grayfia's instincts and senses screamed at her simultaneously.

【Grayfia】  
「Let me off, at least don't do that, that's, I...!」

【Grayfia】  
（We mustn't...! If I give in to that, if I'm turned into Jhin-sama's property to that extent, soon...!）

【Jhin】  
「Yeah~ Soon, Grayfia-san won't be able to live without me by her side...~」

【Grayfia】  
「It's the first time someone's penis reached my wooomb!」

That shrill scream signalled the beginning of the womb intercourse, and Grayfia's degradation into my personal lewd maid began.

*lewd noises*

*humping humpy hump hump*

*bang bang bang*

*piston sound :*

【Jhin】  
「Ahahaha! My dick is going in and out of Grayfia-san's womb 」

【Grayfia】  
「Kuoh! Nnohh! Hiih! Fuhiiii?!」

【Jhin】  
「I'm doing it! I'm banging Grayfia-san's stiff womb~.」

【Grayfia】  
「W, wooomb! That place is my woooomb... hiiii! Woooommmb?!」

I swung my cock back and forth, pounding the buttocks of Grayfia, who made sweat, saliva, screams and love nectar gush out.

【Grayfia】  
「That's wrong, please let go already... Jhin-samaaa!」

【Jhin】  
「No, it is a pussy! This part of Grayfia-san is, from the entrance to the womb...」

Guryuryuryuryu... Bochuuuu!

【Grayfia】  
「Hahoho?! Fugiiiiiinn～～～!」

【Grayfia】  
（So deeeep～～～!）

Pulses of light repeatedly flashed before her eyes, and Grayfia's entire body shuddered.

【Jhin】  
「You thought you were cumming already, but the real orgasm comes after this, Grayfia-san 」

【Grayfia】  
「Theeeah's?! Something more amazing than thisss?!」

【Jhin】  
「Of course 」

I smiled as I spread out the hard ring of her flesh.

【Jhin】  
「It's a lewd maid's orgasm, for Grayfia-san! It won't happen from just this much...!」

*humping humpy hump hump*

*piston sound :*

【Grayfia】  
「Fuhiiiinnh!」

【Jhin】  
「I'll make Grayfia-san's pussy climax, and imprint the shape of my dick into it. Hora, gonna cum straight to your womb 」

*humping humpy hump hump2x*

【Grayfia】  
「Ohhhh! No goood, even if you let me go, I, I'll never...!」

【Grayfia】  
（Imprinted...! Jhin-sama's penis will be imprinted in my womb...!）

Having mixed into the fear of this unknown experience, strange carnal feelings went through the core of Grayfia's body.

【Grayfia】  
「Gonna change, uuu, gonna chaaange...!」

【Jhin】  
「Yeah Change, change, change into a lewd maid Grayfia-san! 」

【Grayfia】  
（This boy is...!）

Grayfia no longer had any choice but to do as she was told by me.

【Grayfia】  
（This boy, seriously wants to make me his woman...! Ah, help me Sirzechs, I'm, already...!）

【Jhin】  
「Ahaha. Aren't you happy, Grayfia-san? I'm rubbing your EX-Grade level ass as my dick pierces through the core of your pussy 」

【Grayfia】  
（Already, truly amazing! He's going to go into my core, it's being, reshaped by Jhin-sama...!）

【Grayfia】  
「Penis, Jhin-sama's penis, my, onh! In my pussyyy...!」

【Jhin】  
「The inside of your head has been filled with my dick, eh? Here it comes! The semen of I, who lost my virginity to Grayfia-san!」

【Grayfia】  
（It's coming, something amazing... is coming...! From Jhin-sama's penis, from his amazingly large penis...!）

【Jhin】  
「Accept it, Grayfia-san! Accept the semen I produced from womb sex with you, and become my lewd maid!」

【Grayfia】  
「Aaah, cumming! Gonna cum, gonna change! Semen's coming, cummiiing! The penis in my womb...! Letting it out, letting out semennn! Cummiiiiiinnnng!」

【Jhin】  
「Kuuuuu 」

*Cumming cum cum*

A mass of viscous fluid forcefully struck the depths of her womb, and that instant...

【Grayfia】  
「Fungii! Ha, ooooohhhhhhh～～～!」

The lusty cries of Grayfia, who had gone mad from her climax, gushed out from between her teeth, which were clenched in order to try to keep from screaming.

【Jhin】  
「Uuuuuh! Grayfia-san, it's coming out... 」

【Grayfia】  
「Gikihiiii! Hihiiiiinnh～～! Iiiiiiiii!」

【Grayfia】  
（Oh, oh...! Letting out, my voice...!）

【Jhin】  
「Awesome, awesome The cry of a lewd maid Grayfia- san turned into a lewd maid from my semen!」

【Grayfia】  
「Ohh! Gufuhii! Oh oh...!」

Looking down at Grayfia's desperate struggle, I spewed out even more boiling-hot cloudy-white fluid.

*That's a lot of cum...!*

【Grayfia】  
（I'm packed with iiiiit...!）

【Jhin】  
「Yeah I'll stuff you with more and more ~.」

【Grayfia】  
「Pih, bihiiiiiiiii?!」

【Grayfia】  
（It's going in?! Incredible amount...! Jhin-sama's semen, so much coming ouuut?!）

【Jhin】  
「Mmh, mmh~ It's only natural. I won't satisfy a lewd maid like Grayfia-san unless I let this much out, after all 」

【Grayfia】  
「Thah, that's!」

【Grayfia】  
（Thahhh's...?!）

Shivering, Grayfia had no choice but to take all of the torrents of cum that were being shot out in quick succession.

【Grayfia】  
「Ngu! Ngugunh Comin ouut! Aweh! Awehommme!」

【Jhin】  
「Kuuuh, it's tight You're gulping down my semen 」

【Grayfia】  
「Oooonh!」

【Jhin】  
「Haha~. How about it? Want more? A second helping of semen?」

【Grayfia】  
「Wannit! Wannihhh! Ah wanniiiiit... nnh 」

【Jhin】  
「Okay! In that case, I'll add some more... Nnuuuh!」

【Grayfia】  
「Ih, it came, nguhii?! Fuhiii! Ohh～～～ 」

While shaking her ass and gushing with cries of ecstasy, Grayfia continued being made to take it until the last drop.

*Devils sure can cum huehuehue*

【Grayfia】  
「Haonh...!」

I pulled back my hips to extract my penis, and the instant the tip of my dick parted from her, Grayfia reflexively moaned in a fawning voice.

【Jhin】  
「*Dark laughter*. That voice says you want a lot more, eh, Grayfia-san? 」

【Grayfia】  
「That'sh... Now, nawh...」

【Grayfia】  
（So, fullll... nnh.）

Every time she shook her body, it felt like the vast quantity of semen that had been poured inside her rippled within her womb.  
From that incredible sensation, Grayfia felt so full that it was like her entire body was stuffed as far as her fingertips.

【Jhin】  
「...How is it? Is my semen good? With this, Grayfia has become my lewd maid, right?」

Without honorifics I confirmed my ownership of Grayfia.

【Grayfia】  
「 Yesh...」

Grayfia nodded as her body trembled from the lingering sensation of the climaxes that kept coming back to her.

【Grayfia】  
「I'm, nowww...」

【Grayfia】  
（I'm sorry, Sirzechs... Forgive me...）

【Grayfia】  
「Jhin-sama'sh lewd maid...~」

【Jhin】  
「Yeah~ From here on, I'll make my lewd maid Grayfia feel better and better~.」

【Grayfia】  
「J-Jhinn's-shama...」

【Grayfia】  
（It'sh, amazing... Too amazing...）

【Jhin】  
「Happy?」

【Grayfia】  
「Yeeeah~..」

Emitting a feeble moan, Grayfia's gaze turned upward.  
While shaking her lower body, Grayfia's consciousness suddenly cut out.

【Grayfia】  
（Habby...~ Amashin, Ah'm happyyyy...~.）

【Jhin】  
「Uwah, you're humping your ass while unconscious. You still want to squeeze out my semen, Grayfia?」

【Grayfia】  
「Oh~ Hoohhh...~」

【Jhin】  
「You're happy, aren't you? But...」

*bitch slap*

【Grayfia】  
「Hiin?!」

Having been struck by the palm of my hand, Grayfia's ass shuddered violently, and caused a spray of viscous fluid.

【Jhin】  
「Cleanup first~ Lick my dick and make it clean, all right?」

【Grayfia】  
「Ju... chu, nfuuu, reruuuu...」

【Jhin】  
「Right, right, clean! Ha ha, so much of my semen came Out~.」

【Grayfia】  
「That's, right... jururu.」

Thrusting my hips out towards the face of Grayfia, who laid on her back, I made her lick my cock, which was covered in bodily fluids, with her tongue and mouth.

Her underwear having been stripped off, semen mixed with love juices was flooding out from Grayfia's slit moment by moment.

【Jhin】  
「It's leaking out, Grayfia. How slobby.」

【Grayfia】  
（Strength, won't go in anymore... My belly has gone numb...）

【Grayfia】  
「Nnuiuh...~」

Trembling, Grayfia's sighs seemed somewhat satisfied.

【Jhin】  
「You're drunk on semen, eh...? Now, taste it with your mouth too, concentrate on the taste of my dick~」

【Grayfia】  
「Oh, kaay... Papupu. Churo, reroro, chichiuu, chupah!」

【Grayfia】  
「Nnanh... Chururu, amashin...」

As she zealously serviced me in accordance with my orders, Grayfia was surprised by the fact that my penis hadn't lost its stiffness at all.

【Grayfia】  
（To be hard even after doing it... Does my body really turn on Jhin-sama that much?）

The nipples of Grayfia, who instinctively thought about and admired such a thing, were still swollen as well.

【Grayfia】  
（It's a tie, we're both alike...）

An eager tingling arose from her areolae just from thinking about exposing her nipples to me, who had made her experience joy that she had never experienced before.

Grayfia herself was surprised that we both possessed sexual desire this strong.

【Jhin】  
「Uuuh, you're good at this! Grayfia's tongue feels nice and slippery...」

【Grayfia】  
「Honestly... Chururu!」

Despite being amazed by me, who greedily demanded pleasure with an innocent face, Grayfia kept sucking me off.

【Jhin】  
「Wow, inside...」

【Grayfia】  
（You need to clean this place too, after all...）

【Grayfia】  
「Kufumuu... nnh.」

Without hesitation, she began to scrape out the filth that had built up between the tip of my dick with her tongue.

【Grayfia】  
「Nnu, hapu, ruroro, chiu! Reruru. In here, nfu, it's so, reru...」

【Grayfia】  
（Since there's so much crammed in here, it's gotten filthy...」

【Grayfia】  
「Really, this won't do, will it...? Reroro, nnuh... chururu, chipapa!」

【Jhin】  
「Kuu! Twisting, inside...!」

【Grayfia】  
「Reroro! Jurorororo...!」

【Grayfia】  
(I've become his possession, even called his lewd maid, so as Jhin-sama's lewd maid I have to work harder on his personal grooming...)

Based on an inexplicable sense of obligation, Grayfia fervently continued licking off my smegma.

【Jhin】  
「Kuu, Grayfia's amazing! Licking off and eating my dick cheese...」

【Grayfia】  
「Nrorooh! I'm making, it clean... Jururu, nrunrunruuh.」

【Jhin】  
「Making your tongue go around and around like that... Is it tasty?」

【Grayfia】  
「Ih'sh, dewicioush... Nchuu, nkuu, reoreo... nku, koku, kosama... hauuuuh.」

Grayfia's shoulders shuddered with every gulp.

【Jhin】  
「You really do look happy, Grayfia. You'll clean off and eat my dick cheese every day from now on, okay?」

【Grayfia】  
「O, kaaay... mmh.」

Grayfia nodded, as if to say "Leave it to me," and immersed herself in her work again.

【Grayfia】  
（This part is tough, the place where the balls are connected with the skin...）

【Grayfia】  
「Jurururu! Chipa, chipu! Chururuuu!」

【Jhin】  
「Uwah, lick it more gently...!」

【Grayfia】  
「Fuhi, nnh, jururu, rerururu.」

【Jhin】  
「Owowow, you're not listening at all, such a clumsy lewd maid Grayfia... 」

I shuddered and frowned, then finally reached my hand down to...

【Jhin】  
「You're holding my dick in your mouth properly, Grayfia... In return, I'll tease your nipple 」

【Grayfia】  
「Hueh... fuapih?!」

【Grayfia】  
「Fuhiuuuunnh?! Himuuuuuun!」

【Grayfia】  
（Cumming from my niiippllllle...!）

【Jhin】  
「Hey, don't take your mouth off my dick... Whoa, so suddenly?」

Just from the light stimulation of me having mischievously pinched her erect nipple, Grayfia had reached a climax again.

【Grayfia】  
「Mubuuuuunh...~ Oh, hoomu~ Hoomooh...!」

【Jhin】  
「Ahaha. Grayfia's body is completely intoxicated. You'll orgasm from anything now...~」

【Grayfia】  
「Kuaah, Ah'm sorreh... hmmm...」

Grayfia seductively wiggled her sweaty, voluptuous body in response to the pleasure that kept welling up.

【Grayfia】  
「Can'd... stohb cummin... Nnbuu, jububuu...nrunruu...」

Even so, she moved her tongue inside her mouth, which was eagerly holding onto my penis, and licked up all the filth until its taste disappeared.

There was even a sort of lurid beauty emanating from Grayfia, who continued servicing me on the border between ecstasy and exhaustion.

【Jhin】  
「Despite cumming, you're sucking on it in a daze. Haha, Grayfia's dick cheese-eating is cute 」

【Grayfia】  
「Yoah Jhin-sa... Kihi?! If you pinch it, hiiinh... Ah'll cum, agaih...!」

【Jhin】  
「You don't have to be impatient, Grayfia. After all, I'll let you suck on it every day from now on. And tonight too, since Sirzechs isn't here I'll be with you until morning...」

【Grayfia】  
「Fuamuuh... 」

Narrowing her eyes, which welled up with tears from my words, Grayfia emitted a sweet, happy-sounding nasal cry.

【Jhin】  
「Okay, now...」

I tried to readjust my posture on top of the bed, and my penis moved away from Grayfia's mouth.

【Grayfia】  
「Fuaanh? Eaah...」

Sticking out her tongue (which was connected to my dick by a string of saliva) and letting out a sad voice, Grayfia licked all around the air.

【Jhin】  
「Uwah, Grayfia's chasing after my dick! You're making an amazing face. If Sirzechs saw this, his legs would give out, hahaha!~」

【Grayfia】  
「Hauuh～～...」

Looking down upon Grayfia, who made a sad-sounding moan as if to say "Don't tease me", I suddenly thought up something to amuse myself.

【Jhin】  
「Ah, that's right... 」

Having taken out a smart phone, I pointed the lens at Grayfia's sweat-covered face.

【Jhin】  
「Okay, a commemorative photo raise your legs into a letter v and do a peace sign, Grayfia, say cheese. 」

【Grayfia】  
「Eh, fueh...?」

【Jhin】  
「A peace sign, like this, like this 」

【Grayfia】  
（Ah, a V-sign... That's right, he said peace, didn't he...?）

【Grayfia】  
「Hah...」

She ended up making peace signs with the fingers of both her hands, as I told her and spread her legs wide into a letter v.

【Jhin】  
「I'll take the photo～ Okay, dick cheese! 」

【Grayfia】  
「Pea, ce 」

*camera sound*

With a synthetic shutter sound, Grayfia's lewd appearance was recorded into my phone.

【Jhin】  
「Yeah, perfect We've made a memento of today, haven't we, Grayfia?」

【Grayfia】  
「...~~~...」

Even Grayfia reflexively smiled at my simplemindedly-happy expression...But...

【Grayfia】  
（N, noo...!）

Having just realized the gravity of what she had given me.

【Grayfia】  
「Hih, noo, delete it, delete iiit...」

【Jhin】  
「Nooope～ If you tell anyone about us, I'm going to send this to all our family members!」

【Grayfia】  
「I won't tell, aaah...」

【Grayfia】  
（I couldn't tell anyone about something like this...）

Despite the inside of her heart being filled with pitch-black despair, Grayfia...

【Jhin】  
「*Dark Laughter*. Let's make sure to send it to other devices for backup purposes~.」

【Grayfia】  
（Jhin-sama is still big...）

Still Focusing her gaze on my groin, while I was operating my smart phone, Grayfia unconsciously squirmed her body due to the ache that still welled up inside of her.


	9. Doin Grayfia's Ass

...Still in Jhin's Bedroom...

【Grayfia】  
「Let me off, Jhin-sama! At least not that, that place is...!」

What I, who was leaning forward over Grayfia's body again, and had demanded of her was...

【Jhin】  
「Spread your ass properly, since I'm going to smear on the lube now...!」

【Grayfia】  
「Kuhi?! Oh, oh...!」

【Grayfia】  
（My asshole...!）

【Jhin】  
「I want to take all of Grayfia's first time, no matter what... It's the first time for your anus, isn't it?」

【Grayfia】  
「Of, of course. Ahh, Jhin-sama, not there, don't use such a pla... Ohhh!」

【Grayfia】  
（Jhin-sama's finger...!）

【Jhin】  
「Okay. On my dick, too...」

What I was using was the aphrodisiac lotion that I had smeared on Grayfia in the bathroom this morning.

【Jhin】  
「It's okay. Now it won't hurt at all. And...」

【Grayfia】  
「Hin?! Kuah! Ahh...」

I slapped Grayfia's ass with my lotion-covered cock.

【Jhin】  
「Since your ass is so big, my dick will go in easily 」

【Grayfia】  
「Aaaahhh...!」

Even Grayfia knew that, once we reached this point, I wouldn't withdraw my comments no matter how much she tried to plead with me.

【Grayfia】  
「But, but, aah... It's straaange...!」

【Grayfia】  
（That's right! It's strange, it's perverted...!）

【Grayfia】  
「Besides... Kuuu! That place is dirty, sooo...!」

She screamed those words to try to dampen my determination, but...

【Jhin】  
「I don't care! You're my lewd maid! You should be dirty in front of me as I want Grayfia.」

【Grayfia】  
「Nooo...!」

【Jhin】  
「Relax, Grayfia. It's all right. Your asshole has already been prepared to take my dick.」

【Grayfia】  
「Ih, it can't, hinh?! Ih, it won't take it... Hauu, don't push it...!」

Grayfia's hips jerked upwards each time the tip of my cock was pushed against her pucker.

【Jhin】  
「Yeah, my dick and Grayfia's asshole are kissing!」

【Grayfia】  
「～～～h!」

Just from the word kissing, Grayfia's head became bright red as far as her ears.

【Jhin】  
「It's twitching... Grayfia's anus looks delicious!」

【Grayfia】  
「Noo, no, noo...!」

Before she realized it, Grayfia was swinging her ass left and right, along with her flower hole, which had started to tingle lusciously.  
However, that looked like nothing but a shameful action to tempt a man, which said, "Please violate my plump ass as much as you want..."

【Jhin】  
「It's okay. You'll probably be surprised how good it feels. After all, mine and Grayfia's bodies are highly compatible with each other... 」

【Grayfia】  
「Aaah...」

... Once I said those honeyed words, Grayfia could no longer resist.

【Jhin】  
「My dick is going in... Into Grayfia's anus... Hora, it went in... 」

*Insertion sound*

【Grayfia】  
「Kufuooohh...?!」

The instant I pushed her asshole open with my cock, Grayfia had shivered and screamed.

【Jhin】  
「Nnuuh... It's really tight...!」

Surprisingly, as far as Grayfia was concerned, the pain from her anus having been spread out was not particularly great. However...

【Grayfia】  
（Coming, iiiinnnn?!）

What had made Grayfia shudder was the overwhelming presence of the foreign body, which was going in the opposite of the proper direction.

【Grayfia】  
（Penis, Jhin-sama's penis, is going inside my ass...!）

【Jhin】  
「Slowly at first... It doesn't hurt, right Grayfia?」

【Grayfia】  
「Heeah?! Hi, nh? Hiuuuuh...!」

【Jhin】  
「Grayfia? Hey, it doesn't hurt...?」

【Grayfia】  
「But, buuut! It's too much! Something so big is too muuuuuch, uuuuh!」

My stiff dick which I thrusted in steadily, little by little rubbed against Grayfia's rectal membrane, and produced sharp stimulation.

【Grayfia】  
「Kaha...! Fukuoh! Ohhh...!」

【Jhin】  
「Relax, Grayfia. Otherwise, your asshole will tear...」

【Grayfia】  
「Fuhauu...!」

Breathing out air from the depths of her abdomen, Grayfia obeyed my words.

It wasn't like Grayfia, who had been a chaste wife, had any way to oppose such a strange, perverted act, which was beyond the scope of her imagination.

There was nothing she could do but obey me, and wait for the flurry of shocks to settle down.

However, as I was carefully burying my dick...

【Grayfia】  
「Nnh, nnh...! Haa, haah, Jhin-sama, nnuuh... Haaah, aah...!」

【Jhin】  
「Awesome, Grayfia...」

Stopping the hip-thrusting motion, I opened my eyes wide.

【Jhin】  
「I did smear on a lot of (aphrodisiac) lotion, but for it to be like this so quickly...」

【Grayfia】  
「Ehh? Eh...?」

【Jhin】  
「Huehue. As I thought, Grayfia's ass is amazing 」

*Anal sex noises*

【Grayfia】  
「Nnaah! Haanh...! Eh...?」

Even Grayfia herself opened her eyes wide due to the sweet tone of the voice she had involuntarily let out.

【Jhin】  
「Hora, anal feels good. I'm really delighted with having anal sex with you Grayfia, uwaah so damn good... !」

【Grayfia】  
「D, don't be so pleased...!」

【Jhin】  
「Okay, now that that's settled, I won't go easy on you You'll cum from losing your anal virginity until the very end!」

【Grayfia】  
（Aaahhhh...! What's, gonna happen to me...?!）

*anal noises*

【Grayfia】  
「Nfu! Ha, annh...! Jhin-sama, aaah...!」

【Jhin】  
「Grayfia, kuu! It feels good, Grayfia, your asshole feels good...!」

【Grayfia】  
（Wh, why am I, also...?）

Her pain and disgust had already mostly faded, and fresh ecstasy of astonishment outweighed them.

【Grayfia】  
（That place, even though it's my ass, I'm even happily pleasing Jhin-sama with a place like that...?）

Compared to the pumping of Grayfia's pussy, my movements on her ass seemed cautious. But...

【Jhin】  
「Hmm, hmm! Hora, Grayfia, Grayfia... 」

The pulsation of my cock, which bent backward inside Grayfia's rectum, vividly conveyed the fact that I had gotten extremely excited.

【Grayfia】  
「Aaanh! Jhin-sama, nnh, deep, Jhin-sammaa...!」

Even Grayfia's asshole had started becoming intoxicated by the sensation of my thrusting, which repeatedly spread out her membrane.

【Jhin】  
「Awesome, Grayfia! I can already feel your heartbeat through your anus, hora!」

【Grayfia】  
「Kuoh?! Don't swing it, aaanh, throbbing, ass... Hiinh!」

Now, being bored into by me, Grayfia was clearly indulging in these newly-discovered sexual activity.

【Grayfia】  
「So hard, aaanh, and thick! Your penis, is getting thicker, kuuuh, inside me...!」

【Jhin】  
「That's because, kuuuh I'm happy. Since I took Grayfia's anal virginity...!」

As Grayfia said, my penis had gotten more engorged inside of her ass.

【Grayfia】  
「Anh ah, it's getting harder inside my ass... Stiiiff!」

Despite ejaculating many times, my monster cock had not lost one bit of its stiffness.

Since she had not been with a man besides her husband, it was an object that turned Grayfia's conception of men on its head.

【Grayfia】  
(If it's this manly...)

【Grayfia】  
（Being violated in the ass is a matter of course...!）

Even her asshole was being violated. There was no mistaking that she was being made to climax even from her rectal membrane. Even from her anus, she was being turned into a lewd maid...

Now, that only seemed to Grayfia like it was natural.

【Grayfia】  
「Aaah, it's no use, going in all the way, taking Jhin-sama in my asshooole...!」

【Jhin】  
「Uwah, Grayfia's excitement rose In that case, I'll also... 」

【Grayfia】  
「Ah, hih?! You're gonna do it? You're gonna make it even more amazing again, Jhin-sama?」

Her high-pitched voice was no longer filled with anything but a tone of anticipation.

*Anal noises extended*

【Grayfia】  
「Honnh...!」

Using the aphrodisiac lotion as lubrication, my stiff cock penetrated as far as the innermost depths of Grayfia's rectum.

【Jhin】  
「Kuuuh～ It went in all the way...! Okay, now we can do it more properly, Grayfia.」

【Grayfia】  
「Hi, hinh! Do...?」

【Jhin】  
「Yeah Even Grayfia's asshole can have sex with my dick like a pussy.」

【Grayfia】  
「Thaaaat's... 」

Unlike her genitals, her rectal membrane wasn't normally sensitive, but the perversity and thrill of ushering my manhood into a place that wasn't meant for sexual intercourse magnified Grayfia's carnal desires many times over.

【Grayfia】  
（We're doing something that's, wrong...! There's nothing more so than this...!）

【Grayfia】  
「Ah! Ahaa... nnuh!」

Despite that, me, whom she thought of like her son, was screw her in the ass...

【Grayfia】  
（So thiiick...! Jhin-sama's cock is pleased the most by my ass...!）

【Jhin】  
「Kuuu～ The inside of Grayfia's ass is excited. It's wobbling! My dick is being jostled around!」

【Grayfia】  
「It's Jhin-sama's fault! It's because Jhin-sama's pleased, your penis is twitching inside my ass...!」

As her ass and my lower parts rubbed together, Grayfia and me exchanged heated lewd bedroom talk.

【Jhin】  
「Really, isn't it because you can't hold back? I'll move, Grayfia! I'll piston your anus!」

【Grayfia】  
「I'm being raaaaped...! My ass, being happily raped by youuu!」

At the signal of Grayfia's delighted voice, I began to swing my hips enthusiastically.

*Anal noises the last extended*

【Grayfia】  
「Nnnoooohh! Ass, anuuusss! It's going in, hmmhmm, rubbiiing...!」

【Jhin】  
「Uuuuuuh Grayfia's ass is awesome! I'll piston more quickly, and put it in deeper.」

*Anal noises final one*

【Grayfia】  
「Nnaaaaah! Aaah no use, do it, harder! Pleeease～～!」

Not satisfied with just words, Grayfia voluntarily pushed her ass out and badgered me to pump her more and more.

【Jhin】  
「Huehue~... I'm happy Grayfia is enjoying anal sex with me as well.」

【Grayfia】  
「Hoa! So... ohh, it's thiiiiiick!」

【Grayfia】  
（That's because Jhin-sama's cock feels so gooood...!）

【Jhin】  
「Awesome, Grayfia-san's plump ass feels good...! I'm sticking it into an Ex-grade ass.」

【Grayfia】  
「Nooooo It's dirty! That place is dirtyyy!」

【Jhin】  
「It's not dirty, it's beautiful. Hora...!」

*Anal noises, this the last one...I swear!*

【Grayfia】  
「Houu! Screwing... in deep...!」

【Jhin】  
「The inside is twisty and slimy... The folds feel good too!」

【Grayfia】  
「Fuhin! Iiiiih...!」

I grabbed hold of her ass and kneaded as if to reward her, and Grayfia emitted a sweet, strained-sounding nasal voice.

【Grayfia】  
「D, don't screw it in! Don't rub your penis against themmm!」

The shape of my cock, which she had been made to service with her mouth a while ago, appeared clearly in Grayfia's mind.

【Grayfia】  
（The tip of Jhin-sama's penis moved forward just a little, it's hitting the walls of my ass over and over...!）

【Jhin】  
「Uwawah, Grayfia is rubbing against me! The walls of your ass are rubbing my dick...!」

【Grayfia】  
「Hmmhmmhmm! I'm doing it, aaanh! I'm rubbing iiiiit...!」

No longer in the realm of sanity, Grayfia exploded with maddening ecstasy, and was thrown into disarray by carnal desires.

【Grayfia】  
（Feels good...! I'm feeling iiiit...!）

She submitted her undulating membrane to me, and it was rubbed all over the place by my cock.

The seemingly unsurpassable pleasure has brought about its natural effect in Grayfia.

【Grayfia】  
「Ah, ah, it's no uuuse, gonna cum, gonna cum from my ass...?!」

【Jhin】  
「Feel like cumming? Feel like you're gonna orgasm from your ass,  
Grayfia?」

【Grayfia】  
「Aaah, I don't want it! It's scary...! As it stands, with my ass, ah ah, my assss...!」

【Jhin】  
「It's all right, as your master I permit it! Let's cum together Grayfia, orgasm to your hearts content.」

【Grayfia】  
「Kuhiiiiii～～!」

【Grayfia】  
（I, I...! Sirzechs...!）

With the last of her reasoning, Grayfia tried to seek help from her husband, Sirzechs, who was not here.

But...

【Jhin】  
「*Dark laughter*... Grayfia.」

【Grayfia】  
「Kuaoh?!」

*Anal noises...u got trolled :3!*

【Grayfia】  
「Ha! Heeeeeh～～～!」

Grayfia's thoughts were instantly coated pure white due to my intense surprise attack.

【Grayfia】  
「Higugun!」

【Jhin】  
「Uwah, the entrance tightened up...! Grayfia wants to drink my semen direct from the source!」

【Grayfia】  
「Thah, wronn! Ahiiiieee～～!」

【Grayfia】  
（No use, anymoooore...!）

Grayfia's trembling hips thrusted out towards me on their own.

【Jhin】  
「Okay, I'll cum...! I'll cum in Grayfia's ass! I'll slide through your anus, and pour my semen into your ass!」

【Grayfia】  
「Aaah, no! It's no use... It's coming! The tip of your cock's spread out, semen's going to come out, gonna cum! Jhin-sama's cock, in my anus...!」

【Jhin】  
「Together, Grayfia! Together...!」

【Grayfia】  
「Yes! I'm going to cum... Ejaculaaate! Gonna come out, come out, my ass! Ah! Ah! Aaaaah!」

Finally, with a smacking sound, I penetrated deep into Grayfia's anus.

【Grayfia】  
「Fuhiiinh! P, please! Go in!」

【Jhin】  
「I'm thrusting my dick into my lewd maid's anus...!」

【Grayfia】  
「Cumming! Cumming cumming aaaanh! Gonna cum from anal seeeeeeeeex!」

*Bliss comes only in the moment before I fire my load- cumming noises*

【Jhin】  
「Kuh!」

【Grayfia】  
「Koffuoooohhhhh?!」

The spine of Grayfia, who let out screams that no longer formed into words, arched at the moment of her climax.

The muscles of her back and anus were drawn to their limits in an instant, and then...

【Grayfia】  
「Cummmiiiiiiiiiiinnnn?! Gumming, gumgumming, assss! Anus cuuummiiiiinn!」

【Jhin】  
「Kuuuu!」

*Cumming sounds*

【Grayfia】  
「Ooooohhhhnnn~~.」

Giving off a bestial howl from the depths of her stomach, Grayfia had climax after climax from the anal intercourse.

【Grayfia】  
「Aaaazzzz~ Coming ouuuut! Jhin-sama's semen! Aaah, still! Whooshing out~ soo Awesoooomme!」

【Jhin】  
「Oooh, you're swinging your ass happily~. Congratulations on your first anal orgasm, Grayfia...~」

【Grayfia】  
「Fuguguun~.」

As though she were even trying to say thanks, Grayfia fiercely thrusted her burning ass out again.

【Jhin】  
「I'm happy too! I got to have Grayfia's first time...!」

【Grayfia】  
「Ahh! First time! Of course it is... Gushing~ So hot! Gonna burn me... Wait wait still comin ouuut?!」

【Jhin】  
「Of course Here, have as much as you want. Ooooh, I'm so moved, to get Grayfia's first time.」

*More cum noises*

【Grayfia】  
「Ohhh!」

*Another load*

【Grayfia】  
「Ohiin! Aaaah!」

*And another*

【Grayfia】  
「Cumcumcumming cumming! Cumming from my aaasssh! Kyummmiiiiiiiiinnn～～!」

With a look of joy affixed to her face, Grayfia bucked around like she had gone insane until my ejaculation subsided.

【Jhin】  
「Fuuh. Owow... Grayfia's squeezing too hard...」

【Grayfia】  
「Oh... Oh...~」

【Jhin】  
「Uwaah...!」

When I pulled out my cock, Grayfia's pucker became slack, and her hole gaped so wide that one could peer into her depths.

【Jhin】  
「Fu, uu... Finally, I've made you mine, Grayfia, even your ass... 」

While caressing her anus, which wouldn't go back to normal, I gently stroked Grayfia's sweat-drenched rear in satisfaction.

【Grayfia】  
「Fuguuun... 」

Without any words, all Grayfia could do was shake her ass.

【Jhin】  
「Yosh, task completed Being able to get this far in one day is not bad.」

【Grayfia】  
「Uuuuh...」

A sigh of astonishment and sorrow escaped from Grayfia's trembling lips.

While her husband was away, in her godson's bedroom, she had performed perverted sex with me, who was her godson...

When she recalled the numerous acts she had been made to experience all day today, Grayfia couldn't believe that they all had happened to her in the same day.

But...

【Grayfia】  
（It's not a dream, or anything...）

Vestiges of the climaxes she had been forced to experience by me were still smouldering throughout her exhausted body. It was not a dream or an illusion. It was unshakable fact that, as a wife, as a godmother, Grayfia had committed a betrayal that could not be undone.

【Grayfia】  
「Ah, ah...」

Still lying face-down, Grayfia let her sighs permeate the sheets. And then.

【Jhin】  
「What are you blanking out for, Grayfia?」

【Grayfia】  
「He, hieh...?」

【Jhin】  
「Let's continue right away There's still lots more to come after this!」

【Grayfia】  
「Nhii?!」

【Jhin】  
「We still have plenty of time, after all... Ah, which reminds me, I wonder when some servants will bring lunch yet?」

【Grayfia】  
「Se, Servants...」

With a look that could send shivers to the first Lucifer's spine, I smile sadistically at Grayfia.

【Jhin】  
「Don't worry Grayfia it's the male servants you have to worry about. *Dark Laughter*, indeed if they're female there is nothing to worry about since all the female ones in this household serve my dick without question...」

【Grayfia】  
「...Jhin-sama to... the ser.. don't tell me... y-you..!」

【Jhin】  
「*Dark laughter*...」

【Grayfia】  
「Mm..!」

I stole Grayfia's lips, while she had contemplated what I had said for a moment, and fucked her senseless once more.

...One hour after that...

After a while, a personal maid of mine since childhood that came from my clan's household, descended to my room and brought lunch.

*knock knock*

【Personal Maid】  
「Hey, Jhin-sama you there~ nyan? Are you done having adulterous sex yet?」

Thinking that I might be talking to Grayfia in the bedroom or something, The maid put her hand on the doorknob.

Then...

【Personal Maid】  
「Oh my, nyafufu for me to see the great wife of the maou reduced to such a state...Such a pitiful face she's showing nyan~...」

My personal neko maid mocks Grayfia's predicament.

【Jhin】  
「Oh~, perfect timing it's you Kuroka-chan~~, wanna screw around with me for while?...」

But Kuroka replied...

【Kuroka】  
「A tempting offer, but I'll have to decline. I still have to pick up cute Shirone from school nyan...」

【Jhin】  
「(-Ĺ̯-)」

【Kuroka】  
「...Wait, Jhin-sama don't give me that face as if the world has just ended. It can't be helped nyan. Me and Shirone will have lots of dirty sex with you later ok?」

Kuroka cheerfully snuggles onto me seductively and caresses my cheek to cheer me up.

【Jhin】  
「I see...A shame...Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, The three of us will do it lots later then, say hello to Shi-chan for me at school.」

【Jhin】  
「Ah... I almost forgot, thanks for bringing in my meal, you can leave it in my desk Kuroka-chan.」

After Having brought my lunch to my room, Kuroka gives me a peck on the lips then gracefully excused herself and locked the door for me.

【Jhin】  
「Phew, that was close..., lucky it was just cute~ Kuroka-chan, eh Grayfia?」

I let out a sigh of relief and looked back at Grayfia, who was next to  
me.

【Jhin】  
「Grayfia? Ah...」

【Grayfia】  
「Nn, guu... nnh... 」

Grayfia, who had partly lost consciousness, looked like she hadn't even noticed that a servant had come into the room.

【Jhin】  
「Well~, it can't be helped. The vibrators in your pussy are still shaking, after all 」

A number of scarlet vibrator cords stretched from Grayfia's slit.

The special vibrators, which were shaking the inside of Grayfia's vagina and clit even now, were some of the tools I had created with demonic alchemy specifically modified for pleasuring devil females.

【Grayfia】  
「Ku... hii... nfuhii...」

Being constantly stimulated, Grayfia was stuck at the peak of ecstasy, and her body twitched violently every now and then.

As she wiggled her ass a custom dildo, which I had also made with demonic alchemy, was sticking into Grayfia's anus.

【Grayfia】  
「Puh... Puh... ih, ouh...」

That custom dildo's compartment was filled to the brim with my cloudy white semen, and made a glugging noise every time Grayfia shuddered, and it filled her ass as the custom made dildo vibrated.

【Grayfia】  
「Plea... h... Pull, ih oufh...」

【Jhin】  
「No way You have to get used to it so we can have anal sex at any time, okay?」

【Grayfia】  
「Uah, ah...」

The back of Grayfia, who shivered slightly as she moaned, was sticky with sweat.

I stroked down along Grayfia's spine with the tip of my finger to tease her.

【Grayfia】  
「Fuhihin...?」

【Jhin】  
「*Dark laughter*. A splendid reaction.」

Licking the tip of my finger, I turned my eyes to the door again.

【Jhin】  
「It's already lunchtime huh. I wonder if I should eat a little too...」

I sat down beside the naked body of Grayfia, who was still being tormented by the sex toys in her pussy and the custom dildo in her ass.

【Jhin】  
「Sorry, Grayfia, I'm gonna eat for just a bit. Then, I'll resume training you again.」

【Grayfia】  
「Kufuguu...」

【Jhin】  
「...Oh, and before that...」

I glanced at the bottom of the custom dildo, which vibrated strongly in Grayfia's ass and grabbed a pen.

【Grayfia】  
「Ohh... Oh, ohh...」

*writing sound*

【Jhin】  
「Yeah, that'll do.」

I closed the cap of the pen, and tossed it beside the bed.

【Jhin】  
「Now, if anyone comes in while I'm eating, they'll immediately know whose property you are Grayfia.」

【Grayfia】  
「...Leh, me... goh...」

I pulled a chair and sat down next to Grayfia, who begged to be released in a ragged voice, and immediately opened what was on the tray.

【Jhin】  
「You should rest Grayfia... Because once I finish eating, We'll do lots of dirty things again so prepare yourself huehue... 」

【Grayfia】  
「Eah, ah...」

【Grayfia】  
（Somebody, help... Anybody...）

As I was happily chowing down on the food that Kuroka made, a hum resounded from the sex toys shaking the depths of Grayfia's privates.

 **Note to Friend**

Three days to go until ma birthday and FGO give me quartz as a birthday gift when you get home from korea ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ

FGO giving away free Saber Lily! Gao! Free Saeba! :D

Oh and I wont do gangbang as you said :3


	10. White Cat's Reminisce of the past omake

**...White Cat's Reminisce of the past Shirone Pov...**

【Jhin】

"Do you both wish to revel in freedom and desire?"

That was the first question we were asked by Jhin-sama when we first met him.

Even though I was beaten physically and mentally, I could at least understand that these were not the words that were supposed to be said when speaking to someone who was being auctioned in front of many devil nobles.

A few years ago we were put in this situation because Nee-sama protected me from being experimented by our Devil master. That was why I was having doubts about a devil offering to help us, but this persons eyes...

In those eyes, I saw chaos unshackled, eyes that demanded respect like a dragon's.

By instinct rather than reason, I thought. "Strong."

【Jhin】

"Which do you want first? Freedom or your desires sated?"

And so we answered the second question that he asked us.

Me and Nee-sama both answered that we wanted the death of all the bastards that were taking pleasure in bidding for who gets us in their peerage.

【Jhin】

"Hu…huahuahuahuahuahua~!" Hearing what our hearts desired Jhin-sama started laughing.

I began to think "Just as I thought he's just like the rest..." but my doubts were proven wrong...

【Jhin】

"Wouldn't killing them be too good a fate for them? Can you elaborate clearly how you want them to die?"

Tempted by the words of Jhin-sama, I voiced my intent.

【Shirone】

"Just killing them is no good for me. I beg you! Make them suffer for hurting me and Nee-sama!"

【Jhin】

"Now, that's more like it. Anything else you wanna add Neko Nee-chan~?"

Nee-sama's eyes twitched from the teasing.

【Kuroka】

"…Why go to such lengths for us devil?" Nee-sama voiced her curiosity.

【Jhin】

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I find you both captivating."

【Kuroka】

"Don't joke around! If you wanted us just for our bodies wouldn't bidding in this peerage auction our master is holding a better approach nyan!?" Nee-sama said with a murderous face.

【Jhin】

"No thanks, I seek you both as lovers not as slaves."

【Shirone】

"He's not lying..." My heart skipped a beat at his declaration.

Using senjutsu like Nee-sama taught me I sensed that the words he conveyed were indeed from the bottom of his heart.

【Kuroka】

"Fu… Ahahahahahaha~!"

Hearing Jhin-sama's honest reason for helping us, Nee-sama burst out laughing, and showed upon her face a smile for the first time in ages.

【Jhin】

"Ah~ as I thought, when you smile you really do look cute~~."

【Kuroka】

"To find the appearance of a beaten up slave cute, you sure have a low taste for girls nyan~." Nee-sama teases Jhin-sama.

【Jhin】

"Huehue. You underestimate yourself, with a few patching up. I'm sure you'll be a woman every guy ogles in the future~~"

【Kuroka】

"Eh? You really think so nyan?"

【Jhin】

"Believe me when I say. I know so." Jhin-sama caresses Nee-sama's head which to my surprise Nee-sama responds with a purr.

After patting Nee-sama's head he looked at all the occupants in the room like his enemy, and let out an unnatural amount of power, which made all the occupants in the room finally notice his presence.

All the scumbag nobles that felt the sudden threat to their lives tried to make an escape or teleportation circle but couldn't due to a barrier erected by Jhin-sama.

【Kuroka】

"Amazing, is this your true power nyan? To hide your draconic traits from a senjutsu-user - ah, ahh, to think that you could be even more amazing!"

Nee-sama's face flushed red like mine when she too was bathed by the immense draconic energy radiating of Jhin-sama.

【Jhin】

"So, what will you do next? If you're tired, you can just take a rest along with your sister and leave everything to me, if you want?"

【Kuroka】

"I understand that you're that type of someone who enjoys teasing people. But It's no good to try and settle it like that y'know. Because we were the ones who were hurt, please allow us to do it nyan.

【Jhin】

"Huehue Is that so? Then by all means, revel in your selfish desire to your hearts content."

Thinking back, that encounter ended really bloody. However, it was still a fateful encounter.

Though Jhin-sama's goal may have been to make us fall for him, he did indeed save us.

Before we met Jhin-sama, all we desired was for everything to just end.

But the truth is, deep down, we wanted to live and experience life to the fullest.

And like a dark hero from manga, he gave our almost-broken hearts strength and nourishment. In mine and Nee-sama's heart that had the desire to live on once again, one new emotion grew. One more desire was born in our hearts.

I want him, I want to be always near him, I want to be of use to him. I want to feel him, I want to be with him forever, I want to make his lap mine.

I'm sure that I've fallen for him.

Ah, I think Nee-sama was thinking the same things as me back then too...But unlike me who was shy and trying to control the desire within, Onee-chan was different, she let her instincts take over her and in the end she was the one who marked Jhin-sama first...

Tsk...I still regret it even now... if only I let my instincts take over sooner. I would have been the first to mark Jhin-sama rather than Onee-chan first.

I'm sure that would have been the best experience.. but It's no use thinking about it now...

 **...Two years have passed since I met Jhin-sama...**

We kept having sex with Jhin-sama and he continued to engrave into our minds just how amazing he is. Even when he had a lot of women and slaves to have sex with, he still had the time to embrace me and Nee-sama until we were satisfied.

 **...Current time Shirone in Comfort room...**

【Shirone】

"…Nya Good! This is great! Aaaaahn, it feels good! It feels gooooood…!"

*Masturbating noise*

I made my finger crawl on my slit violently.

【Shirone】

"…Aaaahn!…nufuu…feels good! …I can feel it there... there...Jhin-samaaaaaaah!"

*Orgasm Noise*

It's still coming out…

I looked at my oragasm stained hands and sighed.

【Shirone】

"Acts like this must definitely never be seen. If someone from school sees me like this, I will definitely die of embarrassment." I muttered to myself after masturbating inside the toilet.

【Kuroka】

"That was quite a sight I saw nyafufu."

A familiar voice.

Appearing without making a noise—was a girl wearing a black maid kimono.

【Shirone】

"You!..."

My whole body shook in surprise.

【Kuroka】

"Hello, I see You've been a naughty girl Shirone nya."

【Shirone】

"Kuroka-neesama…"

【Kuroka】

"I must say Onee-chan is very impressed by what you've shown me nyafufu."

【Shirone】

"…Nee-sama. Why are you here?"

There was embarrassment and anger in my voice. But, Nee-sama just smiled.

【Kuroka】

"Don't make such a scary face. I just came here to pick you up. Nyan "

Nee-sama waved her hand like a cat and winked cutely.

Massaging my temples I replied.

【Shirone】

"Nee-sama didn't I tell you? Unless it's urgent or if Jhin-sama is with you, don't pick me up in school."

【Kuroka】

"No way…Shirone. Even though in the past you followed me all the time while saying; Nee-sama Nee-sama…So You've finally hit the rebellious age, huh…"

【Shirone】

"Nee-sama... Stop reminding me of my past!."

I said with an unsatisfied expression. While my eyes were twitching.

【Shirone】

"Uuh, whatever let's just go home already..."

With a fast pace. I walk away from the comfort room leaving Nee-sama behind.

【Kuroka】

"Wait! Shirone! Don't leave your Onee-chan behind nya!"

Nee-sama ran to try and catch up to me.

【Shirone】

"Nee-sama. Jhin-sama is waiting for me, you're too slow hurry it up..!" I said coldly.

【Kuroka】

"So meeeeeeean! Stop that teleportation circle nya! Wait for your Onee-chaaaaaaan! Shirone!"

I ignore Nee-sama's plea and casted the teleportation circle to go back home.

 **...Outside Jhin's Room...**

【Shirone】

(Finally, Jhin-sama is done putting that silver haired bitch in her place, at long last, I can finally spend some quality time with him.)

The corners of my mouth edged upwards as I knock on Jhin-sama's door.

I will definitely never allow you to sleep tonight, you know? Jhin-sama.

Not until you fulfill your promise of sating my desires.

【Shirone】

"Nyaufufufu~"

 **A Friends Reaction when I asked him to read my story.**

Friend: Did the oc just spoil(chorrupt) the loli nekomimi too early with sex?...

Me: Yes... Yes he did...

Friend: Eh? How the hell did that oc fit that large dick inside the nekomimi?!

Me: I can think of some ways huehue.

Friend: Dude you need help...

Me:Honestly Yes...yes I do..


	11. Pleasurable Trap

**...Venelana Pov Pleasurable Trap...**

I am...a sorry excuse for a woman, and a wife...

A few years ago we adopted a boy named Jhin who was the same age as my daughter into our household.

Originally he was supposed to be living on his family's fortune and the care of his servants. But due to my daughter in law's request, we ended up letting him stay in our mansion.

My husband Zeoticus, celebrated saying "Now I've got a second son!" and I felt the same as well...

He became like a second son to us...

He became part of our family living a peaceful life...

However our familial relationship changed recently...

Away from the prying eyes of my family...I laid my hands on the manhood of the person I treated like my own flesh and blood...

Why I ever did such a thing...was later revealed to be the fruits of years of plotting by the person I treated like my own son...

In the beginning... I tried fixing our relationship as family. At first I sensed someone snatch my underwear when I was bathing inside the bathroom...I thought: (It can't be, my family would never do such a thing...) But when my underwear went missing the third time, I went to search his room...

Unfortunately my suspicions were right. The favorite underwear I was wearing earlier was wrapped around Jhin-kun's manhood..., and he was masturbating while saying my name...

I was shocked I never thought my Jhin-kun would do such a thing...

I contemplated on the situation we were in and thought (Maybe I should keep quiet and leave it to blow over...)

But when I thought about our future as a family ...

I changed my mind and thought;..

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

(If I talk to him about it and say that what he's doing is wrong this issue should be resolved...)

However little did I know that this decision of mine would lead me to his trap...

He admitted that what he was doing was wrong and apologised for it.

But then he said... "Venelana-san was just too attractive that I just couldn't help myself..."

It was an indiscreet confession that made me feel like a woman once more despite my embarrassment.

The reason for this is probably my none existent carnal relationship with my husband.

Anyway his confession made my heart speed up for some reason...

I can't believe a boy this young is already lusting for a woman at his age... Telling me how my body arouses him...being the object of his masturbations...

When I thought of that, a sudden heat sprung up melting my sense of reason turning me all hot and horny... /Tln. She was drugged for years hence the whoremones..:3/

As though he knew exactly how to manipulate my switch...

He beg me to show him my breast...

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Eh? you won't do this again if I let you touch my breast?」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Geez...if that's what it takes for our relationship to to go back to a normal...then I have no choice...」

*undressing sound*

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Just for a bit ok?...」

With a few well chosen words...I was eating at the palm of his hands before I even realised it...

*Rub rub*

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Nn...ah...」

*fondle fondle rub rub*

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Please fondle it gently...」

While I was feeling it through my sensitive breast. In an instant he unzipped his zipper and exposed his manhood and said; "Venelana-san I promise I won't steal your underwear anymore, so...with your hands can you jerk me off?"

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Th-that's out of the question..!」I refused flusteredly... But he kept on insisting and coupled by my unsatisfactory sexlife, his words stirred up the insatiable lust within me and I began to give into him...

The biggest factor that made me give in was the huge manhood that he possessed that looked like it existed to make women submit to it.

Just having his manhood before my eyes was enough an effect on me...and I lost the authority of the situation...

I shamelessly gave in to my desire and took hold of his manhood without thinking..

*Stroke*

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Oh! Maou! This feels so good!」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Venelana-san please stroke it more...!」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Y-yes...」

The built up inside his manhood as I stroked it seeped into my hands covering me in his fluids...

In my lustfilled state Jhin-kun flattered me with sweet words as he continued to play with my breast...

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Guh...! Such techniques as expected experienced women are the best! Venelana-san I'm gonna cum!」

A tingling numbness spread through my hand as the boy I saw as my second son released his semen into my hands...As though our bodies were linked together, I had an orgasm from him fondling my breast.

The smell of Jhin-kun's raw white fluid awoke the dormant female sleeping within me...

Jhin-kun began to caress my bottom, and grope my breast again...apparently letting it out once was not enough to satisfy him. I was the same...I would have probably agreed going all the way.

But, instead to my surprise he said;... "Thanks Venelana-san as promised I won't steal your underwear ever again." He says with a bright satisfied expression written all over his face..

Like some disappointed dog who had it's treat taken away by it's Master, a sigh escaped my lips without me meaning to... Jhin-kun noticed the sigh that I made, and he simply just smirked.

Was it because he found my reaction amusing?...No. Because he was satisfied? No...

Unknown to me It was actually an evil smirk that implied he could see through the impure desires I have for him inside of me...

Without realising the meaning behind it,.. My heart fluttered at the sight of his smile, as if I was some young naive girl in her youth falling in love for the first time, drowning in the depths of joy...

 **...Many Many weeks later...**

Of course the events from last time were only the beginning, Jhin-kun and to an extent I myself who was unsatisfied had no intention of letting it end there... Rather than making it a one time thing the immoral actions we did from then on escalated instead...

At first, we kept to the secrecy of his room, but later we moved to the store room then the bathroom. and eventually right into the kitchen.

And now into the balcony of all places...

Jhin-kun's getting more and more demanding lately..

A few weeks ago he would be satisfied with me giving him hand jobs or blowjobs...

But lately he started becoming more bold and proceeded to touching my pussy and anus...

What's more...

He'd even lick my neck and tease my privates shamelessly while servants are around working while staring at me lewdly...

But... Being so close to getting caught only served to stimulate me more: the embarrassment was causing a great deal of my juices to leak out...

Hidden in the corner of the balcony, Jhin-kun began teasing my pussy and anus. Were our bodies that compatible with each other...? Every time he engages in caressing my privates I end up cumming...

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Aah...」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Aahn...J-Jhin-kun don't lick me there W-we'll be seen from here...」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Slurp...lick...No way Venelana-san~ not when your nipples are this erect..」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Your pussy is wet too...want me to comfort you down there with dick Venelana-san?」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Please don't do that...!」

In panic I grabbed his penis and stroked it passionately to suppress his urges...

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「H-here I'll make you feel good..」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「P-please hold on...」

I put his thing in my mouth and gave Jhin-kun a blowjob...

I wonder, when did it become "It's okay you can do anything to my body as long as your penis doesn't go inside me ok Jhin-kun?…"... Honestly. I myself was surprised by the words I was saying as well.

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Ahmn...ohm...oh...Hmn」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Aah...yes..there lick it there Venelana-san!...」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Cha...slurp lick ...ohm..」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Ha..over here?」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Does it feel good here?」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Here...I'll do it more...so cum quickly..」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Ve...nelana-san swallow it with your mouth I'm gonna cum!」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Jh-in-kun I'm cumming toO!…」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Ah...aah!」

*Cumming noises*

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Haa...That slutty expression on your face made me cum so much Venelana-san...」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「L-let's do it again ok?… As he said this Jhin-kun licked the nape of my neck while continuing to stimulate my privates...」

When he began teasing my clitoris again, my body shifted into an eager to cum mode. my nipples hardened and my hips felt weak.

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Ahh...No..there..」

Zeoticus forgive me.. I'm doing such an unspeakable act while you're away sorry...」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「ING.. I'm CUMMING CUMMING CUMMING CUMMING CUMMING CUMMING CUMMING CUMMING!」

*Cumming noises*

Even though my mouth said no there was nothing I can do to stop his advances on my body...

If we continue to have this kind of immoral relationship...

I'll surely get addicted to Jhin-kun...and become his woman...

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Dear.. I'm sorry...my pussy feels too good...」

It's only a matter of time before we cross that line that shouldn't be crossed...

I wonder if I'll be able to refuse Jhin-kun...

 **...1 week later...**

Ever since that day.. Jhin-kun and me would do immoral acts everyday...

Day by day I'm slowly getting addicted to having my private spots teased secretly in front of other people even if it was something unforgivable no..it's because it's unforgivable, that it feels so good...

 **...2 weeks later...**

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

(I can't stand it any longer. I want his manhood inside me! I-I.. want to go all the way with this...!) Those were the thoughts that filled my head.

It's been about a month since I first helped him jerk off... I myself can't believe how long it's been. I approached him in his room in a sexy lingerie, in an attempt to seduce him...

Just how did it come to this? If I had gone the other way back then maybe we could've continued being a normal family...Thinking back on those incidents it's already too late... I just want to have sex dammit...!

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Eh? Venelana-san what're you doing in my room? Do you need me for somethin~~?」 Jhin-kun ask dumbly.

I desperately pleaded with my dumb acting adopted son begging him to thrust his manhood into me until I was satisfied.

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Jhin-kun don't be mean...You know why I'm here don't you?.. So please...I'm begging you..」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「I want you to make love to me...」

Going so far just to have someone younger do it with me, embarrasses me to the point that i feel like a fool but it really arouses me... how strongly this boy sees my my worth as a woman...

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Well~~ If Venelana-san puts it that way...I'll do it..」

Jhin-kun pushes me onto his bed...

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Sorry in advance Venelana-san.. know it's not your fault. it's only mine...Even though I'm still young I'll take responsibility for all of this I promise...」 That's what he said as he petted my head. stripping me off my underwear as he did.

He's such a mature boy to say those kinds of words...Of course that could have just been another way for him to make me fall for him deeper...

With those oddly calming words, I displayed my nude form, feeling so embarrassed that I thought I would die of embarrassment.

He started to strip slowly removing his underwear, then his manhood popped up larger than it had ever been before. I can't believe a boy his age possesses such a big penis...

Even though I used my mouth and hands to bring it to orgasm so many times this past weeks, I suddenly started to get nervous, as though seeing it for the first time...

The way his manhood stood made my pussy opened slightly and it began to get wet from anticipation...

Jhin-kun took a few tries before lining up the head of his penis with my entrance, getting it slick with my juices but finally. finally the thing I desired plunged into me... piercing my depths perfectly...

It felt huge inside me, so much bigger compared to all those times I did it with my husband, the sensation it transmitted was so powerful, similar to how I felt when I first experienced my first time.

A few minutes after he plunged it in, my perverted hole was forced to climax. but he continued to thrust into me and several orgasms arrived one after another...

Just as I was about to lose control and scream loudly he sealed my lips off with a deep kiss.

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Nnn... Jhin-kun...Y-your tongue it's so deep inside my mouth it's like we're having with our tongues...」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Slurp..Spread your legs more Venelana-san.」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「L-like this?」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Perfect now look over hear so we can kiss again huehue.」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Chu...nn..Sluurp...nu Oh Jhin-kun your kissing me too roughly..~」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Well you aren't letting go of my tongue either Venelana-san~.」

Orgasm after orgasm struck me. Then Jhin-kun too, released his semen inside me...

*Humping noises Smack Smack! Schlk!? *

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Ooooh Your moaning is so dirty! Is my penis making you let those lewd sounds come out of your mouth!?」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Oooh Jhin-kun no... sthop...that's my weak spot I-Im gonna Cum! Cumming!」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Let it out Venelana-san! I'm gonna cum with you this time! Let's cum together!」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Y-yes I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming!」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Hnnnn! Ooh! P-please Cum! Shoot all of your semen inside my raw wet pussy!」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Are you ok with that? You might get pregnant with my child you know~?」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「I..,I don't care!」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Then I guess I'll dump my load balls deep inside you then Venelana-san~!」

*Cumming noises*

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Hhhnnggg ooooohh InMoumming I'm cuuuummmmming! Aaah!」

*Orgasm noise intesifies*

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Dear Maou! You feel that Venelana-san?! You feel my sperm filling you up!?」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Oooooh! Huuughh! I-I can't sthop I'm still Cummiiiiiing!」

*Still cumming*

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Huuaaah...! Wow That.. was the hardest I've ever came!」

 **【** **Jhin** **】**

「Let's do it again one more time ok Venelana-san~?」

 **【** **Venelana** **】**

「Haa...haa...Ok..~」

We finally did it... And without birth control magic...

We've gone past the point of no return... And inside me, it feels like some thing has ended entirely.

Thus...

As though celebrating the beginning of my days as his woman, my body trembled and basked in the the afterglow of the immortality of our act..

Grammar checked?...nope..


End file.
